The Genie and the Djann
by Fan-of-Insert-Sues
Summary: "My young ones, I have a tale for you." The elder held the sand, a whisper of old magic flowing from his palm. "This tale is of a legend that has since been forgotten, where the memories of true love were taken from the very sands of time."
1. The Elder and His Tale

Title: **The Genie and the Djann**  
>Category: Movies » Aladdin<br>Author: Fan-of-Insert-Sues  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
>Published: 04-17-08, Re-uploaded: 12-14-11<br>Chapters so far: 18 Words: 62,544

(A/n) Ok, let's get this cracking, This story was originally published in 2008 under a different pen name. It hadn't been updated in some time and actually had taken it down. I decided to republish it with corrected grammar, spelling, etc. Not much will change if you know this story well. If you've read it before, hope you still like it. New to reading it, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All characters, save for the obvious OCs, belong to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Elder and his Tale<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky and blazing in all of its fury. Whatever moisture that hung in the air was the sweat from the people who walked the streets of the desert city. People that walked to and fro- men and women, young and old- all of them going about their business with hardly any other care to distract them from their tasks at hand.<p>

The market place was the center of this hustle and bustle of people. Merchants and traders showing their wares, calling out to potential customers as they shoved their items into unsuspecting people's faces.

An elder sat in the shade, away from the main thoroughfare, his pale blue eyes blind to the people who spared him barely a glance in return. His silver hair hung long and loose past his shoulders and a long staff rested against a bony shoulder. His garments were simple, brown in color, and yet there was something about this man that whispered something more. On his weathered cheeks were tattoos of various symbols made from dark blue ink and his unseeing gaze seemed to follow the sounds from everything around him.

At the moment, as he sat on his cushion beneath the shade of a curtained stand, his eyes followed the source of the sounds of small footsteps, bare feet gently padding on the hard packed dirt. There were several of them, weaving their way past the moving crowds of the market place and on toward where the elder sat as still as can be.

The old man smiled at the sound, they were coming once again. These street urchins had taken to visiting him everyday, not to bother him or to pick on him. The only thing they wanted was to hear his tales.

The children comprised of four in number ranging from ages of six to ten. There were two girls and two boys and they gathered around him now, taking their seats on overturned baskets or on the ground. The elder smiled at them, as his blind eyes focused on a point beyond where the sat. "Welcome back young ones. I take it that you wish to hear another tale?"

The children were silent as they waited for the elder, watching him with rapt attention. They never spoke to him but waited for him to begin whatever tale he chose to tell. The elder loved that, they were not like most children he had met who spoke out of turn. They respected him which was more than he can say for most people.

"Let me see…" The old man gently took his staff and placed it upon the ground so that it stood vertically, the top of the wooden staff bore a small blue jewel that began to pulse with light. "I have told you the story of the boy and the genie's lamp…"

The elder's unseeing gaze moved back and forth as the staff's blue jewel emitted a gentle light blue glow. Forms began to take shape from the sand that rested around the staff's base, the small figure of a man emerged from the sand along with it the form of a tiger's head, which towered above the small man.

"I have also told you of the king of thieves." The elder made a gesture and the sandy forms of the man and the tiger head disappeared, only to be replaced by the forms of other men that totaled in forty. "That tale is always a fun one." He smiled at that as the forty men made of sand began to run and jump. The children all gasped and giggled, enjoying the tricks that the old man could make with the sand.

The elder paused in his tricks as he sensed the attention of other people beginning to gather, their interest peaked at the sound of children's laughter. His blind gaze traveled over the gathering crowd, his long fingers running gently through the sand around his feet. There was a feeling there, a feeling in the sand he had not felt in a very long time. Ah yes, this was it. He had been waiting for this moment; there was a story he had yet to tell and could finally, at last, tell it. He had not told this one in such a long time.

"My young ones, I have a tale for you." He picked up a handful of sand and held it up, letting the grains fall into the palm of his other hand. The sand's flow began to slow and the elder's blind eyes moved as if he were reading something. "This tale is a legend from long ago, a story that has since been forgotten, where the memories of true love were taken from the very sands of time."

The sand stopped in its downward flow and then began to spiral upward, moving around the elder's long fingers and curling about his thin wrist. "Where can I begin this tale? The very beginning would be a good place to start. However, in order to appreciate the beauty of this story, you must remember of the others I have told before. For they all weave in and out of each other, binding to one another, like the fine threads of a tapestry."

The sand spun and twirled around his hands and he slowly eased his fingers apart, the spinning grains of sand beginning to take shape. "It all truly begins on a clear, star filled night." At this the flowing sand spread apart and a colorful image emerged from the shifting sand that swirled between the elder's long fingers. "On a night where the moon shines its brightest and a being, the likes of which is hardly seen, laments over the loss of a loved one…"


	2. Moonlight and Jasmines

**Chapter 2: Moonlight and Jasmines**

* * *

><p>The desert sands seemed to twinkle beneath the light of the full moon, perfectly mimicking the twinkling sky above. The moonlight bathed everything in a deep blue hue so that the oasis that rested among the dunes looked as if it had been carved from sapphires.<p>

This oasis was special for it was hidden from the rest of the seven deserts, appearing as nothing more than a mirage to unworthy travelers. Only one soul was ever allowed entry into this paradise and he was there now, watching the reflection of the moon upon the still waters of the oasis' lake.

He was as blue as the foliage around him, a single top knot of dark hair emerging from an otherwise clean scalp. His frame was broad at the shoulder and lean at the hip. His broad chest remained bare to the elements while from the waist down a red sash indicated a hint of clothing, though it was nothing more than a wisp of blue smoke where legs should have been. His face sported a dark goatee that ran down and along his jaw line, ending in a faint curl. There was nothing human about this being and only those who knew him would know that at one time gold shackles had adorned his wrists to show that he had been a prisoner.

He had won his freedom however, thanks to the kindness of his last master. He was free to do what he pleased and how he pleased and this had been the first place he had paid a visit when he had left to see the world. It had been countless centuries since he had last been here, but it was still the same as he remembered. A part of him had feared that it had disappeared with the desert sands, but the sands never touched this place.

He lifted his gaze from the surface of the lake and stared at the cluster of Arabian Jasmines that bloomed on a small island in the middle of the lake. Their white petals basked in the light of the moon; when their petals closed when the morning came, the island would look like nothing more than a sanctuary for simple leafy plants. Opening his hand, he conjured a similar blossom from a puff of blue smoke and placed it gently in the water. The blossom drifted there for a moment before it began to float toward the island of its own accord, little ripples distorting the reflection of the full moon above. At the shore of the small island, there were other blossoms that he had left, having taken root to join their brethren.

"Hey kid," he said, a sad smile slowly playing across his lips. "I… don't have much to say right now."

He rubbed the back of his neck, his pointed ears appearing to droop as he heaved a sigh. So many times he had been here since he had been free and this was the first time that he couldn't think of anything to say. A moment of silence hung around him before a sudden thought struck him. He perked up slightly, his usual large smile appearing. "Oh that's right! Did I tell you? My buddy Al finally got married."

The blossom that he had let go on the lake floated around the small island, not quite drawing near to the sandy shore. He watched it as it danced on the small ripples that it made. The wisp of blue smoke disappeared as his legs appeared, red pointed shoes adorning his feet. He sat down on the shore of the lake and placed his chin in his hands.

"That was quite a wedding but oh man!" He began to laugh as he slapped a large blue hand to his forehead. "The trouble we had along the way trying to get Aladdin and Jasmine hitched!" His laughter continued for a heartbeat before before it finally died away. He stared at the blossom as it floated once around the small island. "I'll tell you that story next time kid… It's a little bit longer than the others but I'll know you like to hear it."

The smile seemed to fade and he hung his head, his hands covering his face. "By the lamp, I do miss you..." Another sigh slipped passed and he shook his head. "Over ten thousand years and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you."

The blossom danced once more around the small island of Arabian Jasmines. However, instead of magically taking root upon the small island like the others, it began to float slowly back toward the shore upon which he sat. He did not notice that it was floating there at his feet until a flash of white caught his eye. Lifting his head up, he stared at the flower before he leaned down to scoop it out of the water.

"That's never happened before," he mumbled as he turned it over between his fingers. The petals were in full bloom, basking beneath, not the light of the moon, but by his presence. The blossom leaned into his touch and settled there quite happily. He frowned at it in confusion as he scratched his head with his free hand. What on earth was this supposed to mean?

Cupping the white flower, he stared at the other jasmines on the small island. They sat there quite happily, enjoying the moonlight and looking no different than they had before. A moment passed before he took the flower that he had and held it over his heart. The oasis had always had a life of its own; a magical quality that even he, as a magical being in his own right, did not fully understand.

"I'll take this as a sign that you're here somewhere… and that you miss me too," he said, a gentle smile touching his features. "I gotta go but I'll be back soon and I'll tell you all about Al and Jas' wedding. I promise Triv…"

He stared at the island one last time before his legs disappeared in a veil of blue smoke. "See ya later kid." He said with one last look before turning and flying off into the night sky.


	3. She's Coming to Visit

**Chapter 3: She's coming to Visit**

* * *

><p>"She's coming!"<p>

The young woman who burst into the throne room was waving a piece of parchment in one hand, excitement written clearly on her beautiful face. Her dark eyes were alight with all the emotion that ran through her, her long dark hair kept in check by two pieces of silk. She wore a two piece sea blue off the shoulder top, matching harem pants and golden, pointed shoes. Gold earrings, a gold necklace and a bejeweled band signified her status as royalty.

"What? Who's coming?"

The young woman's outburst had gained the attention of her husband and her father, who were both looking over a miniature model of the city of Agrabah. Her husband was dressed in a more simpler ensemble as compared to his wife. A fezz rested on the top of a head of thick, dark hair that curled around his ears and the nape of his neck. A white shirt with an embroidered vest adorned his torso and pants that swelled out and gathered about his booted ankles covered the rest of him. He watched his wife with an amused expression, the obvious love he felt for her ever present in his dark eyes.

"Who is coming Jasmine?" The young woman's father asked. He was a small jolly man with a white beard and bushy dark eyebrows. A jeweled and feathered turban dictated his status as the ruler of the kingdom. His daughter glanced at him with barely contained excitement as she handed the parchment to him.

The sultan took the parchment and read it over while Jasmine moved over to her husband and squeezed his arm tightly. "This is so exciting Aladdin! You'll finally get to meet her! She hasn't been to Agrabah in years."

Aladdin glanced down at his wife; he was a little afraid to ask who it was Jasmine was talking about. Had she mentioned this person before? He didn't want to feel like more of an idiot by making it obvious that he didn't know who Jasmine was speaking of. The sultan however came to Aladdin's rescue.

"Oh my yes, this is exciting. Sahira is finally coming to visit. I wonder what made my dear brother-in-law decide to finally allow her to leave..." The sultan trailed off at this as he read the letter once more.

Jasmine looked up at Aladdin and gave one of her sweetest smiles. "My mother's brother is the ruler of the kingdom of Trysalis further to the south. Sahira is his daughter." She snuggled against his arm and sighed in contentment. "It's been five years since we had last seen her."

"Oh." Aladdin placed a hand over hers, his mind only focused on the beautiful woman at his side. "So you have other family, that's great. Five years is a long time to not see family though."

She pulled away from him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yes, it is." She shook her head then and her smile came back in full force. "But she'll be here in a few days and we can catch up on everything we missed. Oh I can't wait!"

She ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "We'll have to arrange a welcome party for her and gather together all of her favorite meals and deserts!"

"Oh yes, of course. Anything you need Jasmine, just let the servants know. We'll have to make this welcome party something special." Her father patted her arm affectionately as he smiled fondly at his only child. Anything that made Jasmine this happy made him even happier. He was excited to see his estranged niece as well; her visits had always been pleasant ones. "Now where shall we begin?"

Jasmine planted a kiss on her father's bearded cheek before letting him go. "Don't worry father, everything will be taken care of. Aladdin, will you help me?" She asked while taking her husband's hand.

"Uh, sure." Aladdin glanced back at his father-in-law as Jasmine began to drag him out of the throne room. The sultan only waved them off with a smile and turned back to the model of the city.

_This is going to be different_, he thought as he began to gather his miniature citizens and set them up around the market place. He may be a simple man but he was not so much of a fool as some people were led to believe. There was something in the air, something more to this visit than what Jasmine thought, though what that would be the sultan was not sure. Five years of only a few letters and then a sudden visit? Something did not quite settle. He wondered what news his niece would be bringing when she finally arrived a few days hence.

Well, he supposed they will all find out when she arrived. The sultan only hoped it would not be anything terribly serious. He rather liked the moments when his palace and his kingdom were at peace. He could only pray that all would be well.


	4. Where You Go, I Will Follow

**Chapter 4: Where You Go, I Will Follow**

* * *

><p>The wind had a biting cold to it. It pulled relentlessly on the shawl that was wrapped tightly around the young woman's face. She kept her head bowed, trying to avoid the bits of sand that flew on the wind from getting into her eyes. She stared down at the reins clasped tightly in her small hands while the movements of the camel she rode swayed her back and forth, back and forth…<p>

"Lady Sahira, are you all right?"

The deep voice of her bodyguard awoke her from her daze and she glanced at the heavily muscled man that rode on another camel on her right. He was a large man with arms like tree trunks and a chest like a barrel. He wore a dark blue turban around his head, a piece of cloth from the turban covering half of his face from view. He wore a matching dark blue shirt with silver embroidery and black pants, signifying his status as a member of the royal guard of Trysalis. He would have been considered handsome if not for the permanent scowl he wore upon his face.

The young woman only stared at the man who had been charged with guarding her life since she had been small. She wondered now why it was he traveled with her when he had every right to forsake her and return to Trysalis where he belonged. That had been an argument she had made the first day of her journey, an argument that she had lost. Her bodyguard was as stubborn as a mule.

"I am fine Barir," she said, returning her gaze to the reins in her hands. "I am only worried, I don't know what exactly it is I need to find or how I should find it." Taking in a breath, she lifted her gaze to the night sky where the heavens were clear and bright. "I need to find the Blue Star. Once I find it, it will lead me to the place where I will find the truth of my birth." Her dark eyes searched the stars above but even as she did so, she knew that the Blue Star of the riddle would not be so easy to find if it had been in the sky. The Blue Star could be anyone or anything.

She could feel the tears burning at the corner of her eyes but they refused to fall. Instead she sat up straight in her saddle and pulled back the dark blue shawl. Her long black hair was held back in a bun, the silver comb that held it bore the engraving of an Arabian Jasmine at its center. Wisps of black hair were pulled free of the bun and whipped across a face that bore an undeniable beauty.

Barir had known this young woman since she had been so small. He had watched her grow over the years from a quiet obedient child, ever loving to the man she had thought been her father, to a dignified and intelligent young woman who listened and watched and learned. Most women her age would have been in an arranged marriage suited for one of her status, bearing heirs and doing their duties. The Sultan of Trysalis had not allowed her to be married, though suitors had come to call, for reasons he had not made known until recently. Reasons that now had them traversing over the desert to the kingdom of Agrabah further to the north.

It was Sahira's hope that she would be allowed to explain the reasons for her visit to the Sultan of Agrabah. If she could explain that she was not the true daughter of the Sultan of Trysalis but a child of unknown parentage. That the man she had come to know as her father and the woman her mother had taken in an orphaned baby to raise as their own. She hoped that even though she was not a true cousin, the Sultan and his daughter were still willing welcome her and maybe even help her in her quest.

Sahira took in a deep breath as they trudged over an incline on the worn road that led to Agrabah. They would be at the city gates within the morn. She and Barir had been traveling for two nights and resting during the day. This was their final night of travel and Sahira was growing uneasy. Oh she hoped that Jasmine would still be happy to see her, she had not seen her in five years…

Sahira glanced over at Barir just as the wind was dying down. He returned her gaze and gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled just a little and looked on ahead. Perhaps it would be all right. Even though she was not a true princess born, she and Jasmine had been close when they were younger. Maybe that childhood friendship would be enough for Sahira to still be welcomed.

"Barir…"

"Yes my lady?" Barir pulled down the cloth from his face. The wind had just died down.

Sahira opened her mouth and was about to protest his calling her "my lady" but stopped herself. She knew it would be another losing battle with him. Instead she offered a smile that almost made her eyes sparkle. Reaching up to grip the small, light green pointed crystal that hung on a silver chain around her neck, Sahira glanced down at the stone that she had always carried. This was one of the pieces of her heritage, this and the silver comb with the Arabian Jasmine engraving on it. These two items, her adoptive father had said, had been with her the day she had been found, along with a piece of parchment with the riddle of the Blue Star. Her father had been determined not to reveal this to her but an old Wiseman had come to court, an old and respected man who bore a hint of magic about him. It had been him who had put in motion the change in Sahira's life. A change that she wasn't sure was good or bad.

She glanced back at her stubborn bodyguard and gave another smile. The man was quite set in his ways but she was glad that he had stayed with her even after learning the truth of her origin. "This is going to be a long and difficult journey Barir. Are you sure you wish to journey with me?"

Barir's famous scowl made itself known right then and there. "My lady, where you go I will follow."

Her smile grew and she looked ahead of them just as the view of the city of Agrabah spanned out before them. The sight of it brought a jolt of excitement and fear through her. This was her first step in her journey. She only hoped it would go well.

High above the man and woman who traveled the worn desert road to Agrabah, a solemn large blue figure flew through the night sky toward the same city, not noticing the travelers below him. Barir however, noticed the flash of blue above and looked up just in time to see the genie disappear toward the palace. A thoughtful frown replaced the scowl, now that was something you did not see everyday…


	5. Triveni?

**Chapter 5: Triveni?**

* * *

><p>The city of Agrabah was much larger than the city of Trysalis, a fact that Sahira had forgotten over the five years she had been away. As she and Barir rode through the city gates that morning, the sounds and smells of the city hit her full force. There was so much more excitement here; people moving from one place to another while their carts with horses and their camels tried to maneuver through the crowds.<p>

The marketplace was filled with even more activity; merchants and traders calling out to potential customers. Their stands were filled with all kinds of items and food, while colorful banners glared beneath the morning sun. It was only early morning and already the city's heart was pounding in its beat.

Sahira's unease with the coming meeting at the palace was briefly forgotten at the sight of the marketplace. Since she had grown up in a sheltered environment, Barir could understand his lady's simple pleasure in the everyday things. That is why he said nothing as he led their camels on foot, while Sahira rode, up the main street toward the palace gates.

At the sight of the large wooden gates, Sahira's unease returned full force. The closer they got to the palace gates the more the unease grew into fear. She and Barir had left Trysalis under the cover of night, only her adoptive father and a few others had known of her plans. She had sent a letter to Jasmine to make her aware of her arrival. The sultan had allowed her the use of one of his most trusted and fastest of messengers. She only hoped that the letter had arrived safely.

"Do not worry my lady, all will be well." Barir had not looked at her when he had said this but he knew her well enough to sense when tension gripped her petite form.

Sahira took in a shuddering breath, her heart beginning to flutter against her rib cage like a frantic little bird. "I hope you are right Barir…" She closed her eyes and clasped her stone pendant tightly. "I hope you are right…"

_.oOo._

"She's here!" The princess of Agrabah rushed down the steps from the upper floors of the palace toward the throne room. A few of the servants who were putting together the last of the decorations bowed to her with smiles. The sight of their princess so full of excitement was quite infectious. The entire palace was buzzing with activity with the arrival of the princess of Trysalis. True to Jasmine's word, she had overseen every detail of the preperation, right down to the types of flowers that decorated the bedrooms that her cousin would be staying in.

She slowed down to a walk as she entered the throne room where her father and husband stood waiting. Although she was entitled to her excitement, she was princess born and therefore must display herself as such. Her smile, however, was large and as she stood beside her husband and placed her arm around his, she knew that it would only grow larger.

Aladdin smiled down at his wife. "Are you ready?" he asked, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Absolutely not," Jasmine replied in turn as she kept her eyes on the door. "I'm terrified."

Aladdin laughed at that comment just as he felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder. He glanced at the little brown chimp that had made himself at home on his shoulder. The monkey wore a little purple vest and a matching little fezz on his head. He made a few noises to Aladdin in hello while he moved over to Jasmine's shoulder. Aladdin smiled at his friend. "Good Morning Abu."

In response, Abu gave a huge yawn and slumped upon Jasmine's shoulder. Apparently this was not the monkey's ideal time to greet the day. The sound of air whooshing past their heads made the small group look up to see a beautiful gold embroidered purple carpet with gold tassels. It flew around them once before floating in front of Aladdin, adding one more number to the group that now stood waiting in the throne room.

"Hello Carpet, good morning to you," said Jasmine with a smile at the magical rug. It waved one of its tassels in an uncanny gesture that resembled a hand. It flew once more around them before settling itself down beside Aladdin, standing on two of its bottom tassels like feet.

The Sultan clapped his hands, "Well, it seems as if everyone is accounted for except..." he trailed off as he looked at the small group, now noticing that a large blue form was not present. "Where is Genie?"

Aladdin glanced around as well, he had been so wrapped up in the excitement of the morning that he had not noticed his best friend had been missing. "I don't know. He'd just come back from his trip just last night. Maybe he's still asleep."

"Well then, perhaps we should let him rest. He can join us a little later." The Sultan gave a cheerful smile to his daughter. At that moment a servant blew a golden horn from his post by the large blue doors that were the main entrance to the palace, signifying the arrival of visitors.

Jasmine visibly jumped at the sound and she gripped her husband's arm in barely contained excitement. Aladdin laughed softly and wrapped a reassuring arm around his wife's waist. "Relax."

"I'll try," she said, as she leaned into his embrace. Even though her nerves were getting the best of her, she could not help it. Sahira had been like a sister to her, Jasmine had so many fond memories of her visits to Agrabah. Back then, her visits had been more frequent and as both of them had had no other siblings and friends to call their own, they had looked to each other for companionship. However, she had stopped coming some time after Jasmine's fifteenth birthday. Jasmine could only assume that as a princess, Sahira had duties that were expected of her to take upon; duties that Jasmine had not fully taken on herself until recently. After all, Sahira was four years her senior, so of course she had begun her responsibilities before Jasmine had. It was strange though; Jasmine had always assumed that Sahira would be married long before she was. From Sahira's letters over the years, she had remained unwed...

The servant by the doors blew his horn once more before announcing the arrival of Princess Sahira of Trysalis and her royal guard Barir. The large blue doors opened and a petite, dark haired woman entered. She was dressed in a two piece dark blue outfit with silver flowers embroidered along the edges of her top and swelled pants. A black traveling cloak covered the rest of her while black pointed shoes adorned her small feet. A dark blue shawl remained draped around her head and face. She was followed by a very rough looking guard decked out in clothes that were similar in style and color as that of the woman.

Jasmine pulled away from her husband just as the woman across from her pulled off her dark blue shawl. Sahira and Jasmine stared at each other from the opposite sides of the throne room before Jasmine addressed her cousin with a welcome smile. "Sahira..."

There had been uncertainty on Sahira's face, as if she were not sure what kind of welcome she would receive. However, at the sound of Jasmine's obvious joy at the sight of her, a smile broke through and she started to move forward. Jasmine moved away from her husband and walked slowly toward her cousin. Both women were unsure of how to react as they closed the gap between them. It had been so long since they had seen each other, what was the best way to greet an estranged relative?

The awkward and unsure family moment was placed quickly aside when Carpet began to jump up and down in frantic excitement. He rose into the air and swirled once around Aladdin. "Whoa Carpet! What's wrong?"

Carpet motioned in an excited way once more before he turned around and rushed past Jasmine. He flew straight at Sahira, who gasped in surprise as she found herself quickly swept off of her feet and onto the magical carpet. She had barely kept her balance as the magic carpet began to fly high around the throne room, weaving in and out between the pillars. Her dark blue shawl was quick to fall back over her face, while her stomach flew up into her throat, as the carpet made a nose dive to the floor and back up again.

Sahira could here the shouts of the others below her, especially that of Barir, but the magic carpet was refusing to give up on the ride. She gripped the hem of the carpet as her heart gave a jolt. Something rather large and rather blue had just emerged from one of the corridors that led into further into the palace and the carpet was heading straight for it...

_.oOo._

Genie stretched and yawned as he made his way into the throne room. He had slept very well the previous night, perhaps due to a rather strange dream that had taken over his senses. He could not remember what on earth it had been about. All he could bring to mind were a few glimpses of white flowers and a bright smile…

"Good morning everyone," he said as he arched his back, cracking the bones along his spine. He vaguely wondered why everyone was gathered in the throne room. He didn't recall anything special going on today... Actually, no, he now recalled Aladdin saying something about a cousin coming to visit...

With a sudden scream from overhead, he got his answer as to why everyone was in the throne room. He paused at the sight of Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan and a heavily muscled stranger shouting up at Carpet as he flew an excited route in and around the throne room.

A thoughtful frown touched his features for a moment before he grinned and started to glide toward to the frantic group. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were having a party?" Normally, he would have conjured some items that entailed said party but the fact that the group hadn't acknowledged his presence at his very entrance had alerted him to the seriousness of the situation.

All of their eyes were currently glued on Carpet, who continued on his flight through the throne room. Perhaps it was because the magical rug had decided to take a passenger that his best friends, and the Sultan himself, were not expecting for him to take. The magic carpet continued on his course through the throne room, his passenger hanging on for dear life. It was at that moment that the carpet had caught sight of Genie and made a sharp turn straight toward him.

"Whoa! Rug Man, watch where you're flying!" Genie cried out, as he made an attempt to dive out of the way of the carpet's flight. It was then that the magical rug came to a sudden stop and the passenger he had been carrying lost their grip. The next moment they were sailing through the air and careening toward one of the pillars that lined the throne room.

"Hold on! I got ya!" Genie's legs disappeared in a veil of blue smoke as he flew up just in time to catch the rather dazed passenger in his arms.

"OOF!"

They both were thrown back from the force and Genie flipped around with the passenger safe in his arms, narrowly avoiding the pillar they had been about to hit. He had a bit of wind knocked out of him from the stunt and he shook his head to relieve the sudden blood flow to his brain. The passenger was holding their own head from an obvious dizzy spell.

Genie gave a huge, cheesy grin as he glanced down at the passenger, their dark blue shawl covering their face from view. "How nice of you to drop by, I do hope you do it again sometime," he said as he slowly floated down back to the floor.

The passenger gave their head a quick shake, trying to get their eyesight focused. The voice that emerged from beneath the dark blue shawl was soft in its tone and strangely familiar to the blue genie. "Thank you for catching me. I wasn't expecting to be-" At this, they took in a breath, obviously trying to relax their queasy stomach. "-swept off of my feet by a flying carpet."

"Well apparently it wasn't so bad of a ride if you can crack a joke about…" Genie had trailed off then as the passenger suddenly threw back the dark blue shawl that covered their face from view. He took a good look at the woman, for the passenger was indeed a woman, he held in his arms. The others had reached them by this time and his friends were quick to see the Genie turned a paler shade of his regular blue hue. His dark eyes were wide and he looked almost afraid.

"It can't be," he said as his voice took on a higher pitch than normal. His mind was a complete blank. He almost choked as he tried to speak once more. His thoughts were revolving around the face that stared up at him at this moment, the name he knew this face by echoing from memories past. "Triv," he began, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Triveni?"

Silence fell between the genie and the woman he held. The rest of the group did not catch the almost desperate whisper that the djinn had uttered and it was perhaps for the best. For they all watched as Genie trembled from some unknown emotion, his face showing complete shock and utter disbelief.

The magic carpet was flying round and around the couple in an excited manner and all the woman could do was stare at the broad shouldered blue being in return. He still held her within his arms but she made no move to escape him. For deep within her heart of hearts, a gentle little flame took spark. A gentle flame that held a deep feeling of recognition...


	6. It Can't Be

(A/n) Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and to those who do not, have a wonderful time off from work, school, etc. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: It Can't Be<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ba-bump-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-bump-bump…<em>

His heart beat a frantic rhythm against his chest while the blood roared loudly in his ears. The face that gazed up at him was one he had not seen in ten thousand years. It was a face that he thought he would never see again. It had to be a dream, a timeless dream where his happiest memories still lived…

_.oOo._

_Her laugh surrounded him and bombarded his senses. "It's so beautiful!"_

_Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her laughter turning to a squeal of delight when he flew through a few puffy white clouds. The night sky was filled with glittering diamonds and the moon, oh how the moon was so full and so bright._

"_Don't let me fall!" she said, turning her laughing dark eyes up to his. "I'm not a genie, so I can't fly."_

_He held her more tightly against him and leaned into rest his cheek against hers, his lips just above her ear. "I'll never let you fall. I'll always be here to catch you."_

"_Will you?" she asked in reply, faint laughter still touching her sweet voice. However, there was a sadness there that replaced the brief moment of joy in her eyes. "Will you still be there the moment I set you free?"_

_He pulled back to gaze at her, to gaze at the face of the woman who had given him so much joy despite the life he had been bound to. His flying eased a little as he rested his forehead against hers. "My heart is with you… No matter where I go or who I am with, my heart will stay here with you."_

_They stared at each other, their love shining within their eyes. Her sigh was one that was filled with emotion and her voice trembled slightly when she spoke. "You're scaring me Genie, you're never this serious."_

_She was right about that but he had never met anyone who had slid so easily into his heart the way she had. He had never met anyone who made him feel as if he could be more than just a slave bound to a magical lamp. He couldn't remember ever loving anything or anyone as much as he had grown to love her in his entire existence._

"_I'm sorry Triv," he said as he gave a wide smile, holding her closer. "Let's have some fun then. Hang on tight."_

"_Oh no, please don't do what I think you're going to do… Genie, don't!"_

_Her next response was a scream of pure joy and terror as he shifted in the air and dove through the clouds back down toward the desert sands below. "Genie!"_

_.oOo._

"Genie? Are you all right?"

He shook his head at the familiar sound of his best friend's voice. The memory that had taken him back mingled with the here and now. The woman who he held in his arms was gazing up at him with a look of confusion and a shadow of some other emotion he couldn't name. _It couldn't be…_

"Ah hah. Sorry about that, didn't realize I was daydreaming." Genie flashed a smile at the woman while the color slowly returned to his face and the trembling subsided. "How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Can you stand?"

The woman blinked a few times, as if she too were just coming to herself, before she glanced back up at him. "I don't feel dizzy anymore. I think I can stand on my own."

"All right then." Genie kept his grin, even though his heart still beat in a frantic rhythm. He set her gently back down on her feet, keeping a blue hand on her back in case she stumbled. "There we go, safe on the ground."

"Lady Sahira, are you all right?" The muscled guard rushed forward at once, his gaze traveling up and down to see if there were any signs of harm. His gaze then traveled to the blue genie, who had backed away a good few feet from Sahira. There was no mistaking the look of warning in the guard's eyes.

"I am fine Barir, thank you." Sahira took in a breath to calm her beating heart and frayed nerves. _What had that been just now? That feeling of déjà vu…_

Releasing that shuddering breath, she smoothed out the front of her traveling cloak and clasped her hands in front of her. "Your Majesty… Princess Jasmine…" She bowed to the sultan and to Jasmine in turn. "I thank you for the strange and rather exciting welcome."

Silence greeted this, uneasy gazes falling onto Carpet, who had moved to hide behind Genie's broad frame. Whatever the magical rug had been thinking, no one would know for sure and it was certain he was not going to say any time soon. It was forgotten just as quickly as it began however as the moment of a touching family reunion shifted into its place.

"Sahira?" Jasmine stepped in front of her cousin, her long dark hair swaying gently to the side. She reached out and took Sahira's hand just as the other woman glanced up, a question in her eyes. Jasmine gave a small smile, her eyes filling with tears. "Welcome back, we've missed you."

Sahira felt the tears welling in her own eyes before she straightened and was quickly pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad I was able to see you again Jasmine. I've missed you dearly," she said, trying to fight back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had arrived but it was to no avail. Soon, both women were crying as they held each other, tears shed for loved ones sorely missed.

The men shifted awkwardly at the emotional scene but it lasted for only a few moments. As the women pulled away from each other, Jasmine reached out a hand to her husband, who was dressed in regal attire for the occasion. His turban failed to hide the lock of dark hair that fell across his forehead as he took his wife's hand. "Sahira, this is my husband, Aladdin."

Sahira's gaze traveled over Aladdin in a calculating way before they settled on his eyes. Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she gazed intently into his brown eyes. An awkward silence followed but then Sahira smiled brightly and shifted her gaze back to her cousin. "Oh Jasmine, he has such kind eyes."

Jasmine's smile mirrored that of Sahira's as she hugged Aladdin's arm tightly. Apparently, he had just been approved as suitable. He glanced at Genie with eyebrows slightly raised in question. Genie caught the look and merely shrugged in response, his grin ever present and never revealing.

"Ah Sahira, it is so good to see you after all of these years." Taking charge, the sultan moved around his daughter and son-in-law to reach out and grab his niece's hand. "Come, we must get you settled in and then we would like to hear all about your journey. How is your father doing?"

Her throat had grown tight with emotion at the reminder of the reason for her journey but now was not the time to reveal the truth. Not yet. There was still time to tell them, once they were comfortable with her presence again. Then she would tell them the truth and hopefully they will still feel the same way that they did at this moment.

While Sahira was being led away from the throne room by her sweet uncle, with her guard, her cousin and her cousin-in-law in tow, she could not help but glance back at the strange blue genie that chose to remain behind. His arms were folded across his broad chest while a thoughtful expression played on his otherwise cheerful face. The magic carpet had remained with him and was floating behind him, looking- if it were possible- a little sad. That would be an interesting story to hear. It was not often one met a genie and a magic carpet. The genie... What had that strange feeling been the moment he had held her?

As if on cue, their gazes had locked at that moment and a ripple of something flowed between them, that strange feeling of déjà vu pricking at her heart. They stared at one another, an unknown and familiar longing beginning to form in her heart. It lasted until he looked away, breaking the strange and fragile connection. As fragile and as quick as it was, she had still felt the loss of it and it only brought up more questions.

Those questions, however, were placed on hold as the voice of the sultan moved her back into reality, his hand gripping hers as he led her out of the throne room. The sight of the blue genie disappeared when they turned a corner but the feeling that he had stirred up within her remained.

Finally alone, Genie dropped his arms and rubbed his forehead. "I must be losing it… It couldn't be her. It's not possible, is it?" He moved his questioning glance to Carpet. "It can't be her."

The beautiful embroidered carpet moved the top quarter of his body in an uncanny gesture of a nod. He pointed a golden tassel to the door that everyone had disappeared through, trying desperately to make Genie understand. It was her, he knew better than anyone that it was her. That is what he was trying to explain to Genie but as a carpet, there was only so much that could be explained through pantomime.

Genie took in a breath as he shook his head. "No, it's just a coincidence. She died a long time ago. It couldn't…" He had accepted that fact a long time ago the moment he had been imprisoned in his lamp at the Cave of Wonders. He was afraid to believe it. That there could have been a chance that she might…

"No, it can't." He said this firmly to himself over and over as his turned and flew out of the throne room toward the garden. "It just can't…"


	7. Confessions of a Princess

**Chapter 7: Confessions of a Princess**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the arrival of Sahira and her guard, Barir. During that time, the princess of Trysalis had slowly begun to reacquaint herself with her uncle and cousin. The longer she spent with her relatives, the harder it was to reveal to them the truth. It was becoming more and more difficult to bring herself to even mention the subject. There were times when she would open her mouth to speak only for the words to remain lodged in her throat.<p>

Barir was of no help either; he felt that it was not his place to meddle in business that was not any of his concern. His only immediate concern was the safety of his mistress, not the awkward family ties to which she was currently entangled with. While realizing she was on her own on this matter, and was trying her utmost to build up her courage to face it, there was the other odd dilemma of the blue genie.

For reasons she could not understand for the life of her, the genie seemed to be avoiding her. Whenever she walked into a room or passed a corridor that he was in, he would turn a deeper shade of his blue hue then all of a sudden disappear altogether in a puff of blue smoke. She knew she was not imagining that feeling every time they crossed paths; the feeling that somehow she had met this genie before. It was a rather odd to have that emotion centered in her heart, that for some reason she was supposed to know this person but could not recall from where. It was becoming rather frustrating. It was as if the answers to her strange emotions around the genie were right there in front of her but she could not reach them. It was finally beginning to make her reach her breaking point.

It was on the fourth night of her stay that Sahira could take it no longer. It was early evening and a formal dinner had been arranged in the dining area by the sultan. Everyone had been expected to attend, including the genie. The dinner would have gone on well enough if the genie hadn't been turning different shades of blue whenever he glanced at Sahira.

Sahira herself could not shake the odd feelings the genie seemed to be stirring up within her whenever she felt him glance her way. The sultan was blissfully unaware of the strange unease within the room and he continued to ask Sahira questions, like as to what her father's ideas were on the trade routes between Trysalis and Agrabah and what manner of items were planning to be exported for the coming season. She answered the questions to the best of her knowledge but the constant reminder of the man that had raised her began to bear down on her like a dark cloud.

Between the deep knowledge of her unknown parentage that she had yet to share and the odd yet familiar feelings that the genie unwittingly stirred within her, Sahira felt as if her breathing were becoming a little too constricted. She willed herself to relax, trying to take in calming breaths but it seemed to make it only worse. Jasmine, who was seated across from her, began to notice her cousin was not looking too well.

"Um, Father?" Jasmine set her goblet aside as she rose gracefully to her feet, resting a hand upon her husband's shoulder. "May we be excused? I would like to take Sahira out to the gardens for some fresh air."

"What? Oh, oh yes of course my dear." The sultan sent a questioning glance to his daughter as she walked around the table to gently take Sahira by the arm. Sahira looked a little unwell as she rose unsteadily to her feet and allowed herself to be escorted out of the dining room. Jasmine said nothing to her, for which Sahira was grateful, while she led her cousin up a corridor, down a flight of stairs and outside to the formal gardens.

They walked toward the large cascading fountain that was the focal point for the gardens, their pointed shoes padding softly against the ground. It wasn't until they reached fountain that Jasmine released her cousin and placed a comforting hand on her back. "How are you feeling? Can you breathe?"

Sahira sat herself down on the edge of the fountain, her breaths coming a little easier now that she was in open air. "Yes, thank you Jasmine." She said with a grateful smile. "I'm sorry. I was feeling a little lightheaded for some reason."

Jasmine took a seat beside her cousin. "Is there something wrong? You've been looking a little unwell since you've arrived." She took Sahira's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This was it; she could not put it off any longer. Taking in a deep breath, she shifted in her seat so that she could face Jasmine, her heart beginning to pound against her chest. "Actually, Jasmine, there is something wrong." She held on tightly to Jasmine's hand as if it were a lifeline, a gentle frown turning the corners of her mouth down.

Jasmine watched her cousin with wary eyes, whatever it was that bothered her cousin must have been serious. She had never seen Sahira this distraught, except for that day when Sahira's mother had passed away. She looked much as she did then, holding onto Jasmine as if for dear life while her emotions bombarded her so fiercely that she couldn't even breathe. Jasmine moved closer to her while she wrapped her free arm around Sahira's shoulders. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It depends on how you and His Majesty will take it. Needless to say I did not take it very well when I had found out." Sahira let out a teary laugh before she glanced down at their joined hands. "About a month ago, an old Wiseman had come to court seeking an audience with my… father."

Sahira felt herself begin to relax as she spoke, the moment that had altered the course of her life replaying in her mind. Her dark eyes traveled to the falling water of the fountain, the sound of it easing the stress that had knotted itself within her. "My father knew the Wiseman well and his visit was a welcome one. That was until the elder had requested that my presence be required, for what he had to ask my father concerned me and it was by that right that I should listen as well."

Jasmine watched her cousin's frown deepen and her grip on her hand grow more intense. "When I had arrived, the Wiseman said nothing to me. He only stared at me for what felt like long moments. Whatever he was looking for I have no idea but he appeared to be satisfied because he had turned to my father then and said, 'You have raised her well, I am pleased.' My father seemed a little put off by that comment because he then asked the Wiseman what business was it that brought him to Trysalis."

Sahira closed her eyes and focused on the beating of her heart, the steady rhythm of it kept her calm, even though the next part of her tale had left her anything but when she had heard it for herself. "The old man had then asked my father in turn, 'Your Majesty, have you told your daughter the truth of her birth?' When he said this, my father had… Oh Jasmine I had never seen my father so angry. My father started questioning the elder, demanding the real reason as to why he was there. The elder only stood there in silence until my father had spent himself of his sudden anger, waited until my father had sat back in his throne and looked at me with such sadness in his eyes."

She relaxed her grip on Jasmine's hand and glanced at her, "My father said nothing to me at first but the elder's presence pushed him on. He told me… he had told me that years ago, he had been traveling back to Trysalis from a neighboring kingdom. It had been on this trip that he had come across a small oasis. Thinking to rest and get fresh water, he had gone to the small pond to refill his water skins, only to hear the crying of a small child. Looking around the banks of the water, he had found an infant bundled up tightly among some bushes. The child had appeared to be abandoned because there was no one else around and there were no recent signs any other travelers that had appeared to pass through. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to abandon the child to the fate of the deserts, he had taken the child back home with him. There it was that he presented the child to his new wife, who took the baby with joy. They had chosen to keep the child and raise it as their own…"

At this point, Jasmine already knew what Sahira was about to say before the other woman had bowed her head and brought it to words. "My father then told me that the child he had found in the oasis was me."

The look on Jasmine's face made Sahira pull away and rise to her feet, the tears in her eyes refusing to fall. "He had said that when he had found me, there were three items that had been with me." She reached up to her bun then and pulled out the silver comb with the jasmine engraved on its center, her hair cascading down her back like a sheet of fine, dark silk. "This comb and this necklace had been in my blankets with me the day I was found." She tugged at the silver chain around her neck, pulling the pointed light green stone from out from under her shirt.

Jasmine studied the items but she did not recognize them as anything she had ever seen before. The comb was intricately carved from fine silver and the light green stone pendant looked to be somewhat precious but not overly fancy. Jasmine looked up at Sahira as the woman began to pace back and forth. "The third item… the third item was a single piece of parchment with faded writing. On it, there was a strange poem that read:

'_In order to learn the truth of who you are_

_You must first find the light of the shining Blue Star_

_Only then will you know the kiss of night's true flower_

_For it grows beneath the love of the Blue Star's power.'"_

"What does it mean?" Jasmine asked as she also got to her feet, watching as the woman she had shared a childhood friendship with paced back and forth in a restless motion.

"I don't know. It's a riddle, a strange piece of a puzzle that I haven't the faintest idea of how to put together. Whatever it means, it's the only clue that I have to finding out where I am truly from." Sahira paused in mid-step, her dark eyes turning to Jasmine with a pleading look. "That is why I had come to visit. For one, to tell you that I am not the true daughter of the Sultan of Trysalis and two… that I only wish for your help in finding out my origins. After that, I promise I will not interfere in your life again."

Jasmine's frown was one of confusion as she stared at Sahira as if for the first time. "Do you think me so shallow Sahira? You are family; I want you to interfere in my life as much as you can, especially since I have not seen you in five years."

Sahira gazed at her cousin, her eyes welling with tears that still refused to fall. "You would still call me family, even though I am truly not?"

Jasmine took her cousin in her arms and hugged her tightly, receiving a gasp of surprise in turn. "Blood or not, you have always been my friend and the closest to a sister that I could hope for. You are a part of this family no matter what."

"Jasmine…" Sahira gulped back a sob as she hugged her childhood friend with relief, sending a prayer of thanks to the heavens above for blessing her life in such a way. "Thank you."

Jasmine smiled as she gave Sahira one last squeeze before pulling away to stare into her eyes. "Now is that all that was bothering you? Or is there more that I must be concerned about?"

Automatically, the blue genie sprang into Sahira's mind and the feelings to which he had been responsible for made themselves known once again. Hoping furiously that Jasmine did not notice her uneasiness, Sahira shook her head quickly. "No, no… that is all that had been bothering me."

She was not about to voice her concerns regarding the genie, not when she did not fully understand them herself. Taking in a breath, she twisted her long hair back into a bun and placed the silver comb back in its place. Wisps of dark locks escaped as they always did but Sahira only tucked them behind her ears. "Perhaps we should return to dinner? I am feeling hungry all of a sudden."

Jasmine let out a delighted laugh as she hooked her arm through Sahira's and led the way back into the palace. "Well then, let us get you fed and then we shall dance. Father had sent for the most talented musicians in the kingdom, it should be wonderful."

Sahira allowed herself to be led once again, smiling happily at her cousin as they climbed the steps. "Really? This should be fun."

As the two women disappeared into the palace, a figure emerged from behind a pillar from where he had been listening to the conversation, his face a pale shade of blue…


	8. Realization

_(A/n) Music track that is inspiring this re-write. It's called Bloom- A Disney Remix by a mixer named Pogo. It's very stunning, filled with different singing vocal tracks from different Disney princesses all into one song. You can locate it on YouTube. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Realization<strong>

* * *

><p>It never failed; the moment she would appear, Genie's heart would begin to race and his normal blue hue would turn a deeper shade of color. Whatever train of thought that he had, or whatever conversation he would be having at the time, would come to a screeching halt. The panic would begin to rise then, tightening around his heart in small coils until it reached its breaking point. He would disappear without a second thought, anything to escape the strange emotions that bombarded him.<p>

It went on like this for three whole days, this strange game of cat and mouse. What made it worse was that there wasn't any reason for him to be feeling this way. It was only a coincidence that she happened to look _exactly _like the woman he had been in love with. After all, it had been ten thousand years; there were plenty of reasonable explanations for her appearance.

However, over the three days since she had arrived to the palace (when he had managed to get over his fear long enough to be near her) he noticed that there were other things that were the same, _exactly _the same. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way that she stood with her arms clasped behind her, the tilt of her head… Oh he could go on and on. All of the little things that she did and the way that she carried herself, all of it spoke Triveni through and through. It was only beginning to sink in that maybe Jasmine's cousin just might be the woman he had been in love with all those centuries ago.

Carpet was absolutely convinced that Sahira was Triveni and whenever he could manage, would try to convince her to go for a ride. After the first stunt that Carpet had pulled, Sahira was a little wary of the magical rug and would often try to keep herself occupied with other activities to avoid another flight. While this may have disappointed Carpet it did not deter him and he would once again be found trying to convince Sahira to go for a ride. Genie admired his old friend's bravery but he was not fully convinced that Sahira was his Triveni, not just yet.

It was not until the fourth night of her stay, when the sultan had arranged for a formal dinner that it had all finally become clear to him. It was early evening; they were all seated on comfortable cushions around a large table that was laden with all kinds of food. As luck would have it, Genie had been placed right beside Sahira while Aladdin and Jasmine were seated across from them. The sultan was seated at the head of the table, as was proper, and engaging his niece into all topics of conversation. Sahira's guard dog was no where to be found, seeing as he was given the evening off and decided to make the most of it.

Sahira's voice was pleasant to listen to, a gentle sound that seemed close to a melody. Genie would feel shivers run through him whenever she spoke. S_he sounds the same… _

He was beginning to find it difficult to concentrate on eating when his panic was beginning to reach its overload. He would find himself glancing down at her often, watching the way the light bounced off of the dark hair that she kept in a neat bun at the top of her head. That was when the silver comb caught his attention, on it the engraving of an Arabian Jasmine. The sight of it struck a cord within him. It just couldn't be the same one but already he knew that thought would end up as the others. It couldn't be but it was. The comb he had made himself as a gift for Triveni on that long ago night under the stars. _How had Sahira ended up with it?_

Genie knew that he was not looking too well with his skin changing different shades of blue; he was getting funny looks from his best friend across the way. He grinned as if nothing were amiss and proceeded to stuff his mouth with a large apple, all the while trying to avoid looking at the woman at his side. His heart was racing a mile a minute because of the fear that gripped it tightly, the realization settling in deeper that the love of his life might just very well be alive and sitting right beside him.

He was given some relief once Jasmine had excused herself and her cousin from dinner, stating that they were in need of some fresh air. He watched as the women walked away from the table, noting that Sahira was not looking too well herself. He wondered if she was as affected by the strange events as he was. There were those times when he had no choice but to be near her, he would catch her glancing at him with an odd look in her dark eyes. What went on behind that look he could not say but she appeared to be as confused as he felt. They had not spoken since their initial meeting the day she had arrived and both were too awkward and unsure to have made an effort to engage in conversation with one another. It was hard to explain that deep feeling of recognition when it pertained to someone you had initially just met for the first time.

Genie used that brief moment of quiet to try and calm his frazzled nerves. While the sultan was happily helping himself to a dessert, Aladdin leaned forward onto the table to speak with his friend. "Genie, are you feeling all right? You've been looking a little under the weather these past few days. Are you getting sick?"

He took another bite from his apple as he stared at his friend. Where could he even begin to tell Aladdin what was making him feel unwell? He swallowed his bite of apple without fully chewing it, the result being that piece of apple moving very slowly and very painfully down his throat. He gasped and reached for a goblet of water, gulping it down to ease his chest. "I feel fine, never been better," he said in a rasping voice, recovering only a little from the murderous piece of apple that had tried to rip apart his esophagus. He cleared his throat and glanced at the prince. "Wh-what makes you think I'm getting sick?"

Aladdin cocked a dark brow at Genie. "You've been changing different shades of blue; I've never seen you do that before. Ever since you returned from your trip, you've been looking as if you've been seeing a ghost or something." He sat back on his cushion as he began to pick at some grapes in the yellow bowl by his arm, popping a few into his mouth.

_Seeing a ghost? That would be one way of putting it... _

"I'm fine, really Al. It must have been all of that traveling. It's probably catching up with me or something." Rubbing the back of his neck, Genie got up from his cushion. "Hey, you don't mind if I take a little break? Getting some air sounds good about now…"

He said nothing else as he turned and left the table, feeling Aladdin's eyes on him as he glided away. How could he explain something he didn't understand himself? It wasn't possible for someone who had died to come back to life; no known magical force had that kind of power. It went against the very laws of nature itself. He knew first hand after all. He had tried. The deserts knew how hard he had tried to break free of his bonds to save the one he loved. In the end, he couldn't save her despite all of his power, the three binding laws that governed the magical abilities of a genie had seen to that. He couldn't save her and a part of him had gone with her...

The corridor that he had found himself in was dimly lit by torches; the fire's light making the shadows dance to some unheard music. There was no one here in this part of the palace, servants were attending to other areas and the guards were most likely changing shifts. This particular corridor bore wide open spaces between the pillars, allowing a view of the gardens and menagerie as well as any existent breeze to flow through. The night was cool and the sound of the fountain in the gardens reached his pointed ears, floating along with it the sound of female voices.

"…father then told me that the child he had found in the oasis was me."

Pausing in his movements, Genie caught the tail end of that sentence, recognizing the woman's voice as Sahira's. Curiosity getting the best of him, he moved to a pillar that was covered from view by the large leaves of a plant, giving him a perfect vantage point without the risk of being seen.

"He had said that when he had found me, there were three items that had been with me."

He moved from behind the pillar just a little, pushing aside a leaf to get a better view of the fountain. Sahira stood with her back to him while Jasmine sat on the edge of the fountain, her eyes on the other woman. The frown on Jasmine's face spoke measures as to how serious the topic of conversation was. He wondered what it was that Sahira was speaking about. He felt his heart clench at the sight of Sahira pulling the silver comb from her hair, the length of it falling down to the middle of her back.

"This comb and this necklace had been in my blankets with me the day I was found."

Genie watched as Sahira pulled something from her top, a glint of silver and a flash of reflected light from the pendant was all he could see before it disappeared from view. Interested even further, he leaned a little closer to try and catch a glimpse of the necklace. He knew in his heart that it was the same necklace, he just knew but he couldn't be sure. From Sahira's tense posture, Genie had a feeling that he had a better knowledge of those items than she did. _How could that be?_

"The third item… the third item was a single piece of parchment with faded writing. On it, there was a strange poem that read:

'_In order to learn the truth of who you are_

_You must first find the light of the shining Blue Star _

_Only then will you know the kiss of night's true flower_

_For it grows beneath the love of the Blue Star's power._'"

Shock slid through him like icy water as he listened to those words, a voice from centuries past floating down from his memories...

_.oOo._

"_I just love the stars, the way they twinkle and shine. No matter what happens in this world, the stars are always there watching." She turned to face him, her long dark hair plaited with gold ribbons. Her smile was one of wonder and love, her dark eyes sparkling with a happiness that bore no worries for what tomorrow would bring, only the joy of the present. _

_The oasis was quiet and calm, its lake reflecting the stars above. The water lapped gently against the bank on which they stood together, their fingers entwined. "That's how I feel about you Genie; you're like a star, never changing and always watching the world as it passes by. A bright, blue star..."_

_.oOo._

He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, the sound of his own heart beat drowned out everything else. He watched as they talked a few moments more, watched as Sahira twisted her hair into a bun and slid the comb back into its rightful place...

She had come back. Somehow against everything that he knew, she had been brought back. She had no memories of anything though, no memories of their past or else she would have recognized him. But maybe she felt something? The odd looks she had given him the past few days would explain that. Maybe her memories could be brought back? Perhaps he could help her remember her past life, their past life. The life they would have shared before it had been snatched away…

Genie's heart pounded like a drum against his chest as he watched Jasmine and Sahira walk to the stair case that led into the corridor and into the palace. He moved around the pillar so as not to be seen, his gaze never leaving Sahira's form even when it disappeared back into the palace. The knowledge and the realization of everything that was happening settled deep within him. Within a few moments, he knew what he would have to try to do. He would need help though...

By the lamp this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. How could he convince Sahira of their past without making himself sound like some lunatic? That would be his first careful move. He could not mistake Sahira for Triveni. She might look exactly like his love, might have the exact same mannerisms, but Sahira had grown in a world much different than Triveni had. She was a different person because of whatever life she had been living, different to how she was back then.

Genie placed a hand over his face and rubbed his brow, thinking it over. He'd go to Aladdin, if there was anyone that he trusted more it was the man who had set him free from his slavery of the lamp. His friend would listen to him without judgment. A sudden urge to laugh almost took him then as he slumped against the pillar, a bubble of hope welling within him. How ironic, he had helped Aladdin win the love of his life and now he would be asking his best friend to help him to do the same.

However it had happened, he had been given a second chance to be with the woman he loved. It would take a lot of convincing, but he knew it had to happen. It just had to...

"Genie, there you are. Are you coming back inside? The musicians are playing and the sultan is trying to get everyone to dance."

As if he had heard Genie's thoughts, Aladdin emerged from the other side of the pillar, almost scaring the day lights out of the blue genie that had been dazing. He frowned at his friend, his dark hair falling over his forehead from beneath his turban. "Why are you so pale? You are getting sick, I knew it."

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Genie took in a breath as he held a large hand to his chest to calm his heart. "For your information, I am not getting sick , it's only my nerves." He eased out a breath as he relaxed, realizing he was given the perfect moment to talk to Aladdin alone.

"Actually, this is the perfect time Al. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Aladdin said, as he folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the pillar. His brown eyes studying the blue genie with faint curiosity and worry. Genie hardly ever sounded this serious unless something was really bothering him. Perhaps now Genie would tell him what had been going on the past several days. He hated seeing his friend acting weirder than what was normal for him. "What is it?"

Genie rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had been doing a lot recently whenever something was making him nervous. He cleared his throat as he turned around and started to zap a couple of the leaves from the plant with sparks of blue magic. They sparkled for a few moments before blossoming into white Arabian Jasmines. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's not something that I figured was important enough to speak of. It had happened a long time before I met you..."

Aladdin's frown deepened slightly. "Well, what's it about?"

The blue genie said nothing for a long time, trying to find the right words to begin. He picked one of the jasmines off of the plant and twirled it between his large fingers. Finally, he settled with just allowing the words to flow from within him at it's own pace. "I wanted to talk about an old master. The human who had owned my lamp before I was put into the Cave of Wonders for ten thousand years."

"Your old master?" Aladdin pushed himself off from the pillar, confusion evident on his face. Genie could see that his friend wanted to ask why but refrained from doing so. After all, he had wanted his freedom, something that his old masters had never granted him. Why in the world he would want to talk about an old master probably seemed a little weird.

"Yeah but I never thought of her as my master." Genie folded his legs underneath of himself so that he sat, levitating a few feet from the ground.

Aladdin caught that part of the sentence and his interest peaked. "Her? Your old master was a woman?" The smile that suddenly came over Genie's face was one that Aladdin recognized well. After all, he had given that same look whenever he thought of or spoke about his wife.

Genie's smile remained as his eyes grew distant, the memories from days long gone welling up from the depths of his heart. "She was a woman all right. A quiet spoken woman who cared for others above her own self. A woman who had a kind heart and a ready smile to give even though she couldn't see it for herself. A woman with whom I had fallen deeply in love with because well…" He folded his arms across his broad chest, placing his chin in his hand as he thought of Triveni. "Just because…"


	9. The First Day

**Chapter 9: The First Day**

* * *

><p><em>The day that I had met Triveni is the one that I remember most clearly. My master before her had been a rather greedy merchant, who was not too happy when I could not grant a particular wish involving a princess of a small kingdom called Alalart. That kingdom is long gone by now but back then it had been the home of Triveni. It was thanks to that merchant that I had met the woman I would come to fall in love with…<em>

_.oOo._

"Good riddance!" The sound of metal could be heard clanging against rock, echoing off of the walls of the small cave. "Accursed lamp is of no use to me!"

The man that stood at the mouth of the cave was dressed in fine robes, a bejeweled turban resting upon his head. He watched as the golden lamp fell down into the darkness and disappeared from sight.

"Phah!" He spat at the ground and kicked the dirt into the cave entrance with disgust. "Waste of time… rules on wishes… absolutely useless…" He continued to mutter to himself as he turned and marched down the dusty, worn path. His horse was tethered to a rock beside the path, adorned in all manners of finery as much as its master. The richly dressed man untied the horse and swung himself onto the saddle, muttering incoherently as he turned the horse and rode off toward the nearby town.

The lamp that had been discarded had settled into the deepest part of the small cave, completely submerged in a small pool of fresh water that bubbled up from the earth. It would remain there for the better part of four days and four nights until another soul would discovered and release the secret it bore within…

_.oOo._

The morning was cool and the sun had not yet risen. The horizon was currently painted the deep blue hue of the passing night while the lighter tint of the coming dawn slowly spread through it. The young woman slid down off of her camel, whispering a few gentle words to her animal as she did so. She turned to untie the woven basket from the saddle, still speaking softly to her companion. The camel only chewed contently on pieces of dried grass that the young woman had fed it earlier and watched its mistress with sleepy, golden eyes. The woman glanced at the camel in turn then laughed, resting a small hand upon its nose.

"Wait here for me my sweet, I will return in a few moments."

Tucking the woven basket in the crook of her arm, the young woman made her way down the sandy path that led to the small, dark cave among the stone mesas. Pausing at the mouth of the cave, she tucked her brown shawl further across her face so that only her dark eyes could be seen. The brown robes that adorned her small frame were worn but well taken care of, a few patches dotting the hem. She bent down on one knee, placing the basket on the ground. She pulled out an unlit torch and some flint; two clay jars could also be seen, wrapped up tightly in cloth to keep them from cracking against each other.

Taking the flint in hand, she struck a spark a few times to the torch until it caught a small flame. She blew on it to allow the flame to catch on and soon the mouth of the small cave was washed in the torch's light. She placed the flint back into the basket and grabbed the rope that was tied on the handles of the basket. Swinging the rope onto her shoulder, the young woman got to her feet and proceeded to enter the cave.

The torch lit the way as the woman moved slowly into the cave, her head and shoulders bowed to avoid the low ceiling. A cool breeze blew up from the dark depths ahead and she took in a deep breath, feeling the moisture that brought the promise of fresh water. Turning a corner, the low ceiling began to rise slightly and up ahead the torch's light bounced off the surface of a small bubbling pool. She set the torch on a perch she had made from her previous visits, her hands now free. Once more on her knees, the woman pulled the shawl away from her face, though it stilled covered her head, and leaned down to take one of the cloth covered jars from her basket. Pulling the stopper from it, she leaned the jar into the pool and filled it to the rim with fresh water. Satisfied, she replaced the stopper and repeated the process with the second jar.

With fresh water safely stored in her jars and the jars set comfortably in the basket, the woman leaned once more over the pool and cupped the water in her small hands. It was wonderfully cold and she drank deeply, the cool liquid washing the dust and sand from her throat. She ran her wet hands over her face and sighed sweetly, refreshed and relaxed.

This was her own secret watering hole. The water that bubbled up here from deep within the earth was blessed with minerals and curative powers. Her grandmother had shared the knowledge of this hidden spring just before she had passed on, a knowledge that the young woman kept well hidden. She was a healer and it was thanks to this spring's curative properties that allowed her to help those who were sick and ailing.

She was well known in the small kingdom of Alalart as a mystical healer and some believed that she was a magical being. No one had ever seen her face and many believed that she was in fact her grandmother, cleverly disguised. She laughed softly at this as she ran her hands through the cool water. She supposed that she was lucky that many avoided her; she was able to do what she pleased and go where she pleased thanks to her status. However, since her grandmother had passed away, she was all on her own. It was a rather lonely life…

As these thoughts danced across her mind, her fingers brushed against something solid and she gasped in fright, pulling her hands quickly from the water. Frowning lightly, she grabbed the torch from its perch and held it over the spot where she had touched the strange object. A flash of worn gold caught her eye as the light bounced off of the surface of the pool. "What is this?"

She reached down and tentatively touched the gold object that was partly submerged in the pool. The object felt strangely warm to the touch but it was not alive, thank the seven deserts for that. She wrapped her slender fingers around the part of the object that was not buried, pulled it from the sandy bank of the pool and held it to the light. Confusion settled upon her as she studied the object. "A lamp?"

It was indeed a lamp, whether it was made from gold or some metal that resembled gold, she could not say. Why in the world it was down here of all places she could only guess would remain a mystery. Studying it a little longer, she shrugged to herself and placed the lamp in the basket beside her jars. "I might as well take it with me. I have been in need of a new lamp anyway."

Bowing deeply, her face just an inch from the ground, she whispered a prayer of thanks to the spirits of the water and the earth, whispering phrases that her grandmother had taught her since she had been young. Once done, she swung the rope of the basket upon her shoulder and took her torch in hand. It would be a longer journey back home; the sun would now be rising and with it the heat. Once outside she thrust her torch into the soft sands at the mouth of the cave, extinguishing the flame. She placed the torch in the basket as well as she climbed the path to where her camel waited, still chewing peacefully.

"I have returned as promised. Did you miss me?" She gave the camel a bright smile while the camel only stared in turn, its hooded eyes revealing none of what it thought. Feigning exasperation at her companion's lack of response, she tied the basket to the saddle and climbed on. "Well let us go home, I have many chores to do. It's a shame there is not enough time in the day to finish them and to relax."

The camel got less than gracefully to its feet and began its even pace back the way it had come, chewing and chewing all the while. The woman had replaced the shawl over her face and was humming softly to herself. In the basket, the lamp rocked between the two water jars in the same rhythm as the camel, its new home approaching closer with every step.

_.oOo._

The young woman lived in a small hut beside a pond of fresh water, a few palm trees and small plants fighting for space around the banks. Her hut was situated beside one of the palm trees and the desert sun was blazing white hot and merciless by the time she had returned and dismounted. She let her camel go, watching as it trudged its way to the pond and settled itself under the cool shade of the hut. The woman only smiled to herself and turned to enter the home in which she shared with no one.

Once inside, she made her way to a small wooden table that rested in the middle of the hut. Setting the basket on top of the table, she pulled out the water jars and set them aside. She took the golden lamp as well, studying it with faint interest, before setting it down on the opposite end of the table. She would use it later on when it grew dark, for right now she had her chores to attend to.

The hut was a single room; it bore a small cooking area in one corner, another corner was dedicated to her grandmother's various potions and brews. The rest of the room was the living area and it bore only a single pallet and a small wooden stool on which rested a water pitcher and basin. Her only prized possession was an intricately embroidered carpet trimmed in gold and colored a deep purple and violet, the corners of the rug bearing the design of the head of a roaring tiger. It had been a gift from a passing merchant to her grandmother for curing an ailment that he had lived with for years. It was a beautiful carpet and the young woman had never walked upon it for fear of damaging it. Instead, she had kept it hung on a rack on the wall where her grandmother used to sleep, always on display for her to enjoy. She often wondered where it had come from, what secret stories it held deep within its threads. However, she would always pull herself from these daydreams and focus back on her chores at hand, as she did now with some regret.

The hours passed as she worked. She had taken the jars to the corner where she brewed her potions and began to concoct new healing solution. She was concentrating on blending the water from the cave pool into various potions she had made the day before, making sure that each mixture was just right. Once this was done, she went on to sweep the sand from the floor of her home before moving on to cleaning the rest of her belongings. After this was done, she then gathered food from her stores to prepare for dinner.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, and the first star winked into life in the distant sky, the woman had built a small fire in the pit outside to cook her small dinner. While her food was cooking on the small pot over the fire, she went back inside the hut to begin lighting the small oil lamps that dotted the small corners of her home. As the lamp light filled the room, a gold flash caught her eye and she moved to the table where the worn golden lamp still rested, ignored up until now.

She settled herself down upon one of the patched cushions that surrounded the table and sighed softly. She was tired but far from sleepy. She eyed her new lamp with interest, a gentle frown touching her face. Her brown shawl had been neatly folded and placed beside her bed when she had come home, leaving free to reveal the beauty that the woman herself did not realize she possessed. Her long dark hair was braided, the single plait ending just past her waist. Her dark eyes were narrowed slightly as she took the lamp in hand once more and studied it in the dim light. It felt strangely warm to the touch, as if it had been lit very recently. The woman scoffed at the thought, knowing full well the lamp had been submerged within the cave pool when she had found it.

The lamp looked very old and was caked with bits of mud. There was faint writing on the side beneath the rim of the lid that she could not make out very well. She tilted her head to the side, trying to read what was carved into the metal. She could make out a few letters that were vaguely familiar but nothing that could be read in any way to understand what it said.

"Well, this is not helping," she said with a huff. She took the lamp firmly in one hand and began to rub the dried dirt from the lamp. Her small hands worked expertly to rid the lamp of its filth, managing to brush off a majority of the dirt away. She caught the beginning of a word that looked to say "desire" before something unexpected happened.

All at once, the lamp began to shudder and sparks of mystical blue light sprang free from its spout. Trying to keep the lamp still, and gripped by a fear that paralyzed her body from head to toe, she watched as blue smoke emerged from the lamp's spout. A swirling, large form began to emerge from the blue smoke, taking shape before her eyes. It filled the small space of the hut and, as the smoke cleared, revealed a being that the woman knew was anything but human...

_.oOo._

The blue genie stretched his right arm back as he tried to work a kink out of his shoulder. No matter how long he stayed in that lamp it never failed that something would get knotted...

"How long was I in for this time?" he asked, his deep voice filling the space as much as his broad frame did. He glanced around in surprise, not recognizing his surroundings. This wasn't the merchant's home... Did he travel somewhere new this time?

His deep, dark eyes took in the sight of the humble home. It didn't look like any kind of place the merchant would be found dead in. It was much too modest and humble. After a heartbeat, his wandering gaze finally found the one who had freed him from his lamp and surprise slowly etched across his features. This wasn't the selfish poor merchant who had owned his lamp before, it wasn't even a man. The genie slowly floated down to the floor, the veil of blue smoke parting to reveal that he indeed possessed legs and that his were feet adorned in pointed, red shoes. His eyes never left the face of the young woman who gripped his lamp with pure fear, her own eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

The silence stretched on before the genie gave a wide grin, the pleasant surprise that his new master was in fact a mistress a refreshing change. It was an even nicer surprise that this new mistress was, without a doubt, very beautiful. "Well, well, a stranger and a very pretty one at that. I like meeting strangers but I like getting to know them even more." His grin never wavered as he folded his arms across his broad and bare chest "What's your name kid?"

A small squeak was the only thing he got in response, the woman's mouth hanging open as the shock still kept her paralyzed to the cushion. The genig laughed; a heartwarming sound that was hardly heard considering who and what he was. "What's wrong? Did a camel get your tongue?" He leaned forward and tucked two blue fingers beneath her chin, stealing a glance inside her mouth before closing it. "No, I see it's still in there. C'mon kid, you can talk to me I won't bite."

At that moment, the woman opened her mouth once again and an ear piercing scream erupted. The blue genie winced at the sound and threw his large hands over his pointed ears, caught completely by surprise. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. Neither was the sight of his lamp flying straight at him before it hit him full in the face. He groaned as the lamp fell to the floor with a dull thud, rubbing his throbbing nose while his eyes watered. He could hear the sound of the woman's footsteps as she scrambled to her feet in pure terror and ran straight for the curtained door, disappearing out into the dark evening.

_Well, that was a great first impression…_

_.oOo._

The woman ran as fast as she could but her sandaled feet kept slipping on the worn path. This one was of those moments that she hated sand. Just when she needed to make a quick getaway, she trips over her own feet. A demon had erupted from the lamp, a large blue being that had scared the living soul out of her. She did not need to know what it was or what it had wanted. All she needed to know was that it wasn't human and that it most likely meant her harm. She struggled to her camel, which had been sleeping beside the pond, and climbed onto the saddle.

"Hyah!"

She dug her heels in into the camel's side, a maneuver that worked rather well in getting it quickly to its feet. It huffed in surprise before it began to run down the worn path that lead toward the distant dunes, sensing its mistress' distress and not liking it at all. The woman however, was not riding her camel but watching it as it rode off without her. Her heart plummeted as the blue spirit floated around her, a slight frown appearing on his face. She was floating in mid air, little blue twinkling lights completely surrounding her as they kept her bound. She struggled against the magic of the demon, her fear pushed to the side by the sudden rise of her temper.

"Release me this instant," she hissed, glaring at the blue being who circled around her in a lazy way.

The being was currently studying her with keen interest, his dark eyes taking in her patched robes, her dark hair and her beautiful face, which was currently set in the angriest frown he had ever seen on a woman. He stopped before her and folded his arms across his chest, his frown easing into an amused smile. The lamp she had thrown at him now floating beside her, hovering in a slow orbit around her as if it were her own moon. If she could move away from it she would. At the moment the demon had her frozen in place by his magic and she did not like it one bit.

The being only tilted his head in curiosity, "You'll be let go as soon as you calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I may just be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"I seriously doubt that, now release me or so help me!" The woman continued to struggle against the demon's magic, muttering oaths and threats under her breath, knowing all the while that she had no power against one such as him. She hadn't made much progress over the minutes that had passed and finally she slumped in defeat with a heavy sigh. She glared at the blue being with distrust, the look in her dark eyes nothing short of pure annoyance.

The demon had said nothing while the woman had struggled against the magical bonds that the lamp, not he, had cast. After all, she had freed him from his lamp and that made him bound to her until another took the lamp. From the looks of it, there wasn't anyone else around to take the load off for her. It would seem that she was stuck with him whether she liked it or not.

"Listen kid, you have to relax or you won't be released. Just listen to what I have to say and then you can choose what you want to do with the lamp and with me."

The woman glanced at the demon, her slender dark brows raised in surprise. She had a choice as to what she could do? She was being held against her will by forces she had never encountered before and she had a choice? It was one of those situations that always involved a catch, in this matter that she had to listen to what the blue being had to say. She was about to open her mouth to tell the demon that he could take his lamp and go back to wherever he had come from, but quickly closed it again. It wouldn't help to make this demon angry. She was currently in a situation that left her with little choice, unless she would listen to this being's proposition.

Groaning to herself for ever having found the accursed lamp in the first place, she conceded with a nod of her head. "Very well, you have my word, I will not run. What is it that you want from me?"

The being shook his head while his shoulders shook in silent laughter, a large blue hand covering his face. His new mistress had no idea who or what he was. She assumed that he meant her harm, when in fact he meant just the opposite. Taking in a breath to relax, he faced her with a smile and drummed his fingers against his arm. "Well, first things first, what is your name?"

The woman stubbornly clamped her mouth shut, her thoughts written plainly across her face. She was not going to give her name to some otherworldly demon. This reaction to so simple a question had the demon bursting with laughter.

_Wait, why was he laughing?_

Perhaps it was because never in all of his imprisonment of the lamp had he ever had a master (or mistress when the occasion had happened) react as if his very presence were to be feared and deemed untrustworthy. They had used him, thought him nothing more than a mere slave to serve their every whim, save for a very precious few that weren't as greedy. He was a tool that was bound to serve man's greedy desires and that is how he was viewed. Not once had they looked at him the way this woman looked at him now, with distrust and anger. This was going to be interesting.

"Why are you laughing at me?" The woman demanded, trying her best to ignore the lamp that was currently nudging her elbow. Her dark eyes narrowed with suspicion as the being took in another breath and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm laughing because you are unique kid. You don't need to be so tense, I don't mean you any harm. If I did you wouldn't be floating there and glaring at me."

The woman's eyes grew wide as she stared at the demon in surprise. "You are… not a _g__hul_?"

"By the seven deserts, kid, no!" The blue being stared at her in turn, his smile wiped clear from his goateed face. He had even turned a paler shade of his blue hue.

A _ghul_ was an evil, shape-shifting djinn that liked to lurk in uninhabited places, such as caves and tombs. They lured unwary travelers out into the desert wastes, where they would slay and devour them. This being had had a few encounters with these types of beings before and he was grateful that he had never been reduced to such a state. Suppressing a shudder at the thought, he floated around the young woman and gave a bow. "I'm a genie, bound to that lamp that is floating by your side and bound to grant the person who holds that lamp three wishes."

The young woman glanced down at the lamp, which had been orbiting her throughout the entire conversation, before looking back at the blue genie. He had risen from his bow and was watching her with interest, waiting to see what she would do next. The woman blinked several times, not sure of what to make of everything she had just been told.

_A genie; that was all he was…_ She had heard of them from the tales her grandmother had told but she had never thought that she would meet one in her lifetime. Without realizing it, she began to relax, somehow knowing that the genie was speaking the truth.

The genie sensed this and his smile returned, his arms once more folded across his broad chest. "Well, then, now that you know about me, how about telling me about yourself? What's your name?"

The young woman started just a little, she had been gazing at the lamp, where it continued to nudge her with earnest. She took in a breath and looked at the genie, her dark eyes a light with slight awe while her dark hair fell forward across her forehead. "My name is Triveni."

The genie's smile grew as he gave another bow, his eyes never leaving hers. "Triveni, bit of a mouth full but a nice name nonetheless. You might want to grab that lamp if you ever want to be let down." His smile remained as the woman named Triveni finally took the lamp by the handle and, as promised, was released from her magical bindings, the blue lights setting her gently back to her feet. "You can just call me Genie."

"Genie?" Triveni stared up at him, he was very tall despite the fact that he was floating and not standing. She held his lamp close to her chest, her small fingers holding onto it gently, almost intimately. The genie had glanced down at that and an unfamiliar feeling made his heart skip a beat from the sight.

"That cannot be your true name."

Her voice made his eyes return to hers and again that awareness that this woman was not like most of his previous masters struck him to the core. No one had ever asked if that had been his true name, most had not even cared to know. Of course Genie was not his true name. In all honesty he had been bound to the lamp for so many countless centuries that he could not remember what his true name was, even if he had wanted to.

There were a few moments in the past when glimpses of things that could be called memories surfaced, but he could not hold onto them long enough to find anything significant. They always faded away, as if something was blocking. During those rare times, those glimpses held the feeling of a deep sadness, sometimes happiness. All of them had, however, held a warm feeling he could only describe as deep love.

Shaking his head, he only smiled at his new mistress as he straightened from his bow. "My lady Triveni, I am the genie of the lamp. What better name is there for me other than Genie?"

Triveni looked rather skeptical and she glanced at the lamp in her hand. "It is rather impersonal, like a title. It's not meant to be used as a name." Her dark eyes returned to his and a gentle shake of her head brought in motion the very long plait that Genie had not noticed up until this moment. His gaze traveled to the long braid that ended past her waist, the tip that was bound with a piece of cloth dancing provocatively just above a rather rounded-

"You must have another name. Do you not?"

His gaze shifted quickly back to hers, his face beginning to turn a slightly deeper shade of blue. Guilt prodded him with the fact that he had been eying his new mistress in such a way. He had not meant to in all honesty but there was something about her, something so different and new. Aside of course from the fact that she was beautiful, that did not help either.

He cleared his throat, this strange attraction to Triveni poking him along with the guilt. His heart began to beat an erratic rhythm as he smiled at her. "If I did, I had forgotten it a long time ago." Ignoring the tension that filled the air, he clapped his hands then and rubbed them together. "Well, enough about me, this is all about you kid. You have three wishes, got that? There are a few rules that I am bound to follow as much as I am bound to that lamp."

Triveni held the lamp in both of her hands as she studied it, it looked completely new. The gold was sparkling from the light of the fire and felt so warm to the touch. Maybe it was the magic? She glanced up at Genie and shook her head in confusion. "Rules? What are the rules?"

Genie floated around her and held up a single finger. "Rule number one, no wishing for more wishes. Three is the magical number and all that it will be." He stopped behind her and held up two fingers, his gaze once again traveling down the length of her braid. He caught himself in time though and shook his head with a fierce frown. "Rule number two, I can't kill anybody so please don't try to wish that because it just can't be done."

Triveni turned her head to glance up at him, a slender brow raised. "Do I seem the type to wish others killed?"

Genie found himself gazing into her dark eyes and his frown disappeared, for a moment he was speechless. Attraction was something he had never felt to those who had held his lamp, seeing as most had been men. The few women who had held his lamp had been like most of the men, greedy and selfish. His new mistress appeared to be cut from a different cloth and he was keenly aware of it. "No, kid, I don't think you would ever wish to hurt anyone."

Triveni seemed surprised to have been told that, a small smile appearing on her lips. It was a smile she was not aware of. That small smile had a strong effect on Genie's senses, his eyes never leaving her face.

He continued to stare at her, his gaze lingering on her full lips as he barely held up three fingers. "R-rule number three… I can't make anyone fall in l-love…" He trailed off as her smile deepened at what he said, amusement dancing in her dark eyes. He watched her lips with keen intensity before his hand fell and he dragged his gaze away. "I-I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

The deserts help him, he was acting like some besotted fool. He floated away and cleared his throat, his back facing her. If he did not look at her, maybe he wouldn't act so stupidly. He took in a breath to try and calm his beating heart. "The last rule, I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a very pretty sight to see and in all honesty, I don't like doing it."

After a moment of getting a grip on his emotions, he risked a glance back at her and tried his best to smile cheerfully. "On that note, you can wish for anything as long as it follows those rules. So, what will it be mistress?"

Silence followed this question as Triveni studied the lamp and then the genie that was bound to it. There was a strange look on her face but Genie could not tell what it was. Then, as if the lamp had struck him in the face again, the realization that it was sympathy that he saw on her face struck a cord on his heart strings. She was sympathetic… To _him_ of all people. He stared at her as he had when he first emerged from the lamp, with surprise making him slightly slack jawed. His gaze was so intense that heat rose up into Triveni's cheeks and she had to look away.

Now that her fear of him had abated somewhat, she could see that he had a very pleasant face and his form, despite being blue, was one that portrayed to her a strength and gentleness that went hand in hand. She could feel the heat on her cheeks grow a little more intense and she turned away from him to walk to the fire pit, where her dinner had long since gone cold.

Triveni tucked the lamp into the belt of her robes and crouched down to poke the fire back to life, turning over the ashes and throwing more dried timber into the pit. "I am hungry and would like to finish cooking my dinner. After that, I would like to go to sleep. Thanks to the little scare that I had received, I am now without a camel so I will have to go to the town in the morning and find another mode of transportation." She looked into the small pot and began to stir the contents within. She looked up at the genie she had suddenly been thrust with and sighed softly. "I am afraid I don't have enough for two full bowls but I'll be happy to share. Are you hungry?"

The sun had long since set and a cool wind was blowing across the dunes and stirring the fronds of the palm trees. The moon was rising, a moon that was a couple of days away from being full. Genie glanced down at the pot then at his mistress. "Isn't there something you want to wish for? Something you've always wanted?"

Triveni's gaze grew thoughtful for a moment before she answered, "I suppose that I was feeling lonely. I had wanted a companion, someone to talk to. I didn't really think on it until now." She looked at the pot and prodded the fire again, looking suddenly shy. "I guess you fulfilled that wish without me asking."

Genie said nothing at first, surprise once again making him speechless. Triveni was quiet as she stirred the broth within the pot and began to spoon it into a clay bowl she had left beside the fire pit earlier. She looked up at him, sensing that he didn't know what to do with himself since she had not automatically started wishing for everything under the desert sun. She gave him a smile and held out the bowl to him. "Here, eat something in the meantime, the night is pleasant enough to sit outside and the sky is clear." She looked up as she said this and her face grew distant. "The stars are even brighter tonight… I suppose it is because I am not alone this time."

Genie had moved closer to the fire and reached out to take the offered bowl of food. His fingers brushed against hers and they both looked at each other, a spark of something kindling between them. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Triveni smiled shyly and handed the bowl over to him, her cheeks warm.

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab another bowl. There is still enough in the pot. I didn't realize I had made more then I should."

She rose gracefully to her feet and moved inside the hut, moving aside the curtain that covered the doorway. This had been one of the strangest days of her life. She now had a genie in her midst and she had no idea what to do with him. She supposed she would have to make a bed for him and shop for more food in the morning. Did genies even sleep or eat? She should have asked but she had forgotten. He had this profound effect on her senses that seemed to make everything else just halt. Especially with the way he had gazed at her as if she were the most interesting creature he had ever seen.

If it were possible for her blush to be seen, she would be a fierce red by now. Instead a delicate pink hue could be seen upon her tan cheeks. At least she wouldn't be alone now, having someone else to talk to actually would make things very interesting. Moving quickly, she went to grab a bowl from one of the shelves by her potions before turning back to the doorway.

She would have to talk to him and see what it was that she could do to help him. She knew without having to ask him that his life being bound to that lamp was one of a living hell. Having to cater to a person's very whim with such power and he could not use it to even set himself free. She felt for him and she wanted to help.

Reassured by those thoughts, she emerged from her hut to find that Genie was sitting with his legs folded beside the fire, his bowl looking so small in his large blue hands. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and a large smile appeared. The smile made Triveni's heart thump. Her fear of him was nonexistent now and, gazing at him in the fire's light, he was not only pleasant to look at but one might even say handsome.

No, she could not be thinking these thoughts… He was a genie after all. It was not possible for one such as him to look at a mere human woman in such a way.

Genie on the other hand, who had not realized how suddenly happy he was to see Triveni, began to eat the food she had made. Even though he did not really need to eat, he was still entitled to enjoy the act of eating and to enjoy the food, which was very good. He glanced at his new mistress, who had served herself and sat down across from him to begin to eat.

The fire's light danced upon her face and her beauty seemed even more enhanced. It was strange how even though she could have had mostly anything she wanted in the world right then, the only thing she had wanted to do was sit and eat her dinner with an unexpected guest. When had he ever done something as simple as just sitting and eating a meal? He couldn't remember even if he tried. Well, he knew right then that this was a memory that he would keep. It was only sitting and eating dinner but it was a freedom that he had never experienced and he was grateful for once that his lamp had fallen into the hands of someone like Triveni. Just from this first day of meeting her, he knew that she was a kind person and he was looking forward to granting any wish she might have.

"You smile often, don't you Genie?"

He had not realized that she had been staring at him as he had been thinking. She was smiling at him now, apparently not realizing that she was smiling herself. He studied her face and the smile that she had given him. He knew right at that moment that he was lost. He may have been a besotted fool but he had every right to be with one such as her. His grin was one that he hoped would not betray his thoughts. "I only smile when I feel the need to kid…"

"Hm," Triveni nodded in understanding as she turned her gaze back to the fire. Setting aside her empty bowl, she brought her knees up to rest her chin upon them. "It must be so easy to smile without reason to, I envy that…"

"When the company is as wonderful as it is now, I can't help myself." Genie had said this without thinking and his mouth had snapped shut in surprise. Their gazes locked as they looked at each other from across the fire; that spark that had kindled between them slowly fanning into a small, uneasy flame that flickered to life like a candle. Neither said a word after this and they simply sat there beside the fire for the while, watching as if it held some guarded secret. The small flame that flickered between them surely did and both were unsure as to how to acknowledge it...


	10. The Second Day

**Chapter 10: The Second Day**

* * *

><p>They had sat before the fire until it had died down to glowing embers, the sparkling stars in the night sky becoming more prominent as the blue-black of night descended. Genie was not one to remain silent for long periods of time. He was a large blue bundle of magical energy that needed release when the time called to it. However, this first night with his new mistress had pulled out a side of him he had not known had existed. He had watched her while they sat there in the low light of the dying embers, silent as he had ever been in his entire existence. His gaze remained upon her, taking in the sight of the moon's light spilling upon her dark hair.<p>

Triveni had said nothing since Genie's last comment; she had only stared at the dying embers of the fire until a large yawn emerged, bringing tears to her eyes. Genie saw this and immediately got to his feet or rather he had hopped up into the air and remained there levitating a foot off of the ground. "Something tells me my young mistress is tired."

As soon as he said this, Triveni's mouth had closed and she stared at him, long and hard. Genie fidgeted a little in the air, wondering what he might have said that had made her stare so. Finally, she shook her head, a frown of diapproval upon her face. "Please do not call me mistress again, I don't like it. You are a guest here, not a slave."

Silence had followed this statement and Genie's dark eyes traveled down to the lamp on Triveni's belt. "But kid… I am a slave."

More silence followed and the sad look on Genie's face was more than enough to make the small, little flame in Triveni's heart grow slightly larger. She got to her feet and kicked sand into the pit, killing the glowing embers until all that was left was moonlight. "We will have to do something about that. You've granted people their heart's desire but no one has granted yours."

_Someone grant his heart's desire?_

That was a laugh; no one had bothered to assume that he had wishes and desires of his own. No one... Yet, a strange and wild hope began to grow in Genie's chest, growing hand in hand with the tender feelings that he was beginning to feel toward this young woman. He rubbed the back of his neck as Triveni walked to her small hut, pulling aside the curtain that covered the doorway. She glanced back at him, a slender brow raised in question. "I have a spare bed roll that had belonged to my grandmother. I haven't set it up yet but if you are tired you can sleep on mine. It has been a trying day and I know you must be exhausted."

There again was that kindness. That simple little statement had thrown him so off guard that he had almost fell from the air in shock. He watched her for a beat and quickly shook his head. "You don't need to do that, genies aren't known for their sleeping habits."

A frown played on her pretty features, a small hand reaching up to brush a few locks of dark hair away from her forehead. Genie had never found so simple a gesture to be so appealing. "Are you sure? I do have the room. I have not had overnight guests before so I am ill prepared…" She trailed off as the blue genie folded his arms across his broad chest, an easy smile slowly gliding across his features. He was making her a little nervous and she glanced away shyly, the attraction between them crackling like an electrical current.

"I'll be all right kid, you go on to bed. I've been stuck in that lamp for a while and a bit of fresh, night air will do me good."

"All right… just let me know if you need anything. Good night Genie." Triveni smiled at him then, so deep a smile that it made his heart slam against his chest from the sight of it. She claimed that she envied those who could smile so easily without reason to and yet she did not realize that she did smile without reason and it was such a beautiful smile. He watched her disappear into the hut then floated down to the ground. He sat down as he stared at the curtain and watched her shadow move back and forth through the cracks of the doorway. He watched as the oil lamps that she had lit earlier when out one by one and the moon became his only source of light.

He was going crazy; he had to be going crazy. He couldn't be attracted to her... it wasn't possible for him to be feeling this way. There had been other women who had held his lamp and some had been as beautiful as Triveni but they had never affected him this way. From the moment he had emerged from his lamp and saw the young woman who held it, he knew she was different. Something in him had clicked in recognition, it was screaming: _There you are! Finally, I've found you!_

Genie sat out in the desert night, thinking and thinking about the woman who slept in the hut just a few yards away. He thought of what she had said earlier: _We will have to do something about that. You've granted people their heart's desire but no one has granted yours…_

Would she be the one to finally set him free from his magical enslavement? He thought on the looks she had given, the little things she had said and the more he thought, the deeper his heart fell and the more his hope grew. She would be the one to set him free, he just knew it. She was kind and sweet and everything that he had never thought to see in a person. It was only one night but he felt as if he had known her for years. He made his decision then that if she would speak of setting him free, he would grant her two wishes first. If anyone deserved their heart's desire, Triveni surely did.

Content with his decision, Genie stared up at the rising moon with his chin in his hands, the images of the young Triveni dancing round and round through his mind.

_.oOo._

She awoke with a gasp, her heart pounding hard and fast. She sat up and glanced around her dark hut, the shadows of her few belongings and furniture her only company. She wondered for a moment if it had been a strange dream that had awoken her… or maybe a nightmare. There were lingering memories of whatever that had danced in her sleep. The sound of crying and a heart wrenching pull in her chest, as if the dearest thing in her heart of hearts had been taken from her.

She pulled aside her covers and slipped out of her pallet, her hands braced on the floor of her hut. Her fingers brushed against something solid and she glanced down at the silhouette of the lamp she had found just yesterday in the small cave. All at once it came back to her, the memory of the blue genie that was now in her home. She looked around again and saw that he was no where in sight. Panic gripped her heart with cold, cold hands, a familiar feeling that had been prominent in her forgotten nightmare. She rushed to her feet, grabbing the lamp as she did so, and ran outside to the cold night with only her night dress to cover her. The moon was close to setting but there was still enough light to see the small pond and the palm trees and plants that grew around it. She glanced around in an agitated state, holding the lamp with both hands while moving toward the pond. Her bare feet slipped into the sand, her long dark hair flowing freely in the rising breeze.

"Genie!" Her voice broke the silence of the night and rose up into the air like a frightened bird; the panic beginning to give way to fear. She could not see him anywhere, where had he gone? Had he left without even saying goodbye? "Genie!"

"What's wrong kid? Are you all right?" Genie had emerged from the spout of the lamp in her hands, blue smoke trailing up from the spout and attaching to where his legs would have been. He was so small, roughly about the size of a bird and at the sight of him, Triveni's legs gave way.

She fell to her knees on the banks of the pond, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders and framing her face, unexpected tears of relief welling in her eyes. "You're… still here."

Genie noticed the tears at once and with an explosion of blue smoke, he was his normal size again, kneeling beside his mistress with a large hand on her back. "Of course I'm here; I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to. Kid… why are you crying? Did something happen?"

She did not look up at him and her hair was hiding her face from view. She shook her head and gave a teary laugh. "I feel so stupid now…"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; he didn't know what to do when a woman cried. He had hardly found himself in a situation when it had happened. "Well… tell me what's wrong. It might help if you talk about it."

Triveni brushed away her tears and took in a comforting breath, the feeling of Genie being so near just felt so right. "I had a sad dream or a nightmare… I can't remember for sure. All I can recall is that I felt as if something had been taken from me, something that was important. I woke up then and noticed you weren't there. I panicked..." She glanced up at him then and shook her head. "You didn't wake me up…" Her tone was almost accusing but her eyes held the emotion she did not want said; he could see it clear as day. She had been worried.

Genie started to rub her back, understanding somewhat the reasons why she had reacted the way she had. "You were sound asleep kid… I didn't want to disturb you."

"I thought you had left me," Triveni said, her voice barely a whisper before she bit her lip and suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't see you there and I thought you had left without saying goodbye." She buried her face in his shoulder, her body trembling from the unexplained emotions that ran through her.

Shocked silence was the only response that he gave, the sudden nearness of her wiping all function of speech from his mind. His mouth hung open for a second and all he could notice was the feel of her long hair cascading over his arms, her body against his and the knowledge that the only barrier between them was Triveni's thin, night dress. Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. She was a small woman but it felt so… right, her being here in his arms.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you," he whispered against her ear as he ran a large hand down the silk of her dark hair, relishing in the fact that it was as soft as it looked. It had been one of the things about her that he had been thinking of all night.

A few heartbeats had passed before reality got the better of them and Genie cleared his throat while they pulled away from each other in an awkward fashion. Triveni smiled up at him and he knew he was turning a deeper shade of his blue hue, he only hoped that the moonlight would not make it so obvious.

"I'm glad you're here Genie," she said with that smile as she took his hand in hers and studied them; her small, tan hand against his larger, blue one. "For some reason I can't explain, I just feel as if you're meant to be here."

He looked down at there joined hands, that flame that had begun in his heart growing steadily larger at the sight. It was impossible with him being a magical being bound to a lamp and her just being a human… but it felt so right. The tender smile on Triveni's full lips was evident enough that yes, it felt right so it had to be. What more was there to question?

Without saying a word, he brought his free hand up to her face and traced two fingers down along her jaw. Tucking those two fingers beneath her chin, he gently made her look into his eyes. They stared at each other, the attraction between them sparking and igniting. Her full lips were so inviting, as they had been from the moment he noticed her smile. He leaned down and captured those lips with his own in so tender a kiss. It lasted for only a moment but it was such a wonderful moment and when he pulled away reluctantly, the magic of it, a magic he had never known, lingered sweetly.

The moon was slowly setting in the distance and the cold breeze that blew did nothing to calm the heat of an unexplained passion. Finally, it was Triveni who broke the spell and moved away from him, suddenly and painfully shy. "It's… it's late, I should go back to bed. G-good night…"

She was up on her feet before Genie could say a word and ran into the safety of her hut. The lamp had been forgotten in her hurry but it slowly rose up in a trail of blue star dust and followed after her. All at once, a slow grin spread across his face and he looked at the hand that had held hers. Was this overwhelming joy that flowed in his heart… love? It had to be. His heart thumped hard and with each beat it grew steadily stronger.

_He was in love…_

_.oOo._

By the time the sun had risen the next morning, Triveni was wide awake and washing herself in the basin of cold water beside her bed. The sight of the lamp on her small table in the middle of her room made the heat creep slowly into her cheeks. The memory of that kiss had played itself over and over in her mind and she couldn't think of anything else.

"Enough of this Triveni," she said firmly to herself as she began to get dressed in her robes. There was no sense in acting as if anything were different. Last night had just been a simple misunderstanding, she was being emotional and Genie had tried to comfort her. Nothing else was amiss about it. Satisfied with that thought, she tied her belt tight with a knot and slipped her sandals on her feet. It was going to be a long walk to town and without her camel, she would be lucky if she made it back home before sundown.

She turned around to glance at the purple and violet carpet that hung on the wall. As she started to braid her long hair, her eyes closed slowly as the memory of his hand running through her hair resurfaced. She smiled sweetly to herself as she braided slowly, her fingers moving deftly over and under, over and under…

This was how Genie had found her when he had emerged from his lamp. Her back was to him and her braid was halfway done over one shoulder, leaving her neck bare. His gaze lingered on the skin of her neck; a sudden urge to stroke her skin made him thrust his hands behind him rather quickly. With the realization that he had fallen in love with Triveni, he had found himself to be a little awkward around her. What would he do about it now? Could he do anything about it with him being bound to the lamp? There was so much that was new and frightening about this entire situation and yet he had never felt so excited in his life. Everything so far had brought a much needed change to his life of servitude and he was looking forward to what today would bring.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he glided around her and threw on one of his best smiles. "Good morning Triv."

Triveni opened her eyes and looked at him, her smile remained but the look in her eyes had suddenly gone cool. "Triv?"

Genie's legs appeared and he folded them lotus style, resting his arms on the thighs of his blue pants. He levitated in front of her with his grin in place though he noticed the distant look in her dark eyes. He didn't think that was a good sign. Was she angry about the kiss?

"Yeah, Triv is short for Triveni. I liked the sound of a nickname for you but if it bothers you…"

The sound of her laughter pushed away the unsure feelings he had, her face alight with that laughter made his already beating heart thump harder. By the deserts, she was beautiful… The newly found love in him wrapped itself around and around his heart, keeping in him a bubble of happiness that felt close to bursting.

"It's fine Genie, honestly. It's just that is was what my grandmother used to call me, I found it so odd that you would call me the same thing. I would assume some people might want to call me Veni instead."

"Do you want me to call you Veni?" Genie studied her face, taking in the sight of her as she laughed once more. His grin had grown into a deep smile as Triveni shook her head, her now complete braid falling down the length of her back.

"I like Triv."

"Triv it is then." He cracked his knuckles then as he floated down to the floor. "Well kid, what have you got planned for today? Any wishes come to mind?"

She had glanced at the carpet on the wall, studying its patterns and colors before she moved to the potion shelves with a sigh. Genie glanced at the carpet with interest while he kept a pointed ear on Triv as she started to speak. "I don't think its right for me to wish for anything when you deserve to be free of that lamp."

Genie turned away from the carpet and glanced at Triveni, who was now pulling various sized clay pots from the shelves and placing them in a woven basket. He moved to stand behind her, wanting to reach up and run his hand down the length of her hair. The sudden nearness of him had made her breath catch and she paused in pulling down a small pot, the heat rising into her cheeks. She swallowed and deliberately moved away to put some distance between them. "I can only assume from one of my grandmother's stories that the only way a genie can be free be of their enslavement is if their master wishes for it. Am I right?" She did not look at him as she set the basket of potions on the wooden table and moved to grab her dark brown shawl from beside her bed.

Genie had watched her the entire time, noting her distance and the fact that she refused to look at him. He swallowed the large lump that had formed in his tight throat. "Y-yeah… that's right."

"Well then, we know now what my first and only wish will be. I wish that-"

How fast Genie had moved across that small space. He was in front of her, a large hand over her mouth and he shook his head, the look in his dark eyes almost desperate. "Please kid, not yet. I want to grant you the two wishes of what you want the most. Will you let me do that? Then after, I will be happy to be free."

Love was what made him speak such nonsense; love was what made him put his freedom on hold if only it meant that he could have a chance at granting the woman he had come to love her heart's desire. His gaze was pleading and it was the love that had settled so easily into Triveni's heart that made her nod against his hand. He grinned and pulled away his hand, his broad chest feeling as if it would burst. Love, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and one that Genie would give anything to keep. Even if it meant his freedom, he would be happy as long as he would be able to stay with Triv. She was the kind of girl one only found once in a million years.

_Heaven forbid that anything would happen to ruin this…_

"We're agreed then. So, for your first wish, what do you want?"

Triveni folded her arms under her breasts, her shawl in one hand as she raised a slender brow. "I can have almost anything I want… why don't you help me figure that one out?"

Genie's mouth had hung open for a second before he smiled and snapped his fingers. With an explosion of blue and purple smoke, they were outside beside the pond and Genie was rubbing his goateed jaw. "Well, you need a new camel since the one you had has conveniently run away. But camels are so last century anyway so something new just might do the trick."

He snapped his fingers and a horse appeared a few yards from the pond, a beautiful brown and white mare with creamy colored mane and tail. It neighed prettily and pawed the ground. Genie had the pleasure of seeing Triv's eyes light up with delight and she moved to the mare with all the excitement a young woman could have over a beautiful animal. She contented herself with all of the cooing and petting that she would allow. After a moment, her smile fell away and she rested her forehead against the mare's muzzle.

Genie saw this and his own face fell. "You don't like it? Well I was only warming up."

He pulled on his arm as if he were pulling up a sleeve and pointed his finger at the mare, a spark of blue magic hitting the animal. Two large steeds appeared tethered to an intricate golden chariot, it was something that even the sultan of Alalart would be envious of. Triveni laughed softly and shook her head, stepping away from the horse drawn chariot with a smile.

"While I do love horses, they would not last long on a trek through the desert. I don't have the means to keep them properly watered and fed. I could take care of a camel and know that they can travel the distances I would need them to go."

"Ok so a no on the horses," he said, scratching the side of his head as he thought over what would be the best mode of transportation for his lady love. "Well, we still have a whole list to go through so I'm sure we'll find something you like."

It went on this way for awhile, Genie would make various animals appear. Some Triveni had seen, most she had not. It was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Finally Triveni shook her head and laid a small hand on Genie's arm. "As much I loved those animals, I just couldn't keep them."

His face fell once more and he scratched his chin, deep in thought. "Well what else could you use? I know there has to be something I missed."

Triveni laughed at this and shook her head with a smile. "While you think on that, I am going to grab my potions. Maybe you'll have something that I would be able to keep." She walked back to her hut and just as she pulled aside the curtain to enter, the sight of the gold embroidered, purple and violet carpet hanging on the wall caught Genie's eye and his grin almost exploded.

"Hold on kid, I've got one for you." He glided passed her into the hut and pulled the carpet from the rack on the wall.

"Oh Genie, be careful! It's a priceless heirloom that belonged to my grandmother!"

Genie floated back to her and moved around her, the blue smoke from his smoke tail trailing around her curved waist. "Or, it can be a magic carpet."

The nearness of him made her pause in surprise. His smile was enchanting and she was almost breathless. "A magic carpet?"

"That's right. You won't need to feed it or water it. It can take you where you need to do without tiring. The only thing you might have to do is repair a stitch here and there but I think you can manage that." Genie held the beautiful carpet before her, his smile almost infectious.

Triveni raised a slender brow in question before she sighed, trying her best not to laugh, before giving a nod. "Very well then. Genie, I wish for a magic carpet."

Genie gave a deep bow and his smile never ceased to falter. "Your wish is my command my lady Triv." With those words, blue and white magic flowed into the carpet. As the magic flowed into every thread of the carpet, it lifted one golden tassel and then another until it was moving, almost erratically, in the Genie's large blue hands.

Genie released the magical carpet at once as it floated in the air, blue magic still shimmering on its golden tassels. It moved uncertainly, stretching its threads with open confusion and awe. If it were possible, it seemed to look at Genie then at Triveni, obviously wondering what was going on. The more Triveni watched it, the more she started to realize that it seemed to have a personality of its own.

Genie floated around to the carpet and held his hand down low, his usual grin ever present. "Welcome to the world of the living my new threaded friend, I'm Genie."

The carpet tilted a part of its upper body in interest then took a golden tassel and slapped it down on Genie's hand. The blue djinn laughed at this, pleasantly surprised that the carpet had a great personality all its own. He moved away from the magic carpet and settled behind Triveni, his attitude growing all at once different. His voice was gentle as he placed both of his large hands on her shoulders and pushed her toward her new magic carpet. "This... This is Triveni, the one who wished you here."

The carpet seemed to perk up at once and took her hand in a golden tassel; a part of it brushing across her knuckles in what Triveni could only assume was a kiss. She laughed softly and bowed her head in turn, absolutely delighted. "It's an honor to officially meet you Carpet."

The name seemed to strike a chord in the magical rug because it moved around her and floated in front of her with an eagerness that was surprising. Triveni was unsure of what to do until Genie decided for her and swept her off of her feet and placed her on the magic carpet. "He wants to take you for a test ride, I say go for it and see what kind of a feel you get."

"B-but Genie, I've never flown on a magic carpet before." Triv held onto the hem of Carpet, a sudden excitement like she had never known gripping her stomach. She turned her dark gaze to the blue genie and blinked in confusion. "And how do you know it's a 'he'?"

Genie heaved a sigh and folded his arms across his broad chest. "I know because he's been flirting with you from the first moment you were introduced. Now hold on."

"But Genie-!"

She could say nothing else because Carpet had taken off with such speed that her scream was all that was left behind. Genie watched with envy as the magic carpet took the woman he loved into the bright blue sky. If he had a wish granted then it would be for him to take her flying instead…

_.oOo._

The sight of the hut fading into the distance as the blue sky drew nearer was such a rush.

_This was what it was like to fly! _

She squealed with laughter as Carpet flew into white clouds and dipped in and out of them. Moisture beaded on her face from the water that the clouds carried in their fluffy bodies. Carpet flew through another cloud and then dipped suddenly so fast to the desert below that her stomach flew up into her throat and her scream of delight was more than enough encouragement for Carpet to keep going. The sun blazed in the sky but at this height, it didn't seem to strike as much. It went on like this for an hour before the magic rug decided that it was time to go back. Triveni's hair was wind blown and her clothes disheveled by the time they had returned to her home, but her smile was as bright as the sun.

Genie was waiting for them, floating above the pond as he stared at the reflection of the sky above, hoping to catch a glimpse of them flying. Her laughter was what got his attention and his heart soared at the sight of his love flying down towards him. Carpet didn't look as if he would slow down though and just as Genie was afraid the rug would crash into a palm tree, he stopped. Triveni, however, went sailing in the air straight towards the said palm tree, her grip on Carpet having slipped. Genie was there to catch her, narrowly avoiding the palm tree. They circled above the sands, his arms holding her close while she looked up at him with a breathless smile. "Thank you for catching me…"

Their attraction crackled just as it had last night and Genie reached up to stroke her cheek, his dark eyes on hers. "Triv," he whispered as he leaned down so close to her full lips…

Carpet was there in a heartbeat, pulling on Genie's arm and pointing a golden tassel off into the distance. Genie tried his best not to groan and Triveni tried not to look too disappointed at the interruption.

"What is it Carpet?" she asked gently as Genie floated down and set her gently to her feet.

Again, Carpet pointed off into the distance and Triv looked up towards the path that led from her home to the town. She almost paled at the sight of the horse that was galloping over the dunes, its rider bearing the silver and red colors of the Alalart royalty.

"Someone from the palace..." Her tan skin had taken on a paler hue as she recognized the rider of the horse. "Oh no... The both of you have to hide before he sees you!"

Carpet saluted to her before taking to the air and disappearing into the hut. Genie was more reluctant to leave and he kept a hand on her waist, a move that Triveni did not ignore. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I can stay."

"Genie, I'll be fine. Just go and hide, please!"

She had turned to him then, her dark eyes pleading. He could not deny her even if he tried and he bowed his head, shrinking slowly in size as he floated away to where his lamp rested in the hut. As soon as Genie had disappeared into the hut, Triveni had wrapped her shawl around her head, tucking the last bit around her face so that only her eyes were seen. As the horse drew nearer, she took a clay bowl from the bank of the pond and dipped it into the water, pretending to be drawing water as she listened to the hooves drum against the sand.

All too soon, the horse had pulled up beside the pond and its rider was gazing down at her with keen interest. Triveni had put the bowl of water aside as she glanced up at the rider. It was the royal vizier to the sultan, why he was here, she could only guess. The man was richly dressed in exotic robes with the silver and red colors of Alalart. His turban was all red with a white feather adorning a red jewel that Triveni could only assume was a ruby. His mouth was covered by a neatly trimmed beard that was sleeked with oil that smelled of lilies. He dismounted, a silver pointed shoe emerging from beneath the robes that adorned his lithe frame. He was terribly handsome, with a smile that bore no warmth to it. His dark eyes took in the sight of the young maiden covered from head to toe in earth tone, patched rags. She was already kneeled in the sand but she bowed even deeper, a man of his status deserving of nothing less.

"My lord, you humble me with your presence. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She spoke with voice that she reserved to those she did not want close, those that she did not trust. This man, whose name was Asad, was one of them.

Asad gave one of his cold smiles and it sent a chill through her, oh she did not like this man. She hadn't since their first meeting more than ten years ago. If anything, the years that had gone by had seemed to make it worse. The royal vizier leaned down with a strong, tanned hand held out to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My lady Triveni, the pleasure is mine," he said, his deep voice flowed slowly past his lips like thick, dark molasses and she suppressed the urge to get up and run into her hut. She glanced down at the hand he offered and took it, allowing herself to be lifted to her feet. He had such cold, cold hands… hands that brought back the fear from her dreams the night before.

It took a strength of will not to pull her hand from his, even when he ran a broad thumb across the back of it. His smile remained as he tried to see the face that was hidden beneath the shawl that had always covered her. He knew that she was a beauty like no other. He had seen when she did not realize she was not alone, he had watched with an obsession that had consumed him for what he felt was all of his life.

"My lady, why do you hide your beauty so? One such as you should not hide but show all the beauty the heavens and earth had bestowed upon you." With this, he reached up and pulled away the shawl without warning. Triveni took in a breath to protest but bit her tongue and allowed him this one indiscretion. Her shawl fell away and Asad took in the sight of her. There she was, _his_ beauty. Here she stood with that face that had haunted him for years. She would be his, he would see to it.

"I have come, my dear, for his Majesty's potions. They had been promised the moon before but you had not arrived with your delivery. His Majesty had sent me out to collect them from you." His smile grew as his hand trailed just an inch from her hair. "Also, if you would, there is a matter of importance I wish to speak with you of. One that I feel will benefit you as well as me."

Triveni paled at the reminder, the sultan had been feeling unwell and he had sent for her the previous month. She had assessed his symptoms and promised to deliver various potions that would help to ease the pain and discomfort. Since Genie had arrived, she had completely forgotten about it. She took in a breath as she tried to keep her voice calm, not acknowledging the other matter that he had wished to discuss. "My apologies my lord. I had promised to bring it this day but with the disappearance of my camel, I am afraid I was not able to. I have them inside; I will fetch them for you."

"Very well my dear, please take your time." Asad reached up to brush her cheek with what was supposedly affection. All it did was make Triveni's skin to crawl. She excused herself with a deep bow and turned to disappear in her hut. Once inside, she rushed to grab the few large clay pots she had made for his Majesty and almost jumped when Genie appeared behind her. "Who is that guy? I don't like him."

"His name is Asad; he is the royal vizier to the Sultan of Alalart. Genie, do not worry. Just stay here and wait for me. I had forgotten that I had promised to bring the Sultan some potions. I have to go and make sure that his Majesty takes the right amount of each potion without killing himself. I should be back before sundown." Triveni placed the pots in a leather bag that hung on a peg by the shelves and turned to him with a bright smile. "I'll be fine, just stay here and don't be seen."

"Can't that Asad guy just take it and go?" Genie did not like this situation one bit and he kept his hands braced on her arms, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

"If the sultan were to take the wrong amounts and die, I would be the one to blame and they would have me killed. I do not want that to happen."

"Then leave this place, I can take you away somewhere. Anywhere you could think of. Just wish it and I will make it happen."

Triveni shook her head with a sad smile and pulled away from Genie. "If only I could, but the people need me here. Even if some of them are little less to my liking…" She reached up to place a hand on his face. "Just wait for me. I will be back."

With those words, she left the hut with her leather bag in hand. Genie floated to look out the cracks of the curtain that hung across the doorway. He watched as the richly dressed man named Asad picked Triveni up by the waist and settled her on the horse before hopping up behind her. The man then slipped his arms around her waist to take hold of the reins before they road off down the path and toward the dunes. Genie felt the unease in his chest grow and he cast a glance at the carpet that floated beside him, his face set in a dark frown. "Follow them and make sure she is all right. If it looks like she is in trouble, get her out of there."

The purple and violet carpet raised a gold tassel in salute before turning and flying out of the doorway. Genie folded his arms as he heaved a sigh, the desert sun making the pond beside the hut sparkle. He watched the pond, cursing his enslavement to the lamp. He was not free to move as he chose, only where the lamp was at the time. If Triveni did not have the lamp with her, he could not be there to help her.

With that man she had rode off with, that Asad... There was something about him that was not right, from the instant he had rode up there was a presence about him that spoke of something… _dark_. Genie couldn't name what but it was something familiar that he felt he had come across before.

Cursing this shock of déjà vu, Genie sat in the hut and waited for his love to come back.

_.oOo._

The sun had moved across the sky and settled in the western dunes, the sky was a blood red and there were no clouds that could be seen. Genie had waited and waited but when the sun had set and darkness descended, the fear in his heart would not abate. He was beginning to think the worst when suddenly the sound of something whooshing through the air caught his pointed ears and he looked out the doorway expectantly. The moon was beginning to rise, almost but not quite full. Carpet was flying down from the heavens and on him, Triveni rode with her arms wrapped around herself. As Carpet touched gently down to the sands, she slid down off of him and ran a hand across his embroidery. "Thank you for the ride Carpet, it was lovely."

Genie moved away from the door just as Triv entered, her magical carpet following behind her. She walked passed without a word to him and placed her empty leather bag on the peg beside her shelves. The silence stretched for too long and finally Genie moved to her, his heart dreading to hear what might have happened. "Are you all right?"

Triveni placed her shawl upon her bed and moved to get water from a pitcher on the table. She passed a glance at him, not quite looking at him as she served herself some water in a clay goblet. "I am fine, Genie. I said I would be back." With water in hand, she went outside to the cool, desert evening and walked to the banks of the pond. She settled herself down on the ground and watched as a few of her most favorite blossoms in the world began to bloom under the light of the near full moon.

Genie followed after her, his gaze never leaving her form. He floated beside her, staring at her a moment longer, before his gaze followed hers to find the few white blossoms opening to the night, their fragrance dancing on the night air like some secret.

"I was worried," he said, his large hands resting on his lap. "Something might have happened to you and I wouldn't have been there to help you."

Triveni did not look at him or say anything; she only took a sip of her water and watched as the moonlight spilled on the white blossoms across the pond. Finally, she spoke to him. "Those flowers that bloom there, they are called Arabian Jasmines. People use them for all kinds of perfumes. oils and potions." She tilted her head, a gentle but thoughtful smile on her face. "I try not to. I like them just the way the earth had intended them, to bloom in the night as if they were the stars themselves. They are the most beautiful blossoms in all the Seven Deserts and beyond."

Genie's pointed ears appeared to droop as he watched the flowers, the reality that the love he felt for this woman might not ever be anything more. He swallowed a few times, trying to loosen the tightness that had grown in his throat. What Triveni said next made his heart feel as if she had taken it out and crushed it in her hand.

"Lord Asad had asked for my hand in marriage."

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest, tried to give a smile, but all he could manage was a half-hearted grin. "R-really? I guess that is great news. You'll want the best. I could come up with some ideas for a wedding attire, maybe… uh…" he trailed off and he hung his head, he couldn't go on saying these things. He didn't mean them. Of course if she wished for this, he would have to grant it but oh, would his heart break. He couldn't wish her happiness with a man that was all wrong for her. He didn't need to explain how he knew this, he just _knew_…

"That's sweet of you Genie." She turned her head to look up at him, a soft smile on her full lips. He didn't look at her; his heart just couldn't take it. What a fool he had been, to think that he would have ever had a chance with her. It wouldn't have worked; they were just too different from one another from two different worlds. He didn't notice that she had stood up and walked around the bank of the pond, her eyes on the reflection of the moon.

"I declined his offer…"

His head snapped up, his dark eyes following her form as it stopped on the bank across from where he floated. She reached down to caress one of the jasmine's white petals, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Asad had demanded why and I had told him. He was furious and demanded that I leave the palace at once." Her dark eyes traveled to him then as the frown disappeared and a small smile touched the corners of her lips. "You had sent Carpet after me, didn't you?"

Genie nodded wordlessly, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. Triveni nodded, more to herself, as her smile grew. "I thank you for that Genie. As I was leaving the palace, Carpet was there waiting for me. I was able to come home much sooner than I had hoped and I was so happy to see you here."

Genie did not move as he watched her bend down to trail her fingers through the water. Finally, he found his voice and he asked the question that had plagued him the whole time she had spoken. "Why did you say no?" he asked, his deep voice close to a whisper. However, Triveni had heard him and she paused, her eyes staring at his reflection in the pond.

"I had told him the reason why I could not marry him was that my heart already belonged to another." She raised her eyes to him and gave him such a warm smile. Already Genie knew the answer and his broken heart quickly mended. "If perhaps there was a chance that the one my heart had chosen could possibly feel the same, I was not going to ruin that happiness."

Genie clasped and unclasped his hands, his body trembling with emotion as Triveni straightened and folded her arms beneath her breasts. Her smile was deep and her heart filled with the knowledge that a love could indeed be so real. "From that moment you had kissed me, I knew you were the one. You have made me smile more times since you had arrived then I had ever done so in all my life. You've made me laugh when I had no reason to." She tilted her head as she shook her head at the sweetness of it all. "I fell in love with you even though I knew that it was a fool's idea. However, I cannot deny the love I feel for you Genie and I wanted you to know that."

Genie's mouth had hung wide open at those words, the sound of her voice bouncing back and forth in his head.

_I fell in love with you…_

He glanced down at the gold shackles that adorned his wrists but he did not feel that binding to the lamp. All that he could feel at this moment was the sudden freedom of the knowledge that the woman he loved felt the same. He looked up at her, his mouth forming into a wide grin. All of a sudden, he threw his hands up in the air, blue and purple sparks emerging from the tips of his fingers.

Triveni jumped back in surprise as Genie took to the air and flew across the small pond to her, catching her in his arms and hugging her tightly against him. "Triv!"

He let out a whoop of pure joy as he flew up into the night and held Triveni by her waist. His large, blue hands gripped her firmly, keeping her safe, as he held her up above him. "You don't know how much I've wanted to say this to you." He lowered her then and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away just as she gasped from the shock of it. The fact that they were circling in the air did not help in matters.

He laughed at that and kissed her again. "I love you, Triveni!" He planted another firm kiss. "I love you!" Another kiss landed and Triveni pulled away with laughter, her small hands braced on his broad shoulders.

They circled high above the desert sands and Genie held her closer, the gold earring in his right ear glinting in the moonlight. He rested his head against hers as he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Tell me again. Just tell me…"

Triveni placed her small hands on either side of his face and moved her head from side to side with a smile. "I love you Genie…"

His smile was one that Triveni would remember always. Genie looked as if finally, after a long journey, he had _finally_ come home.

* * *

><p>(an) Sorry for the lack of updates, real life keeps you busy with obligations. Much love to everyone!


	11. So This Was Love

**Chapter 11: So This was Love**

* * *

><p>"What in all of the Seven Deserts could they be doing?"<p>

The princess of Agrabah stood with a slender hand placed firmly on her hip, her gaze traveling over the crowded room filled with feathered and jeweled turbans and sparkling gold and silver headdresses. Jasmine herself was resplendent in a two piece, lavender outfit with hints of white silk sown into the hem of her shirt and belt of her pants. Her hair was left loose; all that adorned it was a lavender headband that bore an amethyst at its center. A gold necklace and matching earrings glinted in the torch light. Her dark eyes were currently searching for a particular turbaned head that belonged to her husband, who had conveniently disappeared just as the Sultan was encouraging the court to dance. Since the dinner had been a private family affair, none of the nobles had been present, but as soon as that was done, his Majesty had opened the doors to the court to join in some dancing. The nobles of the court were not the kind to turn down a chance to show off to one another. Tonight was no exception.

"I thought he said he was going to find Genie, what could be taking so long?" Jasmine folded her arms beneath her breasts and huffed softly, looking a tad less regal then that of the woman who was beside her. Sahira stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her dark eyes also searching the crowded room. Her choice of attire for the evening was a little darker in tone than that of Jasmine's. She also wore a two piece outfit but hers was a deep, midnight blue. Gold embroidery edged along the hem of the shirt and hips of the pants.

She wore a set of thin gold chokers that lined her slender throat and clinked when she turned her head. Her hair she had left loose like Jasmine's and a thin gold headband crowned her head; a large, deep blue sapphire settled comfortably upon her brow. The silver comb that she wore often in her hair was kept in a silk pouch that hung from her wrist. The small, pointed green stone that hung on the silver chain below the gold chokers clashed with the gold and midnight blue of her attire.

Sahira was searching the room for her cousin-in-law but her eyes were also searching for a large blue form that had been missing since dinner. Since the genie had disappeared, Sahira had felt as if a part of her had disappeared along with him. She could not explain as to why, maybe she was tired from all of the festivities. but she could not deny that she was missing the sight of the strange genie. Jasmine noticed her cousin's lack of conversation and passed a questioning glance her way.

"Sahira, is something else bothering you? You look so troubled. Are you still deeply concerned about the truth of your birth?"

Sahira returned her cousin's glance, her dark hair falling forward to frame her pretty face. Her chokers clinked with a melodious sound while her matching gold earrings swung lazily from side to side. Oddly enough, it was not the questions of her true origins that had taken over her thoughts but the whereabouts of a certain magical being. "Oh, no Jasmine. I am all right… I am just a little tired."

Jasmine studied the other woman with concern; Sahira still looked as if she were unwell. Was there something else that she was afraid to speak of? She placed a hand on Sahira's arm and offered a kind smile. "Why don't you retire for the evening? You do look exhausted."

"I don't feel right leaving you by yourself, what of the guests?" Sahira frowned lightly in turn, her fingers absently brushing across the silk pouch.

"Don't you worry about the guests; most of them don't even know what the dancing is all about anyway."

This brought a laugh out of Sahira, her face brightening for a moment. Jasmine smiled as well and rubbed her cousin's arm. "Go on and go to bed Sahira, don't worry about us. Father and I are quite capable of handling the court."

"Jasmine!" The Sultan had arrived as if on cue, the crowd parting with bows as the older man made his way towards his daughter and niece. He was smiling and his eyes were dancing as much energy as the people around him. "My dear daughter, you must join in the dance and you as well Sahira. You two can not stand here when the music is so lively!"

Indeed, the musicians were playing a rather catchy tune but Sahira was in no mood to dance the night away. She bowed deeply to her uncle, her hair cascading over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. "I am honored your Majesty, but I must excuse myself. I am feeling rather tired from the evening thus far and would like to retire."

The Sultan's smile faded a little, his snow white beard dropping a fraction. "Of course, if you are still feeling unwell. Go on my dear, go on. Jasmine and I will have to dance a little extra just for you."

The shocked look in Jasmine's beautiful face was absolutely priceless and Sahira was laughing once more, her face alight with the love that she bore for her family. The Sultan smiled in return at his niece's obvious enjoyment before his wandering eye noticed that his son-in-law was missing. "Jasmine, where has Aladdin disappeared to? I have not seen him since the dancing had started."

"I was just wondering the same thing Father. He said he was going out into the gardens to find Genie but he hasn't returned."

She didn't know what made her speak, in fact it felt as if someone else had taken control of her mouth. The mention of Genie had struck a cord within Sahira and she could barely believe what she had said next. "I will look for them Jasmine. I will be passing the gardens on the way to my rooms. I can stop by and see if Aladdin and the genie are there and tell them that their presence is requested."

The Sultan's smile was bright as he reached to take his niece's hand and pat it. "Would you do that? My dear you are too kind. There, the matter is settled. Now Jasmine, come and indulge this old man with a dance. We haven't had musicians play like this since I had been your age." He took Jasmine's hand then and led her to the middle of the room, the crowd parting with bows and smiles at the sight of the royal father and daughter. Sahira watched as Jasmine threw her one last look of amusement before she turned to her father and prepared to dance.

Sahira watched as her uncle and cousin danced to the lively music that filled the large room. A twinge of envy poked its ugly head at her; she would never again have a moment like that with her own father, the man she had thought her father. She felt as if she would never have a moment like that with anyone…

Her heart growing heavy, Sahira turned on her heel and left the room filled with the dancing forms of bejeweled turbans and flowing silks, left the sight of a father and daughter enjoying the simple moment of a dance…

.oOo.

The gardens were surprisingly quiet in spite of the party that went on within the palace. Sahira had been expecting to see a few of the nobles milling about the hedges and small trees in the garden. However, there was no sound aside from the splashing of the water fountain. As she walked further down the corridor, she heard the sound of male voices conversing. Her walk slowed while she listened to the voices.

"She was going to marry that man? Genie I don't understand, why didn't you tell her how you felt?"

"I was afraid to." A second, deeper voice responded to the question, the tone in his voice could only be described as sad. "Aladdin, I've never been in love before. I've never felt that strong and overwhelming feeling that builds in you when you simply look at that one person. As if everything in the world just simply stops and falls away, all because of them."

There was a thoughtful silence after this statement and Sahira frowned lightly in confusion. One of the voices she had recognized as Aladdin's but who was the other? The deep voice was so familiar and yet she couldn't place from where she had recently heard it. A keen awareness began to prick at her senses, as if her nerves had suddenly been fine tuned. That voice could only belong to the genie; she had only heard him speak once before. It had been the first day she had arrived when he had rescued her from colliding with the pillar after the carpet ride. She had not recognized the sound of it at first since he had not spoken to her since that day. He never said a word to her. He only floated there, looking as if a camel had stolen his tongue before disappearing from sight.

She stood there in the dimly lit corridor, a couple of feet from the flight of stairs that led down to the garden proper. She moved toward one of the large pillars and edged around it to try and get a better look at the two friends in the garden. Aladdin was standing with his arms crossed across his chest while the genie, sat levitating a few feet from the ground, his legs folded beneath him. Both friends were facing each other and Sahira had a good view of their profiles. The sight of Genie made her heart skip a beat and an unexplainable yearning rose up in her.

"I can understand that." Aladdin gave a nod in agreement, the blue feather of his turban swaying back and forth with the motion. "I look at Jasmine and that is all I feel. Just seeing her smile is enough to make me feel like I can take on the world."

Genie stared at his friend before he grinned and started to laugh, a quick burst of joy that made his face almost seem to glow with light. "I kind of figured you would Al." He laughed even more then, his smile so wide and bright. The sight of it made Sahira breathless, she knew that laugh and she knew that smile. That yearning in her heart almost made her take a step forward, her body crying out with need.

_There you are! Can you see me? I am here! Look, I am here…_

She stopped herself with jolt, her golden, pointed shoe hovering just above the floor from the first step she had been about to take. What in all the seven deserts was she doing? This yearning that had taken over her, this sudden urge to be near this magical being she did not even know. Was she completely losing her mind? She stayed beside the pillar, her dark hair completely putting the shadows that surrounded her to shame. The young man and his friend did not notice the princess that watched them, her dark eyes wide and filled with fear.

"So, what had happened to her? Did she really marry that man?" Aladdin was truly interested, his handsome face set in a light frown. "That royal vizier… What was his name?"

Genie's smile vanished and a dark look settled upon his features, the mention of the vizier was all that was needed to set the tone of anger within the blue genie's frame. He clenched his fists tightly as he glanced down at them. It was ten thousand years too late, if he had asked for his freedom sooner he might just have saved her…

"Asad… His name was Asad… I will never forget that name…"

That sense of awareness settled deep within Sahira, that name was familiar._ Asad… _

A sliver of fear pricked at her heart and a hatred that she could not explain made her bury herself against the pillar. That name brought something, shadows of pain and fear. She closed her eyes and shook her head, but how could this be? There was so much that she was not understanding and yet a part of her recognized this name just as a part of her recognized the genie that floated some yards from her.

_Asad… who was Asad?_

Sahira did not know if the breeze had been blowing the entire time she had stood there in corridor or if it had just picked up without her realizing. With that breeze a voice whispered through the leaves of the small trees, a voice that seemed to speak to her.

"_In order to learn the truth of who you are…You must first find the light of the shining Blue Star…"_

Sahira looked around in confusion, she was hearing voices now. _Voices that were reciting the riddle?_

What did the riddle of the Blue Star have to do with the genie? The lines were dancing back and forth in her thoughts while she turned her gaze toward the genie that spoke with his friend. She studied his face as if she could find the answers there, his blue hue standing out against the torch light that danced on the walls and the pillars behind them.

He was handsome in a certain way; his face bore a cheerfulness that stated that he did not frown as much as he did so now. That frown did not look right. He should be smiling and laughing, not frowning…

It was that frown that jogged the vision into play. At least it could be called a vision. Maybe a vision? Though Sahira could not recall having had such an experience as the memory of the one that surfaced now…

.oOo.

"Who is that guy? I don't like him."

The blue genie floated in front of her with a deep frown, his large hands clenched tightly at his sides. The light that flowed in through the small windows of her small hut landed on the genie's tense form, making his blue hue resemble the blue sky above.

She was moving various clay pots into a leather bag and her heart pounding like a drum. Fear clenched her heart; the thought of the richly dressed man outside of her home was enough to send shivers down her spine. She took in a breath and shook the hair from her eyes. "His name is Asad; he is the royal vizier to the Sultan of Alalart. Genie, do not worry. Just stay here and wait for me. I had forgotten that I had promised to bring the Sultan some potions. I have to go and make sure that his Majesty takes the right amount of each potion without killing himself. I should be back before sundown." She turned to look at the genie; he had reached out to place his large hands on her arms. She stared up at this mystical being with a dark frown filled with worry, his goateed jaw set firmly. A wondrous feeling filled her as it had since the night before when he had kissed her.

"Can't that Asad guy just take it and go?" He rubbed her arms, his dark eyes pleading. It tore at her heart to see that look on his face and she was almost tempted to stay… Almost…

"If the sultan were to take the wrong amounts and die, I would be the one to blame and they would have me killed. I do not want that to happen."

"Then leave this place, I can take you away somewhere. Anywhere you could think of. Just wish it and I will make it happen ."

Just make a wish and she would be whisked away just like that…Would he would be with her? Would he still wish to stay with her even after she used her last wish to set him free? She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile as she pulled away from his sweet touch, knowing her dreams were foolish. "If only I could, but the people need me here. Even if some of them are less to my liking…" She reached up to place a hand on his face, that handsome face that had suddenly become the only thing she could think of. "Just wait for me. I will be back."

She could feel his eyes on her as she clutched her leather bag tightly and walked out into the bright desert sun, the curtain that hung across her doorway falling back in place behind her. The royal vizier to the Sultan of Alalart stood beside his horse, his lecherous dark eyes taking in the sight of her bare face. A small and cold smile appeared on his terribly handsome face as he waited for her. She had never felt as exposed as she did at this moment but she refused to give into the urge to pull her shawl back over her face. Asad was a man of power and she had to tread lightly around him. Offending him would be a grave mistake on her part and the fear that his presence brought out did not help in matters.

Taking in a shuddering breath, she walked over to the vizier and suppressed the urge to squirm away from him as his hands reached out to grab her small waist and pick her up. He set her gently on the saddle before hopping up behind her and snaking his arms around her to grab the reins.

"Shall we?" He spoke lazily in her ear, his voice flowing like dark molasses from his mouth. She held down the urge to tremble at his nearness, the fear eating away at her and she knew not why. She gave a nod in consent however and soon she was riding up the path toward the main city of Alalart. The thought that Genie remained behind did not settle well with her but it was too late to do anything of it…

.o-o.

It did not take long to reach the main city of Alalart, known as Alart, and they were at the palace much quicker than Sahira would have thought which was a relief on her part. They had ridden through the main street of the city and entered the palace gates. Before she knew it, she was inside the palace and before the sultan, bowing deeply with her potions in hand.

The Sultan was an old man with many sons and daughters. He was also very kind and he greeted the healer with a smile and many thanks. She gave strict instructions on the correct dosage for each potion and to maintain a healthy diet while taking the potions, doing so would maintain the sultan's joint pains down to a manageable level. The sultan was grateful and before she knew it, she was being given a large pouch filled with gold from a servant. She bowed deeply to the sultan and wished him many healthy days.

Asad had watched all this from his post beside her and as soon as her audience with the sultan was done, he took her away from the throne room. The fear that had dulled slightly from dealing with the sultan came back in full force. She realized, with a sickening thought, she was alone with the vizier. He had led her to the palace gardens, the sun was just beginning to set and all she could do was wait for Asad to say what it was that he had needed to say. She was anxious to get back home and realized with a jolt that she had stayed longer then she had plan to.

"My dear Triveni, we have known each other a long time," Asad began to speak, his voice making her skin crawl. He had led her to a part of the gardens where a small oasis had been made, water bubbled up from the earth and the sight of it made Triveni pause in mid step. It was a beautiful but for some reason it lacked something, some kind of life was missing from it. She did not look at Asad as he moved around to pick a flower from one of the bushes, a deep red flower that Triveni had never seen before. It had many pretty petals and little thorns that sprouted its stem. He presented it to her with a flourishing bow, his dark eyes never leaving hers. "A beautiful blossom for a beautiful desert bloom…"

Not saying a word, she took the strange red flower, being mindful of its thorns. It was a beautiful blossom but for some reason she did not care for it, perhaps it was because of the man that had presented it to her. Asad rose from his bow, his cold smile ever present as he walked around Triveni and trailed a hand with long, slender fingers down her long plait. "You are a very special woman Triveni, do you know that? There are things about you that would make a man wonder… You hide your beauty behind that shawl and you ask for nothing in return for the work that you do. You deserve so much more then what you have…"

Triveni swallowed back the lump of fear that had risen in her throat and she kept her gaze a bush of white flowers that were beginning to bloom to the coming evening. Arabian Jasmines, she had a few of them at the pond by her home. The thought of her home, and of Genie, floated down upon her and the fear that had gripped her since the journey's beginning fell away. Genie was there for her, waiting for her to return. What was she doing here?

"My lord Asad, I am but a humble healer. I am blessed with all that the Guardian Airosche has bestowed upon me. I will ask for no more than what I need." At the mention of the Guardian of the Blue Star, Triveni's gaze moved to the sky to find the lone, bright star that shown with blue light against the blood red sky. Its color reminded her of Genie and she realized then that she missed him. Terribly.

Asad paused beside her and gripped her chin in his hand, his touch was ice cold and his eyes were just as so as he stared at her. At the mention of the Guardian, Asad's cold face had turned dark. "So you say my dear, but with this that I offer you consider it as a blessing of the… _Guardian_." The sneer at the mention of the Guardian of the Blue Star could not be missed. He did not respect their patrol goddess...

His eyes stared down into hers, looking almost hypnotic as his thumb trailed along her jaw line. There was power in his gaze, a power that Triveni recognized as sorcery. The power of the spell curled around his words as he spoke, that power having no affect on the young woman whom he tried to bewitch. "I wish to take you as my wife Triveni, stand by my side and you will become the most powerful woman in all of the Arabian Deserts."

Triveni stared into the vizier's eyes, this sudden announcement taking her by surprise. _He would take her as his wife? _

Never. She would never be the wife of such a man as this, not even if it meant it granted her all of the power in the world. The tone that he had spoken in was not merely demanding it of her but was trying to enslave her. The power of his spell floated around her and yet it had little effect on her senses. In fact, it seemed to do the opposite. The thought of marrying this man sickened her and even though he was handsome, there was nothing kind about him.

He was a terrible man who thought of nothing and no one but himself and it was with this thought that she knew she could never be the wife of such a one as him. She was graceful as she pulled her chin from his touch and moved away from him, the red flower he had given her dancing between her fingers.

"I am truly honored my lord but I must decline." She bowed her head to him, acting the humble servant. "For you see, my grandmother had been the oldest living member of my family and as such she had arranged a suitor for me at the day of my birth. I am betrothed to another and since my grandmother's passing, he has sent for me to become his wife. He respected my grandmother's wishes for me to continue her healing work for the people of Alalart but he has been keen to see us wed. So my lord, though becoming your wife would be an honor, I am afraid that I cannot forsake the vow that had been made between my family and that of my fiancee's under the Blue Light of the Guardian Airosche."

How had such a lie flown freely from her lips? And to use it under the Guardian's name… Yet Triveni knew in her heart of hearts that it was not truly a lie. For the one her heart had chosen for her had indeed come for her. It was the most strangest of things to have occurred and yet she knew that her heart belonged to Genie. There was no force in all of the Seven Deserts that could take that away. This love that had taken form in her heart for this magical being could not have been by chance and she knew it. It had been meant for Genie to come into her this thought in mind, she held onto it as her only lifeline.

She turned to Asad and replaced her shawl, covering her face from the world. No one would see her face save for those closest to her and the only one who held that place was waiting for her return. Asad gave no reaction to those words and yet she could sense the anger rolling off of him. He turned away from her, his red and silver robes catching the rays of the setting sun. He looked as if something he had anned had not worked out quite the way it should have and for good reason. The spell he had cast would not work on one that had found true love.

"I am truly sorry my lord," said Triveni, she placed the red blossom he had given her on a stone bench that rested beside the stone pathway. She would keep nothing that he had given her. All that she needed was right at home in her small hut beside the pond.

"Leave this place. You have outlasted your welcome," Asad hissed between his teeth, his anger now clear.

There was something wrong and Triveni was quite aware of it. She did not need telling twice as she bowed quickly before turning on her heel, fleeing the gardens and the palace all together. It was a daring move for her to have rejected him and yet the thought that he would try to cast a spell upon her to make her do his bidding was deplorable. She was fully aware of sorcery and she also knew that somehow she had escaped from a terrible fate. All thanks to the love that she now realized that she felt for her Genie…

Smiling happily to herself, she emerged from the palace gates, mentally bearing herself for a long walk home. She had no horse or camel and her magic carpet had been left behind so she was stuck traversing the desert on her own. Well, it was not the first time it has happened.

She began her walk up the main street; her thoughts only of the blue genie that had come into her life and a smile touched her lips. She did not notice the shadow that followed behind her in a flowing motion until it rushed around her and wrapped her up in its threads. Triveni gasped in surprise as Carpet released her from the hug and began to motion for her to get on.

"Carpet? How did you know I was here?"

The magic carpet arched his upper body before nodding. How was it possible for a carpet to nod? Triveni was not sure but Carpet somehow pulled it off. He began to mime the motion of rubbing something with his top tassels. Triveni knew at once what Carpet meant and her smile was bright as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Genie had sent you?"

Again, Carpet nodded and flattened himself, motioning for her to get on. Triveni hopped on without hesitation and laughed, the thought of going home making her happier by the minute. The sky was beginning to turn a husky deep blue from the coming night and she knew it would be long after sunset before she would get home. However, Carpet was going to make journey fun and she would be home much sooner than if she had walked. She couldn't wait to get back to her small hut so that she could be with her Genie. She could not wait to tell him that she had fallen in love with him…

Hugging herself happily, the thoughts of the royal vizier already began to dim as Carpet took off into the evening sky. Genie was waiting for her and she could not wait to get home…

.oOo.

"She didn't marry him."

Sahira was roused from her strange daze by the deep voice that spoke nearby. Somehow she had ended up kneeling down on the ground, her hands braced against the pillar. What was she doing on the floor? What had that been just now?

Rising slowly to her feet, Sahira blinked a few times to try and focus on her surroundings. She was in the gardens at the royal palace in Agrabah but that vision or memory, whatever it had been, had felt so real. Somehow she had seen something she was not supposed to see. Or was she? Confusion settled down on her as the vision/memory poked and prodded her thoughts. The genie had been in that memory; was he somehow tied to the riddle of the Blue Star?

Sahira looked at Genie and Aladdin, listening to the blue being with rapt attention as he spoke. Genie's face had grown soft as he heaved a sigh and a small, smile played on his lips. Aladdin studied his friend and his own smile began to take shape. "She didn't?"

Genie shook his head as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "No, she didn't marry him. I remember sitting at the banks of this small pond that she had beside her home. It was a tiny oasis, a few plants and palm trees, and she stood on the other side of the pond, caressing the petals of an Arabian Jasmine." He reached up to scratch his chin as he glanced up at the sky, the memory of that night playing in his head. His smile deepened then as he sighed. "I remember asking her why she had said no and she said…" He closed his eyes then, the memory of Triveni standing at the bank of the pond, moonlight spilling on her dark hair while a secretive smile adorned her beautiful face.

"What did she say?" Aladdin asked, his full attention on Genie's story of his true love. He had never heard of Genie's past before, had never thought to ask it of him and now that Genie was sharing, he wanted to know. Genie had fallen in love and it was this mere thought that had Aladdin wondering in the back of his mind...

_What had happened?_

Genie looked down at his best friend and laughed, his hand falling away from his chin. "Well Al, what did you think she said? 'I had a great night, thanks for waiting for me.'"

Aladdin's face fell and a light frown appeared, his arms falling to his sides. "Is that what she said?"

Again, Genie burst out laughing and shook his head. Sahira watched Genie, knowing exactly what he was going to say next just as it had left his mouth. Her own lips formed the words as he spoke, that part of her that recognized him yearning and yearning to be closer to him.

"She said that she had fallen in love with me…"

Aladdin's smile grew at those words and he reached out and punched Genie on a broad shoulder. "I knew it! She did love you! And you was afraid she didn't!"

"Ow…" The blue genie rubbed his shoulder in mock pain, his face set in a frown. "That hurt you know…"

"Well? Did you tell her you loved her too? Or were you too afraid?" The future sultan of Agrabah was looking none too regal as he pulled of his turban and rand a hand through his dark hair. Genie huffed and folded his arms, turning away from his best friend. He was now facing toward where Sahira stood and she hid behind the pillar in surprise, her heart fluttering in panic mode.

"I was not afraid. In fact I took her in my arms and kissed the sandals right off of her. I told her that I loved her and…" He trailed off at this as his arms fell away and he stared at the sky with a smile. "I asked her to tell me again that she loved me… She had said it as if it were the most powerful thing." He closed his eyes and he could still hear her voice as she had rested her head against his.

_I love you Genie…_

Aladdin moved away from the pillar that they had been near and stood beside his friend. A sudden thought had hit him then, a sudden understanding to the why that he had never figured out since the moment had happened. "Genie, is that the reason why you were willing to give up your freedom?"

Genie glanced down at his friend quickly, his pointed ears drooping slightly. He couldn't believe that Aladdin had still remembered. "I guess it's that obvious now… I wasn't lying when I had said you would never find a girl like Jasmine in a million years. I had my chance at true love and lost it. I didn't want to see your chance at true love go out the window."

Aladdin grew quiet at this statement and looked at the turban that he held in his hand. It was a sobering thought. Of course Genie did not have a happy ending with his love. If he did, he would not have been still bound to the lamp and trapped in the Cave of Wonders.

"Genie, what happened to you two? You had just found each other, how…?" He could not ask the rest of the question. The sad look that had gripped Genie's face was enough to tell Aladdin that this story would end in anything but a happy note.

Sahira knew this as well, she knew exactly how the ending to this tale would come about. She stayed leaning against the pillar as she listened to Genie tell his tale of lost love, a haze of blood red sand beginning to dance in her mind's eye…

* * *

><p>(an) I'll update as when I can, no promises as to when. I'm so glad some old readers are finding this story again! -=waves hello=- thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs.


	12. The Third Day

****Chapter 12:** The Third Day**

The night was clear and cool and the moon shone brightly, almost but not quite full. They danced in the air, slowly twirling about while Genie held her close. His grip on her was sure and Triveni was not afraid. Nothing in the world seemed to matter save for this moment, where the very deserts sparkled like diamonds beneath the light of the moon. Time passed, Triveni contented herself with nestling her face in the warmth of Genie's neck.

Genie could not believe that he was holding the woman that he loved at this moment, could not believe that she loved him in return. He wanted to shout, he wanted to explode, he wanted to keep on dancing in the air just like this and never let her go. Finally, she pulled her head away while a smile played on her lips. "I think we should get down now… I'm starting to feel light headed."

"You too?" He breathed, knowing full well that the light headed feeling had nothing to do with their dance. He complied however and slowly began to descend back to the sands below. He set her gently down but did not release her. Instead he reached up to brush the hair from her eyes. Triveni laughed softly but her laugh was cut short when his lips had found hers in a gentle kiss that stole her breath away.

Genie pulled away and ran a broad blue thumb across her full lips. "You have such soft lips, do you know that?"

She blinked in response before her smile emerged and another laugh escaped past the lips that he adored. "I did not know. Thank you for telling me." She giggled again as she moved gently away from him and began to walk back to her hut, her long braid swaying gently from side to side. Genie followed her, floating a foot above the sand, watching the way she moved, the way she held her head.

He couldn't believe this was happening… The only question that lingered now was what were they going to do next? They had found each other but that did not change the fact that she was still a human and he was… Well, he was a djinn. He pushed the thought from his mind as he ducked passed the curtain into the hut. He watched Triveni lighting the oil lamps around her small home, her soft laughter emerging as Carpet followed behind her.

Genie folded him arms across his broad chest while a smile lingered on his goateed face. She still had her second wish, if he suggested that maybe just maybe she would wish to be immortal like him and then used her last wish to set him free. His smile grew at that thought, he would finally be free. He would be free to see the world, free to do what he pleased and go where he pleased and the best part of all would be that he would have Triveni with him. They would see the world together. Genie had never known what true happiness was until now and for the first time in his long imprisonment, he felt true hope.

Triveni had turned her head to look at him, her smile growing soft as she blew out the small flame she had used to light her lamps. Genie swallowed the sudden lump that had risen in his throat as his arms dropped slowly to his sides. Awareness sparked between them, the reality that they were together and that love had found them in the most strangest of ways. Her smile deepened as she turned away shyly and walked over to her small cooking area to gather some food from her stores and cooking utensils. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"Oh ok." Genie looked around the small room and spotted his lamp resting on Triveni's bed, glittering in the lamp light. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head as he smiled and began to back off into the doorway. "Triv, I'm going to step outside for a minute. Just rub the lamp if you need me."

"Um… all right," she said as she looked up from her food stores to see him disappear through the curtain. A puzzled look drifted across her face before she shook her head and went back to preparing dinner. Carpet was floating behind her, the upper part of his body arched with interest as he watched Triveni chopping and dicing a few different vegetables and then throwing them into a pot. He wasn't too engaged in what the healer was doing because he noticed the pebbles that were being pelted at him from behind.

Carpet turned around to see Genie's face filling one of the small windows of the hut. He placed a finger over his lips and beckoned to the magic rug to come outside. Curiosity peaking, Carpet floated out the doorway and into the cool night air. "Psst! Over here!" Genie was on the other side of the hut that faced the pond; the scent of the jasmines lingered there strongly.

Carpet flew to him and rubbed a golden tassel on his upper hem in confusion. Genie peeked into the hut to make sure Triv was busy before he leaned in to whisper. "I want to do something special for Triveni but I'm going to need your help. You're going to have to keep her busy while I work on this…"

Carpet tilted his body as he listened to Genie's plan to woo the lady he loved. What he was planning was border line on breaching the limits of his enslavement but there were a few loopholes that he had discovered during his time bound to the lamp. There were actually some liberties that he had access to when he used his magic and he was going to put it to the test tomorrow. "Now I need you to remember this for tomorrow. On my signal, you'll take her for a ride. Take her wherever you want to go but make sure that you keep her away from this spot until I let you know when it is ok to come back. Got that?"

Carpet gave a nod in understanding before he turned and flew back into the hut to join Triveni. Genie turned to look at the small oasis and the night blossoms that Triv had said were her most favorite flowers caught his eye. This was going to be perfect for tomorrow night, the moon would be full and bright if the weather was good and by the time he would be done with his gift to Triv, she would never recognize this place. Hopefully she would love it.

"Genie?" Her voice floated from the doorway as if his thoughts had been calling her. His grin was huge as he came around from the side of the hut, his dark eyes settling on Triveni's face. She caught the grin and a slender brow rose in question. "Are you ok? You've been gone awhile."

"I'm fine, never been better actually," he replied as he floated behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He brushed his lips against her hair while heat rose up to Triveni's cheeks, the sudden display of affection taking her pleasantly by surprise.

"Oh," she breathed in response as she placed her hands over his and rested her head back against him.

He laughed as he settled his chin on top of her head. "It's been a strange day huh?"

"I think it was one of the best ones I have had in awhile…"

His laughter rose up at that comment and she laughed a little in turn. He gave her gentle squeeze as they stood there, watching the moon as it rose slowly into the sky.

.oOo.

Triveni was up before the sun the next morning and moved quietly around the hut as she gathered her clothing, a wash cloth and the basin and pitcher from the small table beside her bed. Genie was no where in sight but she knew that he was in his lamp and she did not want to disturb him. She went out into the cool morning toward the pond, being careful to hide behind the bushes while she bathed. She filled the pitcher and basin with water and stripped of her night dress. She began to hum softly to herself as she poured the pitcher over her head, drenching herself in ice cold water. She suppressed the urge to cry out at the freezing temperature and laughed instead as she went on to get herself properly clean.

After this was done, she took an old wooden comb that had been wrapped in her robes and began to comb the few tangles from of her long, dark hair. Her hair was the only vain pleasure that she allowed herself to have and she took great pains when caring for it. She closed her eyes as she hummed gently, the rising sun changing the sky from a deep blue to a faint pinkish-gray.

Genie had emerged from his lamp by this time, hoping to catch sight of Triveni sound asleep. When he saw that her bed roll was empty, he settled down on the floor and looked around while scratching his head. Where could she have gone so early in the morning? Carpet was still here, he had rolled himself in the corner that he had used to hang from before he had been given life, if he slept or if he chose to be still, Genie didn't know.

Leaving the hut, he stepped out into the early morning desert, his pointed red shoes dipping in the sand that was ever present just outside of Triveni's home. He glanced around only once before he was greeted by the sight of a small form bathing by the pond. Her long dark hair and the few bushes that lined the banks of the pond barely hiding the obvious fact that she was completely nude to the world. Genie stood frozen, shock rooting him to the spot as he watched Triveni comb her wet hair. She was humming to herself and a dreamy smile lingered on her full lips as she ran the comb down and down through her hair. He probably would have stood there for awhile longer if she hadn't stopped humming and glance behind her to catch him staring at her.

Their gazes locked and the reality of it all sparked and crackled in the air between them. It seemed as if time had completely went still before Genie literally turned a deep shade of red and disappeared from view in a puff of smoke. Triveni was blushing as well as she quickly dried herself and got dressed. She gathered her things while the memory of Genie looking as if he had walked face first into a wall played in her mind over and over. She was laughing by the time she walked back into her hut and put her things away. Genie was no where to be seen and Carpet was watching her from his corner, his upper body arched with faint interest. She kept her smile as she went to grab the gold lamp from her bed and gave it rub. A stream of blue smoke rising from the spout was his response and she laughed again as she reached out to curl her fingers around the blue smoke. "Genie, please come out."

Genie's blue form emerged from the spout, he was about the size of a mouse and he wouldn't look at her. He had his hands folded behind his back, he looked so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… um…" He reached up to rub the back of his neck while he turned a deeper shade of blue.

Triveni moved to the table in the middle of the room and set the lamp down on it, shaking her head with a shy smile. "Genie, please be yourself. I like looking up at you."

Genie complied and he grew to his normal, large size. He stood before her with his shoulders hunched as he gazed down at his pointed, red shoes. He refused to look at her and in all honesty, he couldn't look at her now without having the image of her bathing by the pond stuck in his head.

"Genie…" Triveni reached out and took his large hands in her own smaller ones, she was embarrassed as well but nothing terrible had happened and he had the decency to have disappeared. "Look at me, please?"

His pointed ears were drooping as he reluctantly looked at her and the smile he saw on her face was not what he had been expecting. Her smile deepened and she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest. "It's all right, it would have happened at some point I suppose. There is little privacy in a place such as this."

That was not what he had been expecting to hear either and he blinked a few times before he smiled and slowly returned her hug. He was confused beyond reason but she didn't seem to think anything of the fact that he had just seen her... His heart skipped a beat at the image that kept taunting him and he cleared his throat as he pulled away from her rather quickly. "I… uh… d-do you have any plans for today?" He kept a comfortable distance between them as he folded his arms across his chest, not trusting himself after what had happened.

Triveni was full aware of this and she only smiled as she moved over to her food stores to prepare something for breakfast. "I was going to head into town. I have to see some of the people. I need to know how the potions I had given them are taking effect on their ailments. Then I need to visit the Temple of Airosche to make an offering. Did you want to come with me?"

Caught off guard by that question, Genie only stared at the woman he had come to love beyond reason and he slowly nodded, wondering how in all the seven deserts he had been lucky enough to find her. "Y-yeah, sure."

Triveni turned to him with a bright smile and held out her cooking pot to him. "Wonderful. Now how about helping me with breakfast?

.oOo.

Triveni's hut was situated about a few miles outside of the town known as Sudari. It was a small settlement on the road that led to the city of Alart and a big rest stop for those merchants and traders that traveled through on their way to the city. Triveni had ridden on Carpet to the town while Genie remained hidden in his lamp which hung from Triveni's belt.

They landed outside of the town gates and she wrapped her shawl tightly around her face so that only her eyes were seen. She had her large basket with her bearing various potions and an old walking staff that she leaned heavily on as she walked. "Wait for us here Carpet; we will be back in a little while." Her voice revealed that she was smiling beneath her shawl and she gave Carpet an affectionate rub before hobbling through the gates. The guards who stood on either side of the gates recognized her at once and waved her through with a greeting. Triveni's grandmother had been highly respected here in town and no one knew that her grandmother had passed on. She had played the illusion of an old healer woman so well that no one knew that she was indeed the granddaughter in disguise.

It took most of the morning to go from house to house, making calls on the residents that had needed her help and checking on those who had healed nicely thanks to her potions. She made her last call on a young married woman expecting her first child and after giving advice to rest as often as she could and giving a small potion to ease the woman's nausea, Triveni set off for the temple that rested in the middle of town.

Once inside the cool building, she was pleased to find she was the only one there. The temple was comprised of a few rooms for the priestesses to live in while they cared for the temple. The main chamber itself was large with huge windows in the upper part of the chamber that allowed the sunlight to flow in, giving the entire room an ethereal atmosphere. In the center of the chamber, a marble statue of a beautiful woman dressed in flowing robes stood. She bore a gentle and serene smile upon her face with her arms outstretched in her left hand she held a jasmine and in her right hand a crescent moon. On her forehead there was a sapphire that had been carved into the shape of a five pointed star, indicating her as the Guardian of the Blue Star, Airosche.

Triveni walked toward the statue and kneeled before it, dipping her hands in the water of the fountain that the statue stood over. Removing her shawl, she ran her wet fingers across her cheeks and whispered a prayer to the Guardian as she set her small offering of incense and the dried petals of jasmine down among the other offerings by the fountain. Once she was done, she sat back in her kneeled position, watching the sunlight as it played across the statue's serene form. Genie had emerged from his lamp at this point, peeking a little. "Is it safe?"

"Yes," she laughed softly as she watched Genie hover a little from his lamp to look around. His size was small so as not to be seen and he looked up at the statue of the Guardian with interest.

"Is this the Guardian?" he asked as he studied the statue.

"Yes… the Guardian watches over all of the Seven Deserts. It is thanks to her that we live." Triveni tilted her head thoughtfully as she studied the Guardian's serene smile. "There is a legend from countless centuries past that has been handed down in Alalart. A legend of a time when great evil had fallen upon Arabia and a dark and powerful demon had crossed the deserts causing destruction and death in its wake. It was because of this demon that the Blue Star had awakened and the Guardian Airosche had been born. She descended from the light of the Blue Star during one of the great Eclipses, bringing with her powerful magic to bestow upon a chosen human to defeat the demon. The warrior she had chosen was a man named Isufa. It was thanks to the Guardian and the great magician Isufa that the demon met its end. Isufa used the magic that the Guardian had given him to cast the demon back down into the depths of the spirit world that it had come from and sealed it away. Arabia was saved from being turned into a dark world of despair. Isufa's name has been forever remembered in the pages of history and the Guardian is honored every day in songs, stories and festivals."

Triveni looked down at Genie as her smile deepened. "It is a truly wonderful story to tell and one that must not be forgotten. Evil can never truly be gone from this world and when it comes again, the people of the deserts must be ready to face it. To remember what the Guardian had given to us so that we may not lose hope."

Genie had listened to her tell the story while he had watched the statue of the Guardian. There had been something familiar about that story but he could not recall from where he had heard it. That familiar sense lingered around the statue's serene smile; he had seen that smile before. It irked him, this feeling that he was supposed to remember something but couldn't.

A shadow suddenly fell across the statue's face and Triveni jumped in surprise, glancing around the empty chamber. She was not alone. She had the terrible feeling that she was being watched. Genie caught her sudden movement and looked up at her. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Triveni only shook her head and got to her feet. "I thought I saw something, it must have been a bird flying by. In any case, I think we should leave now, it's getting late."

Genie disappeared back into his lamp without question but as they left temple, he could not shake the feeling that he was supposed to remember something, to do something. It followed him the entire way as they flew back home while Triveni had the oddest feeling that they were being followed.

.oOo.

The moment that they had arrived back home, and Triveni had put away her belongings, Genie caught Carpet's attention and waved to him. That was the signal. Carpet waved in turn while Triveni placed her basket beside the door, not seeing what was going on behind her. She straightened and rubbed her back with a sigh just as Carpet came around and swept her off of her feet. "What? Carpet? What are you doing?"

The magic rug did not let her down as he flew through the doorway and out into the hot afternoon sky. Her protesting cries could be heard drifting away as Genie watched them fly off with a smile. "And now to get to work…"

.oOo.

"Carpet, bring us back now, please?"

The sun was setting and still Carpet flew on. He had taken Triveni over Sudari and Alart, passed a few caravans and back again. The hours had passed and Triveni knew that this had to be Genie's doing. She was going to give him an earful the moment they came back home. Her anger rose as time passed, it was only when an explosion of blue sparks in the distant horizon caught their eye that Carpet turned and flew back toward the hut. Night had fallen and the moon was beginning to rise beyond the sand dunes and mesas, big and full.

Triveni was clenching her fists tightly as they descended from the sky but as they got closer the anger began to fade away. The sight that greeted her was breathtaking. A huge oasis had replaced the small pond and few palm trees that had been her home for so long. Moonlight danced on the life that surrounded a sparkling lake, making it look as if the oasis had been carved from sapphires.

As Carpet flew down into the clearing of the lake, Triveni's gasp spoke measures to the beauty that could not be seen from the sky. Arabian Jasmines lined the lake, blooming under the light of the moon. Fireflies danced above the surface of the water, looking as if the stars had come to life. Carpet had stopped on the banks of the lake and she numbly took a step down onto the soft sand.

Her hut was covered in Arabian Jasmines; the night blossoms had been draped over every inch on the outside of her home so it looked as if her home had grown from the oasis itself. It was nestled among a group of palm trees and flowering bushes. She turned around in shock, the beauty of it overwhelming her before a sudden burst of blue light engulfed her from behind. Her patched robes disappeared while a gold and silver robes took its place. White silk draped her petite frame as white, pointed shoes replaced the sandals on her feet. Gold ribbons were braided into two long plaits within her long, dark hair as she turned around in surprise.

Genie stood behind her with a gentle smile, his hand dropping from when he had cast his magic. Triveni looked down at herself before she looked up at him with a question in her dark eyes. "Genie?"

He said nothing as he walked to her and brushed the hair from her eyes. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch while she felt something comb its way into her hair. She opened her eyes and felt the object that Genie had placed in her hair. She pulled it out and stared at the silver comb, on it was the carving of an Arabian jasmine, made in such fine detail she could even see the veins in the leaves. Tears stung her eyes as she stared at the comb and a smile appeared, she placed the comb back into her hair and looked up at him. "It's so beautiful…"

Genie still said nothing as he walked behind her and ran his hands down along her braids. She leaned back against his touch with a sigh as he reached up and around, draping a silver chain around her slender neck. On the chain, a large pointed stone hung, the stone began at the top point with a gentle green which flowed downward into purple which then flowed to white at the bottom tip. It settled itself just above her breasts; it was surprisingly light for such a large stone. She glanced down at the stone pendant, the words having gotten caught in her throat as the tears filled her eyes once more. "Why..?"

Genie turned her around so that she faced him, tucking a finger beneath her chin before he leaned in to kiss her. She would have melted right there if he didn't have such a strong hold on her. He pulled back with a gentle laugh, his thumb grazing her cheek as he cupped her chin. "It's because I'm in love with you and I wanted to show you how much."

He kissed her again before he began to lead her toward the lake, step by step, until they were standing on the rippling surface. Fireflies danced around them while the jasmines basked under the light of the rising moon.

"Dance with me," he whispered to her as he pulled her close and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She could say nothing as they began to move lightly across the surface of the sparkling water in a gentle, swaying motion. They danced to music that only they could only hear, moving slowly with the fireflies until Genie placed both of his hands on her waist, his smile ever so gentle as his touch.

"Hold on," he said before he took off toward the heavens above.

Triveni cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His deep laugh rumbled in his chest as he moved one hand beneath her knees and held her close. They flew through a thick bank of clouds before emerging among the heavens. The moon was huge and bright and the stars twinkled like diamonds.

Her laugh surrounded him and bombarded his senses. "It's so beautiful," she cried as she looked around at the endless skies that surrounded them.

"Don't let me fall!" She turned her laughing dark eyes up to his as she tightened her hold on his neck. "I'm not a genie, so I can't fly."

He held her more tightly against him and leaned in to rest his cheek against hers, his lips just above her ear. "I'll never let you fall. I'll always be here to catch you."

"Will you?" she asked, a gentle laugh emerging. However, there was a sense of sadness in her words when she spoke next. "Will you still be there the moment I set you free?"

He pulled back to gaze at the face of the woman who had given him so much joy despite the life he had been bound to. His flying eased a little as he rested his forehead against Triveni's. "My heart is with you… No matter where I go or who I am with, my heart will stay here with you."

They stared at each other for a long moment, their love for one another clearly visible as Genie flew on. Her sigh was one that was filled with emotion and her voice trembled slightly when she spoke. "You're scaring me Genie, you're never this serious."

She was right about that but… he had never met anyone who had slid so easily into his heart the way she had. He had never met anyone who made him feel as if he could be more than just… a slave bound to a magical lamp. He couldn't remember ever loving anything or anyone as much as he had grown to love her in his entire existence. With that reason, Genie hoped that what he would ask of her this night would allow her to see that it was all worth it.

"I'm sorry Triv," he said as he gave a wide smile and held her closer. "Let's have some fun then. Hang on tight."

"Oh no, please don't do what I think you're going to do… Genie, don't!"

Her next response was a scream of pure joy and terror as he shifted in the air and dove through the clouds back down toward the desert sands below. "Genie!"

Genie slowed down a little and he laughed at the slightly scared look on her face. "I'll bet you your second wish that you can fly."

"What?" If it were possible for Triveni to grow pale, she would have done so now. She kept her arms draped tightly around his neck as he adjusted his hold on her so that his hands were braced on her waist once more.

"I said that I'll bet your second wish that you can fly." He was bracing himself as she gave him a frightened look.

"Genie, you wouldn't."

"Trust me."

She stared at him for the longest time before she took in a breath and gave a nod. "All right."

His smile grew at those words and he leaned forward to kiss her with a passion before holding her up before him and letting her loose into the air. Her scream as she was released was caught up by the rushing wind, her stone pendant flying along with her braids behind her. The oasis seemed to be coming nearer at an alarming rate but for some odd reason she was not afraid. She looked around her to the sparkling stars, the full moon and the deserts below her. Genie was next to her, grinning at her and she could not help but smile in turn. It was then that a peculiar feeling enveloped her and a strange sense of weightlessness flowed through her body. Her descent began to slow until finally she was floating of her own accord, sparkles of green and blue light emerging from her small form.

Genie could not believe what he was seeing as, for just a span of a heartbeat, Triveni was floating in mid air. He could sense powerful magic emanating from her for that mere second before it was gone as quickly as it had come and she was falling once more. He reached out to catch her in his arms and he spun her around once as they slowly descended back down to the oasis.

Her arms settled themselves around his neck again and she was smiling dreamily up at him. "Genie that was amazing. You almost made me feel as if I was flying by myself."

A frown played across his face as she buried her face into the warmth of his neck. He hadn't been the one to make her float like that. He had been just about to when that strange magical force emanated from her for that mere second. Was there something more to Triveni that even she did not know? That magical force that she had given off, Genie had sensed it before. Again that feeling from earlier in the day began to rise, as if there were something he should be remembering but couldn't.

As they descended back down to the banks of the oasis' lake, Genie set Triveni back on her feet. She held onto his hands as if she was still afraid of falling but she was smiling and everything was all right in her world. The smile that she gave him was enough to push the strange thoughts from his mind and they stood at the banks of the lake, holding hands. The moon was high in the sky by this time, a perfect white orb that resembled a pearl among a sea of diamonds.

"I just love the stars, the way they twinkle and shine. No matter what happens in this world, the stars are always there watching." She turned to face him, the silver comb in her hair shining beneath the light of the moon. Her smile was one of wonder and love, her dark eyes sparkling with a happiness that bore no worries for what tomorrow would bring, only the joy of the present. The oasis was quiet and calm, its lake reflecting the stars above. The water lapped gently against the bank on which they stood together, their fingers entwined. "That's how I feel about you Genie. You're like a star, never changing and always watching the world as it passes by. A bright, blue star…"

She trailed off at that as she closed her eyes. "I don't know why but something about you reminds me of the Guardian of the Blue Star." Her smile faded slightly as she slowly opened her eyes and studied the powerful being that she had grown to love. Genie could see that there was awareness in her eyes, as if she were recalling something. "Genie... do you feel as if you should be remembering something? Something important but you just can't recall what?"

Genie paled visibly at those words, those were the same thoughts that had been plaguing him since they had visited the temple earlier that day. "I…"

Whatever he had planned to say was lost because Triveni turned away from him at that moment as she held up a hand to shush him. She was glancing over at the shadows of the trees and bushes across the lake. Her hand fell away from his lips as she moved away from him and reached into the belt of her pants where the lamp hung. She pulled it from her belt and held it in both hands while a stern expression gripped her beautiful features. "I should have done this days ago. I don't why I haven't."

Genie could sense the sudden urgency in Triveni's stance. They looked at each other and he shook his head. "You can't, not yet. You have to make your second wish." He moved quickly to her and he gripped her hands tightly, the lamp held between them. "I need you to make your second wish to be with me. You're only human now but if you make this wish… we can be together. I've been around for so long and most of my existence I can't recall, it all was a big blur. Until I finally found you. You gave me hope and you gave me your love. I don't want to lose that. Please Triv."

Triveni glanced down at their joined hands then up at him, a moment in when she could see the hope in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes caught the movement of a shadow beyond Genie's broad frame. Her eyes grew wide as she pushed away from him with surprising force, an explosion of green and blue magic emerging from her hands and pushing him away from her. "Look out!"

A shadow of something had streamed from across the lake, missing the genie and the woman by inches and hitting the hut covered in jasmines. The hut erupted into flames, the light revealing the shadow to be sand, strange sand that was the color of blood. Genie rubbed the spot where the strange magic that Triveni had cast had hit him on the chest. It was warm and tingled with the magic that flowed from him.

"Genie!" Triveni cried out as a form emerged from the depths of the trees to stand on the bank on the other side of the lake. It was a tall man, draped in red and silver robes. His turban was gone, his dark hair flowing freely as flames danced around him. Blood red sand flowed beneath his feet and with each step he took the red sand emerged with flames curling around the edges. It was the vizier of Alalart, looking less than human as flames and blood red sand danced and flowed from his body. Blood red sand had erupted from beneath Genie's feet and wrapped around him tightly so that he could not move. The heat from the sand was unbearable and he could feel the strange power binding his own into submission. He gritted his teeth at the pain of it, struggling against the binding of the sorcerer that held him.

Asad stopped at the edge of the lake, his handsome face contorted to a manic grin as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I should have known why my spells did not work. Centuries of searching and I finally find her, countless years only to find that YOU have taken her from me once more!"

He pointed a long finger at Genie as he said this. Genie had no idea as to what Asad was talking about and his confusion was evident to Asad. The vizier's eyes grew wide at the realization and he laughed, his laughter was harsh as he shook his head with utter amazement. "I cannot believe it. You do not remember anything? I had no idea that my curse would have worked so well." He laughed again as he tightened his fist and the sand tightened around Genie. He gasped at the pain, his eyes searching for Triveni, who was a few yards away from him. She was also bound but not by the sand that gripped him. Deep, red magical bindings held her tight and her breathing was shallow as she watched her love be overcome by the pain the sand caused him. The lamp had fallen away from her and was resting between them. Carpet had been bound in the same magical bindings that held Triveni some distance away from the flaming hut.

It seemed the only one that Asad truly wanted to hurt was Genie. Though why that was, Genie couldn't figure out. Asad was speaking as if he knew the djinn but Genie could not recall any moment in time that he had met this sorcerer. There was that strong sense of déjà vu that hung around him but that was all there was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Genie gasped as he struggled against the blood red sand, his dark eyes never leaving Triveni's kneeled form.

Asad rubbed a few grains of red sand from his fingers, the sand falling down in a flurry of sparks. "I suppose it is a good thing that you do not remember. Ridding her of any memory of you will make it so much easier. The fact that you had even found her again is what truly amazes me. Having bound you to that lamp I had assumed that it would the last that I would see of you. And yet, I was clearly wrong." Asad laughed even more at this as he began to walk across the surface of the lake, the water sizzling as the flames and the red sand made contact. "I find you here with her. It seems that there are forces at work that are determined to see you two together." The manic smile fell from his face as he clenched fist again, the sand tightening further around the blue genie so that he could not even breathe. "However, she is mine. You were never supposed to be the one to find her. Not then and not now."

Genie glanced at the vizier, confusion mixing with the pain that bombarded his senses. Had he heard right just then? Had this sorcerer just said that he had been the one that had bound Genie to his lamp? Genie studied the sorcerer; a part of his mind scraping for any memory in time that he had seen met this man. He could come up with nothing, nothing but a feeling of déjà vu and the frustration was clear as Genie tried to struggle against the blood red sand that held him and his magic. There was something more, something that Genie was missing, and whatever it was he knew that it involved Triveni. He had to try and save her.

Asad turned his burning gaze to the woman kneeling at the banks of the lake, watching as she took in faint breaths, trying to fight against the magical bindings. "I was right about you all along Triveni; you are more than just a woman. The powers you possess are equal to no other force in all of the Seven Deserts. You may be human now but once you are 'awakened', you will remember who you had been and you will see me the way you meant to centuries ago."

Triveni shook her head, her dark hair falling across her forehead. "You… I will never look at you as anything more than a demon. My love belongs to the one my heart has chosen." She turned her gaze to Genie then, tears welling in her eyes. "No one will have my heart but him…"

The rage that gripped the vizier's face made him look gaunt and skeletal. "Lies! He's filled you with lies!" Asad clenched his other fist and Triveni screamed as her bindings tightened around her.

"Don't hurt her!" Genie growled, trying to fight against the blood red sand that held him. He had to escape but his magic was bound and Triveni did not have the lamp so she could not use her wishes. He was stuck and the vizier knew this well enough as his manic, dark eyes broke away from Triveni.

Asad glanced down at the golden lamp that had fallen to the ground between the genie and the woman and a cold sneer curled his lips. "I will not hurt her, never will I hurt her. But you my dear genie, you will no longer taint her with your magic." He lifted a single finger and the shifting red sand that flowed beneath his feet spiraled up toward his hand before taking shape into a flaming spear that hovered above the lake's waters. "Take a good look at your lady love, it will be the last you will ever see her again." He laughed then as he released the flaming, blood red orb, its target the golden lamp that rested in the sand.

What happened next was straight out of a nightmare. Time seemed to slow as Triveni cried out, her body erupting with blue-green light. The dark red bindings that held her fell away to nothing but sand as she got to her feet and rushed to the lamp...

Genie was aware that he was yelling. He was aware that the sorcerer was screaming. However, all that he could see was the flaming spear as it punctured Triveni's side with a sickening impact that sent her flying across the sand, the lamp held safe and tight in her small hands. The spear had lost its shape at the moment it came in contact with Triveni and dissolved to a pile of blood red sand. The blood that spread across her tanned skin and into the silk of her gold and silver robes, however, did not dissolve. It grew and began to drip down against her side, her breath hitching as she stared at Genie. She barely could manage a reassuring smile for him.

"No no no!" Asad was screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried to twist away from the red sands that were beginning to surround him. "Not again! I was so close! So close! She was meant to choose me! She was supposed to choose me!" His cries continued on as the blood red sand surrounded him completely and finally cut away the screams of the sorcerer that tried to escape whatever force that was now compelling the red sand to engulf him. The royal vizier was lost in the red sand that swirled above the lake of the oasis. It spiraled and swirled into itself until there was nothing left but a single curl of red sand and flame which faded from view.

The sand that had bound Genie faded away to nothing and the moment he was free, he rushed to Triveni's side. Gently he cradled her against him, shaking his head as tears began to slide down his cheeks. "Why…?"

Triveni took a gasping breath as a faint smile touched her lips, the blood that oozed from her side not ceasing it its flow. "…h-had to protect…l-love you…"

Genie leaned down to grasp the hands that still held his lamp. "Use your wish now. I can save you, please Triv." His voice grew hoarse as he watched the life flow from the woman he loved. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, not now, not after they had finally found each other.

"I… k-know now…" Triveni said as she reached up to place a hand against his cheek and he gripped it in his own.

"Triv please, I can't save you unless you make a wish… please I need you with me."

She shook her head weakly, her eyes drooping. "N-no… f-free…"

Genie squeezed her hand tightly as he kissed it. "Damn it Triv! I can't save you unless you wish it. Please… please… wish for me to save you. Please Triveni, I love you."

Her smile was a sweet one as she took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Y-you will r-remember… no n-need to be s-sad… it's n-not… t-true goodbye… w-will see…" Her breathing grew faint as her smile wavered. There was something in her eyes, the knowledge of something that she had just discovered and was trying to explain. "G-Genie… remember us… Y-you are my love…true y-you… my K-Ka...hil..." Her whisper trailed off as her breath left her with a soft sigh and her eyes slowly closed.

The lamp that she had held on to tightly slipped away from her slackened grip and fell with a thud to the ground. Genie shook his head in disbelief as he held her against him. "Triv? Triveni please, open your eyes. Please, please don't leave me." He rocked her as he buried his face against her hair, his tears falling down into her dark locks. "Please Triv… please…"

He kept rocking her even when finally hit him that she was gone. Her blood stained his hands but he did not care, he did not care about anything now. Carpet kept his distance, his body drooping with sadness. They did not notice the old man that stood on the edge of the trees, seemingly watching the scene with a grim face. His hair was long and silver, hanging past his shoulders. He wore old, brown robes and he leaned heavily on a wooden staff that bore a bright blue jewel on top. Tattoos made from blue ink adorned his cheeks and his pale blue eyes gazed straight into the distance beyond the grieving djinn that held the body of his only love.

The elder gripped his staff tightly, the blue jewel upon it flashing with light. "You must let her go," he said as he slowly walked forward, his unseeing eyes having seen all of the evil that had went on within this oasis that had been created out of love.

Genie looked up at the elder that stood before him and then down at Triveni, who looked as if she were merely sleeping. His face was a pale shade of blue and his tears still fell from his dark eyes. The old man stood before him with a look of sympathy upon his weathered face. "You must let her go now."

Genie shook his head gently as he set Triveni down upon the sand, cradling her head with utmost care. "I… don't understand how this could happen," Genie whispered as he trailed his fingers across Triveni's cheek. His throat grew tight as he closed his eyes. "All of this… I finally found her and… I just don't understand…" His frown was deep, his voice filled with anguish as he turned his bloodshot eyes to the elder that stood over Triveni. "I know you… I've seen you before… did you know the sorcerer that…?" He couldn't say it; the words remained lodged in his throat as he glanced down at his only love.

The old man's blind eyes seemed to look over the blue genie before he gave a single nod. "I knew of him. He is a terrible soul and I am sorry to say that he had taken her from you. She gave her life for you…" His blue gaze traveled down to the woman whose blood had had been spilled in such a place of beauty.

Genie tore his gaze away from the sight of the wound on Triveni's small form. His voice trembled as he shook his head. "She gave her life for me? For what? An eternity without her? I don't want that..." He looked at the gold shackles that were still bound on his wrists. "She was going to free me… We were going to see the world…"

"You have a choice…" The elder spoke as he moved his staff over Triveni's still form. Blue light enveloped her and she rose into the air. He moved her slowly toward the middle of the lake. Earth rose up from the bottom of the lake and began to cradle her as she was lowered down to rest within the earth. The jasmines that lined the banks of the water began to float from their roots toward the small island that was Triveni's final resting place, They covered her grave until all that there was were flowers blooming beautifully beneath the light of full moon.

Genie had watched all of this without saying a word, his heart was broken and it seemed to fall apart even more at the sight of the grave that the elder had made. It was beautiful, covered completely by Triv's favorite flower.

The elder cocked his head thoughtfully to the side, his blind eyes moving from side to side, as if reading something. "She gave her life for you and with that sacrifice you will have your chance at the freedom she had wanted to give you." He set his staff down on the sand and Genie's lamp rose into the air between them. "You will sleep. You will sleep until the one who bears a heart as true as the one who had loved you sets you free."

Genie could feel the pull of the lamp as the elder finished speaking. He could feel his form beginning to disappear as he kept his dark eyes on the small island covered in Arabian Jasmines. "What will happen?" he asked as he stared and stared at the jasmines. He was hoping that a part of it was a dream and that he would wake up to find Triveni standing in the middle of her hut with her potions and the smile that she gave only to him. But it was not a dream…

The elder's magic had taken hold of Carpet when he had taken hold of the lamp. Both were enveloped by blue light, waiting for the genie as he stared at the grave of jasmines. The old man merely shook his head as he held his staff at his side. "At the chance that you are free of your enslavement of the lamp, you will find this place again. No soul will touch this place that had been made from true love. Only you will know of this paradise. Remember it well. Time will pass and this land will be forgotten by all. Remember everything that has transpired here, remember it all. You will need to when the time comes…"

Genie looked at the elder, his sad, blue face revealing the many questions that he wished to ask but could not find the voice to.

The elder had a thoughtful smile on his lips as he turned to look at the island of jasmines. "You will sleep in a special place that I have made. It is highly guarded and only those who are worthy may enter. There are many powerful artifacts there that have been kept well hidden from even the most desperate of beings. You will be safe there until the time is right. You will realize… When the time comes you will know. Do not lose the joyful spirit that you had found while being here. Keep it with you always. It is as Triveni had said. It is not a true goodbye… not truly…"

After these words, Genie felt the world spin in a kaleidoscope of deep blue hues and sparkling blue and white light. His last thought of awareness was that if he should ever have the chance to be free… If he could ever be truly free… He would wish to see Triveni just once more…

* * *

><p>(an) Thank you all for reviewing, faving, alerting and just reading! Special thank you to Bookworm Gal and Geekgirl for always leaving feedback, it's much appreciated!


	13. Will You Come With Me?

**Chapter 13: Will You Come With Me?**

* * *

><p>The only sound that penetrated the heavy silence in the gardens was the splashing of the fountain. The distant music that played within the palace drifted out into the evening air, the sweet tune doing little to uplift the spirits of the people who stood there now. The crowned prince of Agrabah studied the deep sadness that gripped the face of the blue genie before him, his own sympathy giving way to sadness.<p>

The tale that his friend had told was one of deep love and deep heartache. It was a story that Aladdin never would have imagined that the usually cheerful and upbeat djinn would have ever lived through. Pulling his turban off, he held it in both hands while a gentle frown tugged at his handsome features. "Genie… I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

The blue genie had floated slowly down to the ground and was staring at his hands, his pointed ears drooping slightly. "I've never talked about my past with you before Al. There really isn't much to say about a life being bound to a lamp." He rubbed his bare wrists; the gold shackles that had once adorned them for much of his existence were now gone. It was still a fact that took getting used to. "After meeting Triv… Everything about my life had changed. I stayed in that enchanted cave for the better part of ten thousand years. I was aware of the time passing but could do little about it. I was aware and then I wasn't. I didn't really 'wake' up until you found my lamp…"

That part of what the elder had spoken of had come true; Aladdin had given him his chance at freedom. What was it that the guardian of the cave had called him? The Diamond in the Rough. That was it. He had a heart that was worth far more than any of the treasure in the Cave of Wonders. A fact that the elder had made sure was put to the test. After all, how many of the few souls that had actually found the Cave ever made it passed the entrance? Aladdin was the only one who had actually made it through alive to get to the lamp.

"Who was that old man who had put you in the Cave of Wonders?" Aladdin asked then, almost reading Genie's thoughts.

Genie opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was silence. He blinked once before scratching his jaw with a puzzled look. "You know, I have no idea who he was or even what his name had been. I've met the old man a few times before while between masters. He'd always been called the Elder or Old Man, sometimes the Wise Man when the situation called for it. He always had a wisp of old magic about him but I couldn't tell you exactly what it was." He placed his chin in his hand, the puzzled look melting into a thoughtful frown. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was still alive somewhere to be honest with you."

Aladdin gave a nod, his frequent brushes with magical beings, artifacts and the like over the years had given him a broader understanding of the world that was beyond Agrabah. The thought of an old man living for centuries beyond what was normal barely fazed him. Fingering the turban still gripped in his hands, he watched as Genie walked over to the fountain to stare at the water that spilled in the moonlight and torchlight.

"The vizier… did you ever find out why…?"

Genie slowly shook his head as he glanced down at the water, watching the shadow of his reflection become distorted with each ripple that passed through. "No, I never did. It all had happened so fast. One moment we were standing by the water and the next…" He trailed off, the memory of it was still painful. "The moment that she broke free from her binds to save my lamp… T-to save me… and she…" He took in a shuddering breath as his shoulders dropped. "The moment it happened, the vizier's magic seemed to go crazy. The way it had engulfed him, it was as if some other force had taken over and turned on him. Whatever reason that compelled him to try and kill me, it didn't include harming Triv. The choice she made then to save me wasn't what the vizier had been expecting." He turned away from the fountain and gazed at his friend. "I don't know why any of this had happened and the worst part is that I should. Something is telling me I know the reasons why but… I don't."

"Is that why you told me this Genie? To try and figure it out?"

Genie said nothing at first, he reached up instead and an Arabian Jasmine appeared between his blue fingers. He stared at the blossom for awhile as he twirled it around in his fingers. He walked back to his friend and released a gentle sigh. "That is one of the reasons… I wanted you to know about the woman who had held my heart. She was beautiful, inside and out." As he said this, he turned the jasmine upside down, the petals dancing above the open palm of his other hand. He spun the blossom slowly in his fingers, the petals moving gently like a white, silk skirt. As the petals danced, blue magic flowed up from Genie's open palm and surrounded the flower. It spun once more before Genie released it and the flower lifted itself up, revealing tanned arms draped in gold and silver silk. A small head of long, dark, plaited hair intertwined with gold ribbons looked up at Aladdin and a gentle smile touched her lips. The small woman danced in the palm of Genie's hand, her tiny hands gripping the white silk of her robes as she moved to unheard music.

Aladdin watched the tiny woman dance with fascination before he took a good look at the smiling face that glanced between him and his friend. An odd buzzing sound filled Aladdin's ears as he glanced at Genie then at back at the image of the tiny woman. "This is Triveni?"

Genie gave a single nod, his eyes never leaving the sight of the small woman that danced on his hand. It was just an illusion that he had created but the sight of her again, even in so small of a form, made his heart ache with longing. "This is the best memory I have of her, on the night we shared dancing under the stars."

Aladdin now knew, even before he found his voice, the reason why Genie had been acting as if he had been seeing a ghost the past few days. He swallowed to try and loosen the sudden tightness in his throat but his voice still came out in a bit of a croak. "Genie… she looks just like-."

"Lady Sahira!"

The deep voice that bellowed out from the corridor made both the prince and the genie jump in surprise. The image of small woman disappeared in small burst of blue light, the white blossom floating gently back down onto Genie's open palm. They both turned to glance at the corridor as a burly man emerged from the palace. A dark blue turban wrapped around his head, a piece of cloth from the turban trailing down along his shoulder. He wore a matching dark blue shirt with silver embroidery and black pants, his black pointed boots stomped against the stone floors as he made his way up the corridor. He was walking straight toward a particular pillar, his face set in a deep scowl as he stopped a few feet from the pillar and bowed. He had not noticed the prince or the genie for his dark eyes were on the small form of his mistress, who had emerged from behind the pillar at that moment.

Genie felt the ground beneath his feet teeter and fall as Sahira passed a quick glance his way before shifting her dark eyes back to her bodyguard. She clasped her hands before her as she released a gentle sigh. She looked troubled for some reason. Had she heard?

"Yes Barir, I am here. What is the matter?"

Barir's scowl softened just a bit as he glanced down at his small mistress, one could say there was concern in his features but one had to know where to look in order to find it. Sahira could see it though and a soft smile touched her lips while Barir placed his palm across his chest and bowed to her. "I was only concerned for your safety my lady. Her Royal Highness, the fair Princess Jasmine, had informed me that you had retired for the evening. She had said that you were not well…"

Sahira glanced down at her clasped hands, her grip tightening as she calmed her beating heart. "I am all right Barir, I am only tired. I had come to the gardens hoping that the night air might do some good and…" She turned her gaze to Aladdin and Genie and flashed a gentle smile their way. "My darling cousin has informed me to tell you that your presence is requested Aladdin. She would like to share a dance with her husband before the night is through."

Aladdin only stared at his cousin by marriage, the image of the small woman dancing on Genie's palm seemed to be standing right here before him. Now Aladdin understood the awkwardness that his friend must be feeling at this moment. "Oh, um… Yes of course." He looked up at his friend and gave a small frown. "Genie, are you going to stay here?"

Genie could see the understanding in his best friend's eyes and he nodded while his hand closed gently around the jasmine. "Yeah, I need to do some thinking. Being around all of those people and all of that music doesn't sound very appealing at the moment."

Aladdin nodded once more, placing a hand on his friend's arm before he turned and started to walk toward Sahira. After knowing what he knew now, Aladdin could sense the tension in the air and it focused solely between his friend and Jasmine's cousin. As he walked passed Sahira, a sudden idea struck him and he paused in mid step. He turned his brown eyes to the bodyguard. "Barir is it?"

"Yes…?" The bodyguard kept his guarded gaze on Aladdin, his scowl revealing none of his thoughts. He was an intimidating man but Aladdin knew how to handle people like him. Thinking quickly, he put his turban back on his head and adjusted the feather. "I heard a lot of great things about the palace guards in Trysalis. What kind of training regime do they have there?"

It was the perfect topic. Aladdin could see the spark in the older man's eyes as his posture became more relaxed. "Ah… The training that we give differs greatly from that of other kingdoms."

"Really? I would love to hear all about it, if that is all right with her Highness." He turned his charm onto Sahira then and bowed deeply. Sahira had to admit that her cousin-in-law was smooth all right. No wonder Jasmine had fallen head over heels. Aladdin kept his eyes on her, his smile never wavering. He was plotting something and Sahira was fully aware of this as she returned his smile and bowed her head in turn.

"I will not keep you gentlemen from the finer talk of strategy and training. Please Barir, inform my sweet cousin of all that is done within Trysalis, I am sure he can learn much from you."

Barir looked between the Sahira and Aladdin, his scowl easing a little more. They could see the indecision going around in his mind. He should be standing by his mistress' side and yet he hardly ever had the chance to speak about the strategic advantages that the Trysalin guards had over all the other kingdoms. He turned to Sahira then and she could see that the military part of him had won out. "If my lady will be all right. Please do not hesitate to call on me for anything." He bowed to her before turning his attention on Aladdin with a spark in his dark eyes. "Now, what is the first thing you would like to know?"

"How about the basics? At what age do guards begin their training?"

As Barir began on one of his many military rants, he and Aladdin began to walk up the corridor to the palace. Sahira watched them as they walked away and she caught Aladdin glancing back at her with a meaningful look. His eyes flicked behind her before he and Barir turned a corner and disappeared into the palace. It was only then that she was fully aware of the presence behind her and she turned to look at the blue genie that had haunted her since she had arrived to Agrabah. He was standing a couple of yards from her and was staring at her with such an intense look that she could feel the heat rising into her cheeks. He did not say anything to her but he had not changed to a different shade of blue or disappeared from sight. Surely that was a good sign.

The silence stretched between them, the awkward fact that Aladdin had just left them alone together was not lost on either of them. Sahira absently pulled on the small silk pouch tied to her wrist, her small fingers gripped the comb that was in the pouch as the memory of the blood red sand played over in her mind.

Genie watched her, the jasmine he held in his hand felt strangely warm and he glanced down at it. "How much did you hear?"

Sahira's startled glance his way gave away enough, she had heard almost all of it. She had also caught a glimpse of the small image of the woman that had been dancing on Genie's hand but from her vantage point she had not been able to make out any details. What had the woman looked like? She really must have been so beautiful if the genie still kept her close to heart even so long after her death. She reached up to pull on the silver chain around her neck, the small pointed green stone glinting in the torchlight. She looked away, the strange yearning in her heart had not lessened and it irked her that she still could not figure out as to why, even after everything she had heard. "N-not all of it… I'm sorry, it was rude of me to eavesdrop."

Genie watched as she fiddled with the small green stone, it looked like the necklace he had given Triveni but it was smaller. He heaved a gentle sigh as he put aside his uneasiness. He walked over to her and gave a bow while holding the Arabian jasmine out to her. "No harm done. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Genie, the one who was responsible for the marriage of your cousin to my buddy Al."

"Sahira," she breathed in reply as she reached out to take the white blossom that he offered. Her fingers brushed against his as they closed around the stem of the blossom. A spark erupted from the contact and they stared at each other in faint surprise, that deep feeling of recognition hitting them just as it had the first time. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and her dark eyes glanced down at the flower that the genie had given her. A strange sense of awe filled her and unexpected tears filled. "I… I love this blossom… it's always been my favorite." She looked at Genie then as the tears threatened to fall, the unasked why lingered in her watery eyes. It had to be a coincidence, it _had_ to be.

Genie smiled gently as his eyes lingered on necklace, the stone seemed to be pulsing gently with green light. Sahira did not notice even when the tip of it lengthened just a little, a hint of purple beginning to show when the green light faded. It was all the answer that he needed and his smile grew deep. "I had a feeling… That is an interesting necklace, where did you get it?"

Sahira clasped the stone then, vaguely noticing the pulsing warmth. "I… I've had it since I was young. I don't know where it came from. Why do you ask?"

Genie straightened with a light laugh as a large hand went up to rub the back of his neck. "It only reminds me of one like it that I had seen before…" His laughter trailed off but his smile remained. He was watching her in a peculiar way, as if there was something more to what he was saying but did not want to say. Instead, he reached out to hold a hand to her, his kind, dark eyes filled with gentle warmth that she had not seen before. "I know this may seem sudden, but I'd like to take you someplace special. I think you would like it… Will you come with me, Sahira?"

Sahira did not know what it was that made her stare at the blue djinn and feel all of the trust in the world for him. She said nothing as she held the jasmine close, the scent of it filling her as she reached out to place her hand in his. His large fingers covered over her small ones and warmth spread up her arm from the contact. It felt so _right_…

His smile was sure as he pulled her gently toward him and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "Hold on tight."

Her arms found their way around his neck, her heart thumping hard from the nearness. It felt so familiar. All of it.

Just a few hours ago, they couldn't even stay in the same room together now it was as if whatever strange barrier that had been between them had suddenly fallen away. Genie held her close just as he took off into the night sky. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest in a deep, steady rhythm that matched her own. The night air was cool as Genie flew out of the gardens and up away from the palace. Sahira gazed out into the wide expanse of a diamond filled sky, the moon that hid behind a cloud was several days after from when it had been full but the light was still beautiful. They glanced at each other then and the déjà vu that they had both felt since they had met played out once more. Nothing had ever felt more right for either of them.

.oOo.

The red sands were burning and burning through his flesh. Over and over he felt the searing pain of it but it was enough to fuel the anger and hatred that had kept him barely in control for so long. His body twitched as he sensed the entity of the djinn that he had made the deal with all those millennia ago try to envelop him and regain the control he had steadily won back. A manic grin spread across his blistered lips as he clenched his charred fists, the blood red sand swirled around him and flames licked at his limbs.

_Almost_…

He almost had full control again.

The red haze of the sand was all that he could see and yet when he shifted the sands a certain way, he could sense something else. There it was again, a faint shimmer of blue and green…

His heart gave a wild leap in recognition as he shifted the sands around once more and a distorted image of a young woman appeared. He stared hungrily at the image of the woman giving off the shimmering blue-green aura.

She had come back again… So many reincarnations…

However, this one that she had been born to. There was something different about her. The aura that she gave off was much stronger then what the others had been. He had sensed her much more easily then before. Could it possibly mean that it was her last?

The crimson sands shifted once more and the image was gone. Panic gripped him as the flames and the sands swirled faster around him, the burning growing more intense.

_Her last reincarnation_… He had only one more chance.

He lifted a hand and pointed a long finger, the sand swirled around his fingers and wrist before it formed a flaming orb. It wobbled in its shape until it completely fell away. The control was almost his again and when he finally broke free of this accursed lair of the _Ifrit_, he would not waste any time. He would have her this time and it would not be by her choice. He clenched his fists once more, this time the sands and flames separated and a glimpse of a moonlit desert greeted him. He swallowed in the sight of the human world before the sands wavered and closed the image from his hungry eyes. His growl was audible as the crimson sands enveloped his burned body…

_Almost…_

* * *

><p><em>(An) Thank you for the wonderful reviews and the patience._


	14. You Are You

**Chapter 14: You Are You**

* * *

><p>Barir had spoken non-stop since he and Aladdin had left the gardens. Aladdin had to admit, the older man did know his way around a sword. Barir was just getting into the finer points of how to properly thrust one's sword into the abdomen of an enemy when they had arrived to the throne room. The sight of the many finely dressed nobles dancing to the music halted the conversation for just a moment and it was in that pause that Aladdin was able to make his escape. Jasmine had caught sight of them the moment that they had walked through the door and she excused herself from a large group of women that she had been speaking with.<p>

She moved rather gracefully around the edges of the dancing crowd as she made her way over to her husband. Aladdin caught sight of her and his smile was instant. Their eyes met and everything seemed to fall away, the sound of the music and voices faded to a faint whisper as husband and wife walked toward each other.

"Hi…" he said softly as he gazed down at her beautiful face, it felt like it had been forever since he had seen her.

"Hello…" she said in turn, her dark eyes twinkling in the torch light. The sound of a throat clearing itself behind them brought them back to the real world and they both gazed back at the heavily muscled bodyguard who stood rather awkwardly by the doorway.

"Forgive me your Highnesses; I must take my leave of you. I am concerned about my lady Sahira-."

"Ah Barir!" The sultan appeared from just behind his daughter, it was rather funny how the ruler managed to make his way around with hardly a sound. He was smiling much as he had earlier in the evening as he moved toward the bodyguard, the purple feather in his turban bouncing up and down with every step he took. "Just the man I needed to see, there is something I have been meaning to speak with you about. Could I borrow you for just a moment?"

Barir gazed down at the sultan, his mouth hanging open just a little bit. Aladdin could see the faint surprise on the bodyguard's face but it passed quickly as he bowed deeply to the sultan. "Of course your Majesty. I was only speaking to his Highness, the Prince, about the training of the Trysalin guards." He paused at this and straightened, the scowl that was usually present on his rugged face easing slightly. "I was also concerned about your niece, lady Sahira. She was feeling unwell, perhaps someone might check on her?"

"Of course, I will send someone along to make sure that she has everything she needs." The sultan turned to his daughter, his smile rather large beneath the snow white beard. "Jasmine, would you be a dear and see that your cousin is taken care of? We do not want your uncle to think that his only daughter is getting sick while under our care."

"Of course, Father," Jasmine replied as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. She saw the look on Aladdin's face at the mention of her cousin, that look of deep worry. He turned his dark eyes to hers and the look was replaced with a bright smile.

"There it is all settled. Now Barir, you must come with me, we can talk while we walk, ha ha…" The sultan chuckled at his own little rhyme as he placed a hand on the bodyguard's arm and began to steer him away from Aladdin and Jasmine. The couple watched at the sultan and Barir disappeared behind the large group of women that Jasmine had been speaking with. They were wearing matching silk bedlams of blue and white, silver headdresses with deep blue sapphires adorning their dark hair.

Jasmine watched the group of women with interest before she glanced up at her husband. "Aladdin, where is Genie? I thought he was with you."

Aladdin looked at her and blinked once, he was quiet for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dancing into a small hallway that led further into the palace. Jasmine watched her husband with confusion as he pulled her aside, looking up and down the hallway to make sure that they were alone. Satisfied that there was no one else around, Aladdin turned to face his wife. "I left Genie with your cousin back in the gardens."

"With Sahira?" She raised a slender brow in question, her confusion quite evident to even the least observant of people. "Is that what you pulled me into the hallway for? To tell me that?" She folded her arms beneath her breasts as she took on a stance that clearly said:_ Start explaining._

Aladdin rubbed his forehead as he tried to think of where to begin, the entire situation was confusing beyond reason. He pulled his turban off and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Haven't you noticed that Genie has been acting weird these past few days?"

"Genie is always acting weird Aladdin…" Jasmine's dry reply managed to shake a laugh out of her husband, a reaction that softened the princess' features with a smile that touched the corners of her lips.

"I meant weirder than what is normal for him Jas." His smile faded a little as he thought back on the past few days of Genie's strange behavior. "Haven't you seen it? He's been changing different shades of blue, jumping at the sight and sound of every person who would be walking by. And it all started the day your cousin arrived here to the palace."

Jasmine's smile disappeared as well. Now that she thought about it, Genie had been acting a little more strangely than what he usually did. In fact, Aladdin was right. The day that Sahira had arrived and Carpet had taken her for that ride around the throne room, Genie had been the one to catch her when she had almost crashed into a pillar. When Genie and Sahira had looked at each other, Jasmine could recall the shock on Genie's face at the sight of her cousin, he had changed to such a pale blue hue and Sahira looked as if she had walked face first into a wall. Jasmine had only assumed it was from the carpet ride but the more she thought about it, the more she began to recall the strangeness that had been going on between the two without her realizing. She frowned thoughtfully and shook her head. "Now that you mention it… But why would Genie be so strange around Sahira? It's not as if he had ever met her before…" she trailed off and stared at Aladdin.

The knowing look in her husband's eyes was enough to compel Jasmine to reach out and take his hand, her long dark hair framing her face. "Tell me what is going on Aladdin."

Aladdin intertwined his fingers with Jasmine's and brought them up to kiss her fingers. "It's a long story and I still don't understand everything that is going on but whatever it is, it has something to do with Sahira, that much I can tell you."

Jasmine gave a nod in understanding while in the back of her mind her conversation with her cousin from earlier in the evening came floating back into play. Maybe whatever was going on with Genie had something to do with the truth of Sahira's birth? Jasmine had no idea how it could be but her woman's intuition was kicking into over drive. She had a feeling that whatever her husband was going to tell her was going to bring a lot of questions to light and not a lot of answers.

.oOo.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

They had been flying across the desert for quite some time. Sahira had begun to shiver from the cold and Genie had wrapped his arms around her small frame a little more tightly to help block the wind. This little protective gesture was more than enough to warm her up; she had buried her face in the warmth of his neck in response. Sahira could not understand her own feelings, but for the first time in all of her four and twenty years of life, she felt safe and at home. It was all because of this strange djinn with his kind dark eyes and gentle smile. Everything just felt right since being in his arms.

They flew over a few stone mesas, their shadows rippling across the glittering sands as their flight took them over a large sand dune and beyond that, a strange shimmering shadow that danced beneath the moonlight. Genie glanced down at the princess he held close to his heart and he smiled gently. Her face was still hidden within the crook of his neck and her fingers were splayed over his heart, which was currently pounding from her gentle touch.

_She is so beautiful… _

Genie tried to ignore the ache that was building in his heart; it was an ache that had been steadily getting more intense since they had met. Since he had finally realized that Sahira was his love reborn, the love in his own heart was growing full to bursting from the happiness. He was longing for her, longing to have with Sahira what he had had with Triveni. If there was a chance that could happen, he was going to do anything to make it so. From just the little things that Sahira had said and done, Genie knew that she felt something for him. There had to be a memory or two that lingered. Why else would she go so willingly with him without question?

Without thinking, he leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. He could feel her eyelids flutter open against his skin and she gazed up at him in question. His answer was a gentle smile while he turned a deeper shade of blue. "Look down there and tell me what you see."

Sahira had been enjoying the feel of Genie's arms around her, the warmth of his neck and the feel of his heart beat pounding hard against her fingers. When his lips had brushed against her cheek, she had been having a deeply rooted feeling of déjà vu and she had been trying to find that memory that was fighting to make itself known. She reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of his neck to turn her dark eyes to the desert below. She could see nothing but sand all the way to the distant horizon, a light frown played across her pretty face and she shook her head.

"Genie, I don't see…" she trailed off as a shimmering light began to dance on the sands.

As they drew nearer, the shimmering gave way to the canopy of a large oasis, the light from the moon reflecting off of the fronds of the palm trees. Her gasp was what Genie had been hoping to hear, if she could see the oasis then it was a very good sign. The elder had said that no one else would be able to enter the oasis and that had been proven true. On Genie's visits to the oasis before he had watched as travelers making their way across the desert would, for some strange reason, avoid the oasis all together. They would wind their way around the edges of the unseen paradise, never quite looking at the lush green jungle. Whatever strange spell the elder had cast on the oasis, it did not work on Sahira, who was practically leaning forward in his arms to get a better view of the paradise.

Genie chuckled as he flew down over the canopy and into the clearing, where the lake reflected the night sky above. Landing on the sandy banks of the beautiful lake, Genie gently placed Sahira down on the ground, his hands lingering on her small waist. She said nothing at first, her hands remained on his broad chest as she looked around at the beautiful scenery. "This place…"

She moved away from Genie, taking a few steps toward the water. A deep frown had settled on her features and she reached up to grab the Arabian jasmine that she had tucked in her gold headdress. She looked at the blossom and then out to the small island covered by the same flowers in the middle of the water. "I know this place… I've been here before… But how can that be?"

She stared at the island of Arabian jasmines as tears welled in her dark eyes, it couldn't be true. She held the flower close to her heart as her legs gave way and she fell to her knees on the shore. Memories flashed before her, the night she had shared dancing in the night sky with her true love, the time of their first shared kiss, and the very last moment of Genie's tear streaked face looking down at her as he begged her to make her wish so he could save her…

She closed her eyes as her tears fell, it couldn't be… Was this the truth that she had been searching for? After everything that had happened this night, the riddle of the Blue Star danced across her mind…

_In order to learn the truth of who you are_

_You must first find the light of the shining Blue Star_

_Only then will you know the kiss of night's true flower_

_For it grows beneath the love of the Blue Star's power_

She felt a large hand on her back and she lifted her tear filled gaze to meet Genie's. He was frowning sadly, the knowing look in his dark eyes was something that she did not think she would see. She slowly pulled away from his touch and got to her feet, her hands clasping the jasmine he had given her as if it were a life line. "You knew all this time didn't you? You knew that I was… I used to be…" She gazed at the flower and her frown deepened. "Did you do this? Did you use your powers to bring me back from the dead?"

This wasn't what he had been expecting to hear, Genie moved toward her and took her hand in his own. "Sahira, listen to me. I didn't realize it until this night. I didn't bring you back to life, as a genie I don't have that kind of power. You were born just like any other human accept that you… you were reborn. I don't know why or how but… that was why I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to know if what I believed was true. That you used to be Triveni."

Sahira was silent and the deep frown on her face spoke measures to the confusion and hurt that she was feeling at this moment. She turned away from him and pulled her hand from his. "And what then? I don't remember everything, just a few glimpses. Were you hoping that I would just magically be your dead love? Because I am not Triveni! I'm Sahira… I'm…" She stared at the island as a sob caught in her throat. She didn't know who she was, that was why she had made the trip to Agrabah in the first place, to find some clue to the truth of her birth. Yet here it was standing right beside her and she was afraid of it.

Genie could sense this and he moved behind her to place his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down so that his goateed jaw bumped against her temple. "You are Sahira and you were Triveni. You say that you don't remember everything but I do. I remember every little thing about Triveni and since I had met you Sahira, I had been watching you. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you brush the hair from your eyes when it gets in the way. Everything that you do, right down to the angry way you clench your teeth." It was at this that Sahira relaxed her jaw, because she had been at that moment, clenching her teeth in her anger. She started to cry then as Genie kissed her temple. "Everything that you do is what Triveni used to do. Knowing this, knowing that the woman I love is standing right in front of me..." He took in a shuddering breath while his hands gently squeezed her shoulders. "I don't expect you to be who you used to be because you aren't, you are who you are now and I fell in love with you all over again because of that. You are you and I love you."

"I am… me?" Sahira tearfully whispered as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Genie paused after she asked this and shook his head, a gentle laugh emerging. "I don't know how I managed to say that, even I found it confusing." He gently turned her around so that she was facing him and he rested his forehead against hers. "Let me put it to you this way Sahira, standing here right now, right here with me. It doesn't feel right?"

Sahira closed her eyes to try to stop the flow of her tears; the hand that clasped the jasmine trembled slightly. "It… feels right. It had from the moment you took my hand." The small pointed green stone that hung on the silver chain around her neck began to pulse with gentle green light, the bottom tip of it began to extend, the green in the stone melting into purple as it lengthened. Genie could sense the strange magical energy coming from it and he glanced down at her necklace.

"What is it?" Sahira looked down at the stone and blinked in surprise. "My necklace? Why is it…?"

"You're remembering…" Genie said as he tentatively reached out to touch the stone. "I gave this necklace to you that night, it was larger then and it had more colors in it. I didn't think it had any magical properties to it."

"…and the silver comb, you placed it in my hair just before you took me to dance on the lake." She looked at the silk pouch that still hung from her wrist, forgotten until now. She took the comb out and stared at the intricate carving of the Arabian jasmine. The pieces were falling into place. She knew what these items were and what they had meant to her. Yet there were more questions that were taking the place of the answers. Who was it that had known about these items? It was no coincidence that she had these items with her when her father had found her. Whoever it was must have known about her past life. They would also have known the reasons as to why and how she had been reborn.

Genie had been watching her while these thoughts had run through her head. He couldn't believe it, she was remembering. She was remembering _him_. His heart skipped in its pounding beat as he reached out to take the comb from her. She looked up at him in question as he leaned forward to twist her hair up and slip the comb into place. They stared at each other while his fingers trailed lightly down from her hair and along her jaw line. "It will take time to remember but if you'll let me, I want to be right there beside you every step of the way."

Her tears were beginning to fall again, she had not cried this much since her mother had passed away. "Genie…" she trailed off as he ran a broad thumb across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes with a sweet sigh. It felt right… what more could she question? If anything, it felt as if her heart had decided for her from the moment they had met.

Sahira rubbed her cheek against his fingers, the next words that slipped passed her lips had the feeling as if she had spoken them before. From what she had discovered tonight, she probably had. "Stay with me, I need you…"

Those words had such a profound effect on Genie's senses, the blood roared in his ears as his hands framed her face and his lips captured hers without hesitation. She trembled beneath his sweet kiss and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she returned his kiss with an explosion of passion that shocked the both of them. They slowly broke away while they gazed at one another and Sahira felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

Genie's deep laugh broke the silence of the oasis as he took Sahira in his arms. "Whatever it was I hope you'll do it again, I rather liked it."

The surprised look on Sahira's face brought another deep laugh out of him. A shy smile graced her full lips and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his broad chest. His laughter stopped at this and he stared down at her. She was crying again and he could feel her trembling. Tightening his arms around her small form, he rested his chin against her head and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It'll be all right Sahira. I promise you're not alone in this. Al and Jas will help, I know they will. And I'm here…"

She smiled at this and hid her face in the warmth of his bare chest. "I know, I'm just so happy… You remembered even after all of this time. You remembered everything and… I wouldn't have been able to even remember anything at all if I hadn't met you." She glanced up at him; her eyes were going to be terribly blood shot come morning from all of the tears she had shed. "I can't remember everything… but I remember you and I remember that you loved me."

"I still love you…"Genie replied in turn and kissed her forehead. A strange joy was welling in Sahira's heart, a joy that was wrapping itself around and around her heart, encasing it in a bubble that felt close to bursting. Could it happen so easily? Could she fall in love so deeply from just this night? She had fallen in love with him before. Her very soul knew this and it did not let her forget the feeling of it, even though she had been somehow been reborn and even if she couldn't remember everything else. She remembered him… It was a start to finding the truth behind the how's and why's to her origins.

Not saying a word, she placed her hands on his face and brought it down to meet hers. She kissed him gently at first, her hands trembling from the feeling of it. When his large hands were on her small waist and bringing her closer to him, she deepened the kiss with that passion that, for some reason, would get out of control. They did not break way this time, they stood their in their passionate embrace beside the lake of their oasis. The stars twinkled above them, the night sky reflecting off the surface of the lake. Further out in the horizon, a twinkling came into being, a deep blue sparkle that grew steadily larger until it was the brightest star in that particular part of the sky, a bright blue star…

* * *

><p>(An) Thanks for everything, have a good week.


	15. Dreams to Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Dreams to Dream_ from the movie _Feivel Goes West _nor any characters in _Aladdin_. This chapter was my one and only time in exploring doing a song fic. I was debating on leaving it in or leaving it out. I decided to leave it in. Adds to the atmosphere I suppose.

Love it, hate it, think what you will.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 15: Dreams to Dream<strong>**

The blue star that twinkled to life in the distant horizon grew brighter and brighter with each passing moment until it was the brightest in that part of the dark sky. It pulsed with its new found life, gazing down at the hidden paradise that was bathed in the moonlight. The lake of the oasis rippled gently as the broad form of the blue djinn moved upon the surface. His large hand enveloped the smaller hand of the woman dressed in the midnight blue bedlam as he gently led her onto the water. The reflection of the stars on the surface of the water began to dance as a gentle wind began to blow. With that breeze, the gentle strings of a melody floated beautifully down from the night to surround the couple that began to follow the slow rhythm of the stars beneath their feet…

_Dreams to dream  
>In the dark of the night<br>When the world goes wrong  
>I can still make it right<br>I can see so far in my dreams  
>I'll follow my dreams<br>Until they come true_

The genie's smile never wavered as a large hand moved to grip the woman's waist and pulled her close. He guided her around in their sweet dance, their feet causing gentle ripples that flowed outward toward the banks. The woman's smile was one of awe and love clearly showed in the dark depths of her eyes as she followed the genie with all the trust in the world. With a gentle spin, blue magic slowly flowed from the genie and down to the water. The water bubbled beneath their dance before it rose in a sparkling tower, lifting them into the air, droplets and sparks of blue magic catching in the moonlight. They swirled around the genie and his love, looking as if the very stars had come to life to join them. The blue star pulsed a little more brightly as it watched the two lovers that had once again found each other...

_Come with me  
>You will see what I mean<br>There's a world inside  
>No one else ever sees<br>You will go so far in my dreams  
>Somewhere in my dreams<br>Your dreams will come true  
><em>  
>He spun her once and a little too sharply for she stumbled on the churning surface of the magicked pillar of water and fell against him. He caught her at once, the smile gone from his goateed face to be replaced by a slight frown of worry. The woman gazed up at him with an adoring smile as she reached up to place her small hand against his jaw and giggled. The frown disappeared and he was smiling once more, the top knot of dark hair on his other wise bald scalp dancing as his deep laughter joined in with hers. The blue star grew ever brighter as it watched and watched the lovers, taking in the sight of true love that could never be broken…<p>

_There is a star  
>Waiting to guide us<br>Shining inside us  
>When we close our eyes<em>

They danced on the water for a few moments before before the genie took her by the hand and turned her around, sparkles of blue magic dancing around her. He studied her beneath the moonlight, studied the face of the woman he truly loved beyond words. He pulled her close to him while gentle words slipped past both their lips. _I love you…_

Their lips met, drawn by a force that neither could control. Their kiss was as true as it ever had been and ever will be. They held each other tightly, almost afraid that if they let the other go the moment would shatter. They remained embraced, entwined and true while the blue star shone with strong light, taking in the sight of the true love that had restored it back to this world…

_Don't let go  
>If you stay close to me<br>In my dreams tonight  
>You will see what I see<br>Dreams to dream  
>As near as can be<br>Inside you and me  
>They always come true<em>

The blue star pulsed once and then twice, down below hidden in the deeper shadows of the oasis, the elder kept his blind gaze on the lovers. They were as they had been on that long ago night and the elder listened to the sweet melody of the strings as they floated on the breeze. The elder turned his head toward the patch of sky were the blue star shone. He smiled gently toward the star before turning back to the genie and the princess of Trysalis.

"They could not stay away from each other, you were counting on that." The elder spoke to himself and yet his ear was cocked to the wind, listening to the music as it faded away. "The music was a nice touch…" He chuckled as he leaned on his staff. "I doubt that they needed it but you were always were eager when it came to your youngest one."

He kept listening to the wind as he watched the genie take his love in his arms and fly off into the night. "Yes, they could never stay away from each other. They are destined for one another but… my only question is to what purpose?"

The elder absently rubbed the tattoos on his weathered cheeks as he turned his blind gaze to the blue star. "What exactly do you have planned for them?"

The blue star only twinkled in response.


	16. A Couple of Lovesick Fools

**Chapter 16: A Couple of Lovesick Fools**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe… Oh Genie…"<p>

Jasmine stood with a graceful hand draped lightly across her neck, her beautiful face was set in a sad frown. Her husband stood beside her with a light frown of his own, his hands absentmindedly turning his turban over and over. He had just finished telling his wife the story of Genie's true love and as expected, Jasmine had reacted the way any woman would have: She had cried.

"Why didn't he say anything?" She looked up at her husband as she brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks. "All this time and he never said a word."

"He didn't think that he needed to," said Aladdin, letting loose a gentle sigh as he placed his turban back on his head. "It was something that happened a long time ago. If he had not met Sahira, he probably never would have said anything."

"Sahira!" Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she reached out to take her husband's hand. "She's with Genie." She started to rush up the small hallway, dragging Aladdin behind her. "I can't believe you would leave them alone like that. No matter how you look at it, they'd just met. Even if, at the off chance, that Sahira _could_ be the woman he had loved, she doesn't _know_ him."

Aladdin stumbled behind his wife as she pulled him through the hallway to the corridor that led to the gardens. Jasmine was right; Genie and her cousin had hardly said a word to each other since Sahira had arrived. He hadn't thought that maybe Sahira might not have wanted to talk with the blue djinn. He groaned and closed his eyes; he hoped he didn't make it worse by leaving them alone together.

As Jasmine pulled Aladdin up the corridor, she looked at the gardens between the pillars but she did not see the large blue genie or the petite form of her cousin anywhere. She stopped in surprise, her husband bumping up against her as he adjusted his turban. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he pushed his turban off of his forehead.

"They're… they're gone," Jasmine replied, releasing Aladdin's hand and walking toward the steps that led down to the gardens. "Where could they have gone?" She was about to walk down the steps but she felt her husband's hand on her arm. She looked back at him in question, her long, dark hair shifting about her shoulders.

Aladdin was smiling as he glanced at her then pointed up at the sky. "I don't think you'll need to worry about them not getting along."

"What do you-"

Her question was answered by the sound of laughter coming from somewhere above their heads. She glanced up to see Genie flying down from the night sky, her cousin held safely in his arms. Sahira was giggling as she kept her arms around Genie's neck, her dark hair looking a little wind blown. Jasmine watched as Genie floated down to the gardens' grounds and gently set Sahira on her feet.

They were both laughing and smiling at one another; his hands remained on her waist while hers remained on his broad, blue chest. They had eyes for no one but each other and Jasmine could not believe at how _right_ they looked together. What in all the Seven Deserts had she missed? She looked back at Aladdin, who was smiling at the sight of his best friend and her cousin obviously getting along very well.

Aladdin's smile froze at that moment and he promptly looked away with an embarrassed cough. Jasmine frowned lightly and glanced back at the couple only to find that Genie had leaned down to give her cousin a very affectionate kiss. Her gasp broke the silence of the gardens and both Genie and Sahira froze at the sound. They looked over to find that the prince and princess of Agrabah were standing at the entrance to the corridor, watching them with looks of surprise on their faces.

Both couples stared at one other for a few heartbeats and then the genie and the princess of Trysalis sprang apart, putting a good few feet between them. Sahira clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the ground, not believing that her cousin had just seen her kissing the genie. She was chewing on her lower lip, afraid to look over at Jasmine so she sneaked a glance at the blue djinn. Genie glanced over at her and he smiled at her before he looked at Aladdin and Jasmine and turned a deep shade of blue. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Um… Hey guys, is the… is the party over already?"

"Apparently not from the looks of it," replied Aladdin as he folded his arms across his chest, his smile growing at the sight of the shy but admiring glances that Sahira was throwing Genie's way. Genie stared at his best friend after that last statement then over at the woman who stood beside him. How were they going to explain this?

"I don't understand… Why were you two- why…?" Jasmine was a little shocked to see that her cousin had been with Genie in such an intimate way. What had brought it about? They could hardly look at one another before and now… Jasmine blinked as Sahira gave a very shy smile and refused to look her way. She remained silent even when Genie glanced between the two women and heaved a sigh.

"There's no sense in standing around," Genie said, reaching out to take Sahira's hand and pulling her toward the other couple. "It's better to tell them now, right?" He smiled down at her as she gazed up at him and then she nodded, her hand giving his larger, blue one a squeeze. A gentle smile touched his face, his dark eyes showing the obvious love he felt for her.

"Tell us?" Jasmine glanced between the two of them then over at her husband, who had such a large grin on his face it gave him a rather goofy look.

Aladdin glanced at his best friend and then at his cousin-in-law. "Is it really her? Does she remember?"

Genie's smile turned into a grin and he glanced down at Sahira and pulled her closer to him. Sahira in turn squeezed the large hand that held hers and hugged his arm, resting her head against him. Genie looked as if he would melt at that moment and he had turned such a deep shade of blue he almost looked to be made of sapphire. Jasmine's bewilderment disappeared at the sight of her cousin's small but content smile and Genie's goofy, lovesick grin. They both looked genuinely happy and Jasmine found herself smiling in turn.

Sahira glanced at Aladdin and then away, her shyness having intensified. "It is me… I don't remember everything but…" She turned her dark eyes back up at Genie and her smile grew before she rested her head against him. "I remember him."

Aladdin stared at the two of them, the sight of them being so loving to one another was quite familiar. He looked at his wife and then at Sahira. "Well, seeing as Genie is a difficult person to forget…" he trailed off at that as he glanced at Genie, who still had the silly grin on his face as he stared at the woman that was leaning against his arm.

"Sahira? How could- I mean.., um..." Jasmine trailed off, not being able to find the words. It was hard to put to words the fact that your family member had had a past life. How did she remember a life from ten thousand years ago? How was it even possible? Sahira could see the questions in Jasmine's eyes and she looked up at Genie, her dark eyes asking for help. He only nodded to her and gave her hand another squeeze.

Sahira glanced back at her cousin and gave a reassuring smile. "Jasmine, I came here to start my journey. I came here to try to find the truth of my birth, to find where it was that I truly came from. My first real clue is standing right next to me." She smiled up at Genie and leaned up against him once again. "We don't know how it happened or why… However, the signs were too strong to have it be something as mere coincidence. It's a start to finding the answers…"

Aladdin had no idea as to what his wife and Sahira were speaking of, seeing as Jasmine had not informed him of the reason for Sahira's visit. Genie was well aware from having overheard the two princesses talking earlier in the evening. Jasmine stared at her cousin and Sahira reached up to pull the silver comb in her hair, it fell long and loose down to her waist. "Genie had given this to the woman he had loved as well as the necklace…"

Jasmine's mouth formed a small "o" in surprise, staring at the silver comb with the Arabian jasmine engraved on it. She looked up at Genie. "What about the riddle?" she asked, almost hoping that Sahira had found the answer.

Sahira's smile fell just a bit and she thought for a moment. She glanced down at the large, blue hand that held hers and slowly the smile came back. She turned her dark eyes back to Jasmine and held up Genie's hand. "Well, he is blue, isn't he?"

Jasmine stared at the blue djinn then at her cousin and suddenly she laughed. The fact that the Blue Star of the riddle could very well be in fact the blue genie almost made sense and it was also a little too funny. Genie knew what riddle they spoke of and he tore his gaze away from Sahira and frowned lightly at Jasmine. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being blue."

"No, there isn't," Jasmine replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just too much to take in for one night and there are so many questions as to how and _why,_" she said, reaching out to take Aladdin's hand and sighing softly. "Honestly, after all that we have been through before it shouldn't surprise me that such a strange tale should arise in my own family. I can only imagine how Father will take it once we tell him."

Sahira visibly winced at the mention of her uncle. Of course it brought about the inevitable thought of her bodyguard, Barir. Oh, Barir would pay no mind to the enigma that was her past life and what not. It was the fact that the blue genie would be very close to her now. He would not care if Genie was a powerful being; it was the simple matter that the djinn would be within his lady's personal space.

Genie noticed the sudden frown on Sahira's face and he leaned down to plant a kiss against her temple. "Your uncle is a wonderful man. He won't look at you any differently because of this."

Sahira's face melted into a beautiful smile from the gesture and she looked up at him. "Actually, it was Barir that I was most concerned about."

Genie's face automatically paled and he straightened, he had forgotten about the guard dog. He shuddered as he released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, now I should be afraid. That man is a psycho."

Sahira laughed and shook her head. Genie's gaze followed the length of her loose, dark hair as it danced just above her very rounded-

"Genie, he is not that bad. You just have to get to know him, you'll see."

Genie swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat as his gaze went back to Sahira's smiling face. Her dark eyes were sparkling with mischief, she had caught him looking at her and he turned a deep shade of blue at that thought. "My lady love, if it's all right with you, I would rather keep my head on my shoulders," he said and suddenly laughed when a playful smack landed on his arm.

"That is a mean thing to say Genie!" Sahira replied as she faced her heart's desire and poked his chest. "He would at least give you a head start before trying to lop off your head."

"Is that a fact?" Genie said, reaching out to pull her into a warm embrace and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well kid, I'm counting on you to protect my neck from that terrible blade of his." The giggle that rose up cut off any response she was planning to give since he had managed to poke a finger against her side. He laughed and whispered something in her ear while he tickled her side again and her giggle turned into a fit of laughter.

"It seems we're intruding," said Aladdin, watching the interaction between the two and he smiled at his wife.

Jasmine sneaked her arm through his and smiled up at him, trying her best not to laugh at Sahira and Genie as they once more faded into their own world. "So it would seem… Looks rather familiar doesn't it?"

Aladdin laughed, knowing full well the loving interactions that he had with his wife. Seeing his best friend so happy and so in love, it really was wonderful. However, he had to wonder if Jasmine's cousin could handle being with Genie. From the sound of the squealing and laughter that was coming from her, he had the feeling those two would be all right.

"Genie, will you let her breathe?" Jasmine giggled as she moved away from her husband and walked over to her cousin. Sahira was gasping from the tickle attack, feeling rather grateful for Jasmine's interference. Any longer and she was sure it would have ended in a way that would have been embarrassing for all parties involved.

Genie hid his hands behind his back and smiled down at Jasmine, feigning an innocent look. "What? She's all right, aren't you Sahira?" He smiled at her and winked.

Sahira bit her lower lip to keep from saying anything she might regret and looked at Jasmine, her dark eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act so… so..."

Jasmine arched a slender brow and took her cousin by the arm. "So in love?" she finished for her, smiling at Sahira and pulling her toward the steps. "Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable." She glanced back at her husband and Genie, her smile growing warm. "Now boys, why don't you head back to the dancing? We don't want Father to think that we've deserted him." She gave her cousin's arm a squeeze and laughed. "Sahira and I are going to take a quick break. We'll be joining you in a little while."

Genie folded his arms across his broad chest as he watched Jasmine and Sahira walk away. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his love glance back at him with longing in her dark eyes and a smile so warm. By the lamp, how he loved that woman…

As soon as the women disappeared into the palace, Aladdin gave his friend a hearty push and laughed. "You did it! She remembers you! No wonder you two were acting so weird around each other." He smiled as the blue djinn gave a sheepish grin and glanced back at the palace.

"She doesn't remember everything... She will need help to. I promised I would help her remember and to find out how it all happened in the first place." Genie's smile faded and he slowly shook his head. That was one thing he couldn't figure out and it was an answer he was not sure he wanted to know.

"Jasmine and I will help," said Aladdin, that spark appearing in his dark eyes again, the thirst for adventure.

Genie saw this and he dropped his arms and shook his head. "Oh no, I know that look. Don't think for one minute that this is going to be like those other times."

"Why not?" Aladdin took off his turban, his excitement getting the best of him. "Sahira said she was on a journey right? She's going to need experienced travelers to help her, show her the ropes and what not. Who better then us? Besides, you're my best friend and we've been through hell and back together." His smile faded just a little and he gave a nod. "Don't think Jasmine and I are letting you guys do this alone. You and Sahira can count on us to help, no matter what."

Genie smiled and chuckled in response and he reached out to ruffle Aladdin's thick head of dark hair. "I know. That's why I'm not so worried…"

Aladdin ducked away from Genie's large hand and replaced his turban, straightening the feather as he started walking to the corridor that led back into the palace. "Well c'mon, the Sultan is probably looking for us. He has been trying to get everyone to dance. He was looking for you for some reason."

"Me? Why me?" Genie hopped up from the ground, his pointed red shoes disappearing into a plume of blue smoke and he floated after his best friend. "Al? Why was the Sultan looking for me?"

"I don't know," was all Aladdin said, disappearing up the corridor and back to where all of the nobles danced the night away. Genie followed, a feeling of dread hanging overhead. Yet, as his thoughts turned back to his lady love, the happiness from before bubbled up. He couldn't stop the silly grin that fell across his face and to those who knew him; he was finally looking like the old Genie…


	17. Very Soon

**Chapter 17: Very Soon**

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter rang out into the corridors of the palace along with the music that drifted in through the doorways and open spaces. The music and the dancing were not going to end until the wee hours of the morning, for which many of the younger adults were quite keen to take advantage of. Further away in the palace, the only music that Sahira could hear was the magical song that had played on the wind when she had danced with Genie in their beautiful oasis. She was starting to hum the song to herself as Jasmine pulled her up the stairwell that led to the upper floors of the palace. She was paying little mind to the fact that Jasmine continued to glance back at her with a knowing smile. The dreamy look on Sahira's face was the first real sign that she had fallen in love and now she was humming to herself, another sure sign.<p>

Jasmine tried not to laugh but it was hard to see that far off on look on her cousin's usually serious face and _not_ want to. Sahira was more reserved than this; a few hours alone with Genie had changed the Trysalin princess. For the better or worse, Jasmine could not say.

She wondered if that was how she herself had acted when she had first fallen in love with Aladdin. She shook her head with a sigh as she stopped in front of the double doors that led into Sahira's rooms, opened them, and pulled her cousin inside. She closed the door and turned to face the other woman, her arms folded beneath her breasts. She raised a slender brow and gave a nod. "All right, tell me everything."

Sahira stared at her cousin as the dreamy look slowly faded away. "What?" she asked as she faced Jasmine and started to fiddle with the silver chain around her neck. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she looked away, her smile growing warm as she thought of the blue djinn that had professed his love to her. It had been such a strange night, so much excitement, confusion, sadness… She released the silver chain and moved to sit in one of large cushions that rested in the middle of the room. "I- Oh Jasmine…" She hid her face behind her hands and tried to hold back the very girlish giggle that wanted to break through.

Jasmine smiled at the look of pure joy that radiated from the other woman and moved away from the door to plop down on the cushion beside her. She sat so that she faced Sahira and clasped her hands upon her lap, waiting for cousin to continue. Sahira took in a deep breath and pulled her hands away from her face, her dark eyes sparkling. "I'm sure that your husband had told you the story of Genie's past." She watched Jasmine as the other woman gave the smallest of nods. She glanced down at her hands and flexed her fingers one by one. "I had overheard him talking to Aladdin when I had gone to the gardens. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but…" A light frown tugged at the corners of her lips, she dropped her hands on her lap and shook her head. "There was something about him Jasmine… something so familiar. It was there from the first day we met…"

"That's what had been bothering you." Jasmine sighed with some relief; at least knowing now what else had been occupying her cousin's mind was a start. She studied Sahira as the other woman clasped her hands and nodded in response to Jasmine's statement.

"Yes, it's hard to explain that feeling that I had met him before from somewhere. I didn't understand it myself until Genie spoke with me tonight." The dreamy look appeared once again in her dark eyes and she smiled softly. "He took me to this oasis. It was such a beautiful place…"

Jasmine listened as Sahira recounted her evening with the blue djinn, from the startling realization of their past to the romantic dance under the star filled sky. It had been a magical night that Sahira wished had never end. Jasmine smiled, remembering a magical carpet ride that she had experienced with her own true love. Oh yes, she understood how Sahira felt all too well.

When the Trysalin princess finished her tale, both women were leaning towards each other. Their voices were hushed as they talked, tying together the pieces of Genie's story with the mystery of Sahira's birth. From everything they had learned from just this one night, there was no doubt in their minds that Sahira had been Triveni. The only questions now were how and why she had been reborn?

Jasmine frowned lightly and heaved a small sigh. "There has to be a reason…" She propped her chin in her hand and tapped her fingers thoughtfully against her lips. "You can't recall anything else?" She glanced at Sahira, who shook her head, a sad frown on her pretty face. She was fiddling with the silver comb, running her fingers over and over the engraving. Jasmine noticed the look of longing in her cousin's eyes and she tilted her head to the side, the enigma of Sahira's past life could wait a little longer. Right now, there was a romance that was beginning to blossom and Jasmine was itching to know. "What was it like?"

Sahira's slender fingers paused in their movement over the comb and her dark eyes flicked up to gaze into Jasmine's. "What was what like?" she asked, her fingers closing over the comb. She stared at Jasmine, the smile on the other woman's face growing and the teasing glint in her eye was a dead giveaway as to what Jasmine was insinuating.

"What was it like kissing Genie?" The blank look that Jasmine got in response to that question, followed by the small smile and shy glance away, was too funny and the princess of Agrabah laughed. "All right, I understand but he isn't human so… Well, that's why I was wondering."

"He's warm," Sahira whispered after a moment as she stared at the comb in her hands, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "When he kissed me, there was this spark of magic that flowed from him. I could feel it. It was like… a gentle vibration or a soft hum that sent these shivers through my body." She held the comb against her heart and gave a dreamy sigh; she truly had fallen in love.

"Well come on then," Jasmine said as she got to her feet, taking her cousin's hand and pulling her up from the cushion. "All of this talk of romance has left me aching for the company of my own true love."

Sahira fell into step beside Jasmine as they left her rooms and made their way back down to the throne room. Both women were silent as they descended the stairwell, the music and the laughter becoming louder as they drew near. When they reached the last step, Jasmine took hold of her cousin's arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Sahira, I want you to know that no matter what happens we'll help you every step of the way. Aladdin and I… We owe so much to Genie. If it hadn't been for him, I never would have had the chance to marry the man I love."

A soft smile played on Jasmine's lips as she pulled her cousin into a warm hug. "Genie deserves that same happiness and you've given him that chance. The two of you just feel right together…" She laughed as she pulled away and reached out to pull Sahira's hair up. She took the comb from Sahira's slackened grip and slipped it in place. "Seeing as he loved you before he even knew you, it's not surprising."

Sahira chuckled softly and took Jasmine's hand, leading her toward the brightly lit throne room where the music soared and the buzz of conversation escalated. "Let us continue on our walk your Highness. I'm sure Aladdin can only handle so much of your father's court without you."

"Are you sure it is not because of your eagerness to see your beloved?" She replied in turn, the corners of her lips tilting upward at the shy look that flickered across Sahira's face. Her cousin said nothing in response as they walked into the throne room. The light, the music, the dancing and all around jovial mood that greeted them was enough to overwhelm the senses.

Sahira glanced at the crowded room of bejeweled and sparkling forms and elegant fabrics then at the woman beside her. They had both grown in this world of riches and royalty and knew what was expected of them. Jasmine held an elegant hand toward the dancing crowd and bowed her head in acknowledgment to her cousin. "Age before beauty…"

The silent laughter danced in Sahira's dark eyes as she returned the bow and proceeded ahead of Jasmine. As they moved along the edge of crowded room, her searching gaze immediately found the large, blue form of her love across the room. He was engaged in a conversation with her uncle, the Sultan's laughter could be heard above the hum of voices that filled the throne room. Whatever it was that they spoke of, it had both the Sultan and Aladdin laughing and Genie was smiling, his arms folded across his broad, blue chest. He looked so relaxed now and there was happiness in his dark eyes that earlier in the evening had not been seen.

As Sahira led the way around the crowd toward the Sultan, the prince and his best friend, Genie's gaze locked with hers and all at once, everything faded away. She slowed in her walk while a dreamy smile spread across her lips and would have stopped walking altogether had Jasmine not pushed her from behind. The Sultan turned to face his daughter and niece with a look of surprise, a bright smile on his jovial face as he held his arms out in welcome. "Ah! Dearest Sahira, I am so happy to see you have joined us again! Are you feeling better?"

Sahira tore her gaze away from the sight of her beloved and smiled at her uncle, bowing deeply in greeting. "I am feeling much better, thank you for your concern your Majesty."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands with delight and turned to face his daughter. "Now that everyone is accounted for, the party can truly commence!" He laughed heartily at this as he reached out to pat his daughter on the arm before walking off into the crowd to locate a particular bodyguard.

"Well, it seems like this is going to last awhile," said Genie with a bright smile as he stood beside Aladdin. His dark eyes were resting on Sahira's form, watching as she started to laugh at whatever Jasmine had whispered to her.

"We should milk it for what it's worth than," Aladdin replied with his own charming smile. He walked toward his wife and bowed deeply to her with all the grace of a true prince. "Jasmine, may I have the honor of sharing this dance?"

Jasmine's eyes sparkled with delight as she bowed her head in turn to her husband and taking his arm, they walked out to the dance floor together. The crowd parted for the prince and princess with bows while the music rose up in tempo. The dancing grew more excitable and the laughter increased. Sahira watched the scene much as she had much earlier in the evening save that now a particular blue djinn was floating beside her. She was trying not to tremble at the nearness of him and when he leaned in closer, her heart began a frantic beat against her chest.

"Are you all right? You seem a little nervous," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the wisps of dark hair that had fallen loose from the silver comb. Genie laughed softly at the small gasp that had escaped from her parted lips and he moved just a little closer to her, his arm brushing against hers. "Am I making you nervous?"

"I beg your pardon but it is a little hard keeping myself composed when your very presence makes my heart pound," Sahira replied, a small smile forming as she felt his large hand envelope over her small one. He pulled her closer to him and quickly brushed his lips against her hair. They were in a very public place and as much as Sahira wanted to place her affection for him into action, she remained where she was. A shuddering sigh escaped at his touch though and she contented herself to moving closer to him.

They stood that way, side by side, their joined hands hidden from view, as they watched the others dance the night away. Genie could sense the woman at his side relaxing against him and his own heart skipped in its beat. "What a strange night it's been huh?"

Sahira had that feeling of déjà vu from that simple question, as if they had stood like this once before. The memory trickled from the recesses of her mind, a beautiful, long ago night in which she and Genie had been standing together, watching the moon rise. Much as she had then, she smiled softly at the affection he showed for her and closed her eyes with a sweet sigh. "I think it was one of the best ones I have had in such a long time," she replied in turn, opening her eyes to gaze up at him as her smile grew.

He glanced down at her, that little comment striking a cord of recognition within him. Did she remember more? The smile that she gave answered his question and he started to laugh softly. He released her hand and reached out to wrap an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, whispering a prayer of thanks to the heavens above for giving him this wonderful gift. She was remembering little by little the more they were around each other. It was all he could hope for and he rested his chin against her head, not caring if anyone would look. Sahira closed her eyes in turn with a sweet sigh, enjoying the feel of him beside her. Tomorrow would be another day and it would bring with it the start of their journey to the past. Despite this, they were happy to not think of it and to just live, right here in this moment. For they knew that tomorrow was never a certainty…

.oOo.

The red sands were burning as they shifted and swirled around the form of the man. He floated there in the realm of the Ifrit but he was no longer writhing in agony. There was a look of determination in his dark eyes as he moved his arms this way and that, the red sands and curls of flame following his direction. Sometimes the sand and the flames would waver, almost as if they were fighting against his control, before falling away completely. The man did not lose his patience at this, instead his features would harden and he would start over again.

He was steadily gaining the control back over the blood red and burning sand. Since he had seen that glimpse of the young woman, he was determined to break free of his prison. He would have her, even if he had to scour over all of the seven deserts themselves to find her. At the rate at which he was going, he supposed it would be another few days before he would have complete control again. Ten thousand years it took for him to finally break through the barrier between this realm and the human world but it had been worth it. He had found her again…

As the shifting sands burned its way over his lean frame, the blistered and charred flesh began to slowly heal over each time. Very soon, he would have his full strength back and then, oh yes, _then_ there will be hell to unleash. The moment he would find her, it would all fall into place like it should have all those thousands of years ago. His thoughts turned to the reason he had been imprisoned in the realm of the Ifrit for ten thousand years and his anger and hate boiled over. That blue genie would pay for all that he had done. He should have killed him when he had the chance to. He knew that djinn was still alive somewhere, hopefully still bound to that wretched lamp he had cursed him to. He need only to destroy the lamp and then she would finally be free of that magician.

"Ah, Kahil," said Asad as he slowly closed his hands, the red sands curling around the taunt muscles of his arms. "To think that you had been by friend once…" A terrible frown etched itself across his features, a manic glint appearing in his dark eyes. "Do not worry, I will free you of the curse I had bound to you and I will free Nesayem from the curse of that human flesh she has been born to."

He stared at the shifting sands and held out his palm, the sands swirled once before parting and the sight of the desert greeted his eyes, a star filled sky twinkling down. His eyes caught the sight of the bright, blue star that was sparkling among the others and he growled in disbelief.

_No, it couldn't be!_

The Blue Star had awakened once more. That could only mean that the other Daughters of Airosche were awakening as well. That would explain why this was to be her last reincarnation… What could have triggered the Blue Star to awaken? Unless, _he_ had found her again. Of course, that could be the only reason...

"Damn you Kahil," Asad muttered as he waved his hand, the sands closing over the view of the twinkling blue star. "You've been nothing more than a thorn in my side! As soon as I find her and when she has finally 'awakened', you will see your supposed love for what she truly is. Then, I will wipe you from the very face of Arabia." He started to laugh then, a terrible, high laugh as the red sand shifted and swirled, the curls of flame licking around his terribly handsome face. "I will make this world tremble and fall to its knees. Soon all the deserts will burn in its own destruction and chaos." He clenched his fists and the sand froze in its movements. "Soon… very soon…"


	18. A Sworn Promise

**Chapter 18: A Sworn Promise**

* * *

><p>The morning sun had risen, the light gently streaming in through the spaces of the wide, open pillars of the throne room. Floating back and forth, rubbing his large blue hands over one another, the blue djinn was nervously waiting with his best friend, the crowned prince of Agrabah. Aladdin was trying his best not to laugh at the sight of his closest friend looking so anxious.<p>

Aladdin let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Genie, relax. What do you have to be so worried about?"

Genie paused in his constant pacing and glanced at curtained doorway to the corridor that led to the upper floors of the palace, where the object of his anxiety had her rooms. He placed his head in his hands and shook his head while a million thoughts ran through his mind. So much had happened last night. When Sahira had finally retired for the evening, she finally had the peace of mind to think on all that had transpired. What if she had doubts? What if she really didn't believe that he loved her? What if-

"Genie!"

The blue djinn looked up, his large hands falling away from his face. Jasmine was making her way toward them, donned in her typical blue outfit, and sporting a bright smile on her beautiful face. Behind her, Sahira followed with a more reserved expression. She was dressed in the blue and black outfit with the silver etching along the hemlines that she had worn when she first arrived. Her dark eyes immediately sought out Genie's but no smile graced her full lips.

His heart sank.

Of course she would not want to be with him after one night. Despite their history, they were still just strangers. He looked away and tried his best to ignore the pangs in his chest.

The moment he felt a pair of small hands reach for his left arm and tug gently on him, he looked down in surprise. Sahira was looking up at him with a tiny hint of a smile as she hugged his arm close. "Good morning Genie," she said, her dark eyes filling with wonder and love. "I can't believe how much I missed you in just a few short hours..."

The pangs in his heart disappeared at these words and a large smile lit his face. He placed his right hand over hers and leaned down to brush his lips softly against hers. She had missed him, she still wanted to be with him... His heart filled with nothing but pure joy as he felt her tentatively respond to his kiss.

"Demon!" A loud, harsh voice broke the silence of the throne room and the new couple broke apart in surprise. Everyone glanced over to one of the side doors and found the barrel chested Barir storming his way over to the djinn and his mistress. The sound of a sword being drawn cut through the awkward silence and, instinctively, Genie pushed his lady love behind him, his smile falling away to a deep frown.

"How dare you place your filthy hands on upon my Lady Sahira! You will die for this dishonor!" Barir stopped just short of the Genie, the point of his sword stopping just a few centimeters shy of the blue djinn's neck...

"Barir! Enough!"

The bodyguard faltered slightly and his dark eyes flicked over to the sight of his mistress. She was standing beside the blue djinn, having moved from her place behind him, and her dark eyes filled with an anger Barir had never seen before.

"You will stand down," said Sahira, her small hands reaching out to once again take hold of Genie's arm. She pulled the djinn close beside her, her frown growing at the sight of the hesitation on Barir's face.

"B-but my lady..."

"If you even harm a single hair on my beloved's head, I will be very displeased," she replied in turn, her tone of voice daring the guard to even _think_ of causing any harm to Genie.

Barir studied his mistress for a moment, his eyes searching her face. He could see it, there was a startling change that had come to the princess of Trysalis. Something that had erased the uncertainty that had been clouding the young woman for some time. She looked like her old self, before the Wise Man had come to the palace and brought out the news of her adoption.

He lowered his sword, his gaze still studying his mistress, before he finally sheathed the blade with a slowness that revealed much regret. He glanced at the djinn with dislike before he moved to stand beside the crowned prince, who was smiling at Genie.

Genie himself was feeling somewhat dazed as Sahira gently released her hold on him. He looked down at her in confusion and she simply smiled in response. Her eyes flickered over to one of the doorways and soon enough the Sultan moving in a hurried manner, a bright smile on beneath his snowy beard.

"Well then," said the Sultan, moving as quickly as his short stature allowed, the sound of bells chiming gently in time with his steps. "Sahira, you requested the family to meet because you have an announcement." He skipped up the steps to the throne and plopped down on it, his dark eyes bright and alive with joy. "So child, please tell us. What news do you bring?"

Sahira felt the warmth on her cheeks as she glanced up at the blue djinn beside her, to Jasmine and Aladdin, who were smiling in an encouraging way, and finally to her uncle. She moved forward and gave a graceful bow, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. "Your Majesty, it is a tale that is long and wondrous... and sad..." She looked up at her uncle and took in a deep breath. "I only ask for your patience and to please keep an open heart."

She glanced back at Genie, who had his arms folded across his broad chest. He smiled at her and gave a nod, the look in his dark eyes filled with love. She had support from her family, from her love... She wasn't going to be alone in this journey. She looked back at the Sultan, who was studying her with a surprisingly serious look upon his face. He was expectant though and he waited for his niece, who gave a nod and began her story, which origins seemed to have started so long ago...

.oOo.

It had been an interesting morning to say the least.

The Sultan was beside himself with his emotions: Anger, sadness, surprise, joy...

The entire time that Sahira had recounted her tale, with Genie filling in the gaps, it was as if the ruler had been right there with them. At the end of it all, the Sultan had rushed to his niece, gathered her in a surprisingly strong hug, and proclaimed the same words that Jasmine had said before. She was family, no matter if it was by blood or not.

With that, the Sultan had called upon the royal scholars and gave them the task of finding any and all information on the kingdom of Alalart. It may have been a small kingdom that had faded from time but there had to have been some mention of it somewhere in the royal library. The Sultan looked terribly excited as he also ran off to the library to help with the search, especially in regards to the strange tale of the Guardian Airosche. This goddess had been worshiped once upon a time, there had to be a good store of her myths and legends.

The rest of the group had gone to have an early lunch before deciding on what the next course of action would be. The table, where that fateful dinner had taken place the night before, was filled as it had been. Aladdin and Jasmine sitting on one end while Genie and Sahira sat on the other. The only difference now was that both Sahira and Genie looked much happier. Barir was joining them this time as well and he continued to scowl at the djinn though he said nothing.

While lunch was served, Sahira was absently rubbing her pointed green crystal, which had grown slightly so that a hint of purple could be seen. It was growing with each passing moment and Genie was looking considerably happy at the sight of it. She was remembering more and more and it was only a matter of time before she would recall their entire time together from before...

"I think we should go to the oasis," said Sahira, breaking through the conversation that was happening among Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine. They all stopped speaking and glanced at her, their eyes focused on her. She looked at them all and gave a shy smile. "I believe that if we search a bit we might find a hint. It was under an enchantment so nothing within it would have or should have been touched by time. There might be some clues as to how I had been reborn."

Genie looked thoughtful for a heartbeat before his large smile emerged, brightening his face. "That is a great idea. We can head there after lunch and see what we can find." He leaned in close and pressed a firm kiss against Sahira's temple. She glanced down in a shy manner but she looked very pleased. He chuckled at that and tucked her dark hair behind her ear. He looked at his best friends, glancing between the two of them. "We might also try and locate where Sudari might be. The town is long gone under the sands but I'm sure that we can locate it. We might find something useful."

Aladdin smiled at this and he glanced at his wife, who glanced at him in turn. Both husband and wife had identical smiles on their faces, the sound of adventure was calling them. They were never one to turn down a good adventure. Aladdin turned his best friend and raised his fist in a gesture of honor. "You know Jas and I will be there right with you and Sahira, Genie. You can count on us."

"That's right," said Jasmine, her beautiful face alight with love and excitement. "Just as I told Sahira last night, Aladdin and I owe you so much. The least we can do is make sure that you two find your own happiness."

Sahira was trying to keep the tears from falling and she swallowed the tightness that had grown in her throat. She was so lucky to have them here to help her, she was so lucky that Genie was _here_ of all the places in the deserts. She could have gone through so much worse than this in her journey to discover her true birth. The powers that be were smiling down upon her journey and she could only give a whispered prayer of thanks and humble gratitude. If they discovered that the Temple of Airosche was buried within the sands of Sudari, Sahira swore she would leave an offering to the sight in respect and love of the Guardian of the Blue Star. She had a very strong feeling that the Guardian was shining the way for her...

After all, it couldn't have been coincidence that she had found the love of her existence once again. She promised herself right there and then, feeling Genie's warm hand gently brush against her cheek. She promised that she wasn't going to lose him this time around and he was _not_ going to lose her. She would do all in her power to make sure that they would find happiness and _remain_ together. Woe to those who would dare to try to tear them apart again...


End file.
